In The Face Of Anger
by Daikaio
Summary: Yuuri wants to understand the true meaning behind his fiancé's often irrational accusations. Yuuri&Wolfram, Yuuri's POV. ON HIATUS
1. The Resolution

**Chapter Warnings: **Mild coarse language. 

**Author's Notes: **I was definitely going to wait until I had finished writing this entire fanfiction before I posted it, but I think with a couple of chapters in advance I should be fine. These chapters get updated EVERY FORTNIGHT, so please don't ask me to post earlier, because, I just...won't. Heh.

**Disclaimer: I am not the owner of Kyou Kara Maou!, Tomo Takabayashi is.**

* * *

**- In the Face of Anger -  
Chapter One: The Resolution**

Wolfram, I've decided, has got to be one of the most confusing and aloof people I've ever met. A lot of the time, the things he says (yells, screams, rants…) hold no relevance to what is taking place. I mean, just before, I was taking an innocent stroll through the castle corridors, and then when a maid comes up to me and says, "Good morning, Your Majesty!" I'm about to reply, when that jealous pretty boy comes out of no where and accuses me of cheating on him! Honestly, I hadn't even spoken to that girl yet, and he has already flown off the handle yet _again._

I am currently hiding out in the library with Murata, who looked all too amused to see me fleeing for my life from temperamental Wolfram. Well, I'm glad he finds this so entertaining, because quite personally, I find this whole arrangement with that pretty boy to be getting rather tiring. Every day I go to bed exhausted from studies, ruling…and escaping the jealous wrath of my accidental fiancé. I mean, come on! When is this farce going to end?

I looked up as Murata placed the large book he had been skimming through on the desk before him. "You look totally out of it, Shibuya," He commented bemusedly.

"That's because I was being chased by Wolfram all around the castle!" I exclaimed, though I already knew that Murata was well aware of that. He just wanted to hear me admit how afraid of Wolfram I was, darn it.

"Well," He began in his 'I-Am-The-Great-Wise-Man-And-I-Normally-Know-The-Answer-To-Everything' kind of voice, "What happened? Why did he become so furious with you?"

"He's just being moody and jealous as usual," I grumbled while coming to sit opposite to my old friend. "A girl greeted me good morning, and he somehow got the wrong idea of it. He just appeared out of no where; it was freaky! He's stalking me or something…" I added, glancing around in a paranoid manner. Is he hiding in the walls? Where will he appear next? I'll be ready for him this time…!

"I'm sure you should know how Sir von Bielefeld's outbursts are rather predictable," Murata said with an understanding smile. What, predictable? How the heck is jumping out of no where and screaming at me predictable? I never know when he's about to blow up at me! He's scary and _un_predictable!

"What are you talking about, Murata? He complete takes me by surprise! I never understand why he gets so angry with me…Just what is it that I do wrong?" I asked him helplessly, and I hope he can give me some sort of reasonable answer.

"Hm…Isn't it obvious?" That is _not_ the reasonable answer I was looking for!

"No, not really," I responded confusedly.

"Well, if you really want me to explain it to you…" He gave me a mysterious smile for a moment, and I looked at him with a mixture between anxiety, eagerness, and 'Wolfram's-Insane-I-Don't-Understand-Him-At-All'. "I think he just feels insecure about your engagement. You don't really support the idea, right?" I nodded quickly. "Well, it's seems to me that he's afraid he'll lose you to a woman. So, when he went off at you, I think – in a way – he was just trying to focus your attention on him, rather then the woman who spoke to you. He's just a tad over-protective, heh," Murata chuckled. How can he be laughing about this? Wait a minute…How in the world did he find time to work all this out? Eh, must be the powers of being the Great Wise Man…He gets to be _wise_.

"It's like you can read him so easily, but I've never met a more complicated person!" I cried, and I'm actually quite amazed by my friend's knowledge.

Murata grinned at me again, "I don't think 'complicated' is the word you're looking for. He's dynamic, since he has so many different kinds of moods." 'Many different kinds of moods'? How so?

"He doesn't, really. There are his jealous, impulsive, spoilt and angry faces, but there's also his peaceful mood, which tends to be when he's sleeping. And even then, he's deadly – Do you have any idea how many bruises are inflicted on me during the night?" I said with a heavy sigh.

Murata adjusted the glasses on his nose, still wearing his wide and somewhat understanding smile. "I'm afraid there's more to him then that, Shibuya. Sir von Bielefeld tends to hide a lot of his emotions; the emotions he considers to be 'weak'. He covers up happiness, gratitude and sadness by yelling and screaming. He makes out that he's furious, but most of the time he's feeling something completely different.

"He hates it when people consider him to be 'weak'," Murata told me seriously. "I doubt other soldiers and warriors take him seriously because of his appearance. You know, since he has the kind of looks that can only be described as 'beautiful' or 'gorgeous', etc…"

"How the hell do you know all this?" I wondered, and I hadn't even realised I found this discussion about Wolfram's emotions to be almost…intriguing. "Are you and Wolfram close? Like, are you good friends or whatever?"

"I'd like to think Sir von Bielefeld and I are friends," Murata said earnestly. "But, there's nothing exactly 'special' between us. I just notice things about him."

"But, why can't I notice those things?" I asked, generally bewildered. The way Murata's talking about him, it's as if Wolfram's an open book or something! How could I fail to notice?

"Hm…perhaps…you don't want to notice," He murmurs thoughtfully, and I feel even more puzzled. "That is to say, you don't want to see Sir von Bielefeld's insecurities because you choose not to. You don't want to think of him as someone different to the way he displays himself. You don't want to think that sometimes he might get a bit depressed, because he makes himself appear to be so strong on the outside."

Do I really think that? For Murata to put it like that, it really doesn't sound right…It's not right to put Wolfram's true feelings to the side so the image I have of him isn't ruined. That is just wrong…Well…

"If that's the case…" I whispered audibly, musing to myself. "That can't continue. It doesn't sound right at all…"

"Then try and get to know him a little better," Murata suggested, looking almost hopeful. "Perhaps if you at least gave him a chance, he might ease off on the jealous rants. And, he might become more at peace with others and himself. Just give it a try."

It's not like there's any real harm in it or anything. I suppose to get to know him a bit more will probably improve our friendship. I just hope he doesn't get the wrong idea out of it or anything if I suddenly start acting differently towards him. But, it'll be worth the risk…I really don't want to put up with those jealous rants any more.

* * *

Despite my new resolution in mind, I decided to go about this whole, 'I-Am-Going-To-Accept-Wolfram's-Eccentric-And-Often-Harmful-Nature' in a more private matter for now. And, there's only one time I get alone with Wolfram, so I dodged him for the rest of the day until it was time for sleep. I changed and rushed to my (But, in a way, our) bedroom, and I was grateful that it was currently lacking in jealous pretty boys.

I twiddled my thumbs nervously. Why the heck am I nervous, anyway? It shouldn't be all that different – I'll just take Murata's advice on the matter. He told me I should analyse the situation and try and see things from Wolfram's perspective, and that will help a lot. But, judging from Wolfram, his views could be a bit twisted. And yet, Murata was able to explain Wolfram's behaviour in quite a reasonable manner…It can't be that difficult to see things his way, right?

Just as I was musing over this, the doors to our bedroom were pushed open without a knock, and Wolfram appeared in the doorway, adorned in his usual pink, frilly and very girly negligee, the corner of his mouth twitching unpleasantly when he saw me. "Just where the hell have you been all day? You've been avoiding me, haven't you?"

Okay, I don't need to try and see this from Wolfram's point of view to tell that it looked like I was avoiding him. After all, I technically was. "Er, sorry about that," I apologised, thankful he hadn't yet exploded at me.

He made that 'hmph' sound before closing the doors behind him and approaching the bed. He moved around to the other side (Which he claims to be his own) and climbed in, settling snugly under the covers. "'Night, wimp."

Wait, he's _not_ going to attack me for avoiding him? I practically admitted I had…Oh, but then again, he's always tired at this time of night. He's going to fall asleep any second now, so I should probably try and keep him awake. Or, maybe I shouldn't; he might get angry and hit me…and I can't just start asking him about such personal matters to do with his feelings and insecurities, because as far as I can tell, Murata managed to understand Wolfram just by observing him.

I should still try and keep him awake, I think. "So, uh, what did you do today?" I asked, albeit lamely.

He rolled over to face me, his eyebrows bent in that, 'Why-The-Hell-Are-You-Questioning-Me-About-Pointless-Things?' angle. "My usual duties," He answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Training my soldiers, doing my usual rounds, reading to Greta and, of course, attempting to locate my irresponsible wimp of a fiancé," He affixed with a moody grunt, and I felt my apprehension grew. But, wait a minute…Reading to Greta?

"Reading _what_ to Greta, exactly?" I questioned curiously. Did he give her history lessons like Günter does to me or something?

"Yes, I was reading her a story. It's one of those crazy fictional books that Annissina wrote, and as insane and unrealistic as they are, Greta seems to enjoy them," He told me firmly. Man, this is a really surprising side…I've never caught Wolfram and Greta having those kinds of parent-daughter bonding sessions, and neither Greta nor Wolfram have ever mentioned these little sessions anyway. Who could have thought Wolfram would have such a nice side?

"Oh, really? When did you get around to doing that?"

He snorted, "If you really must know, while I was on my quest to find you, I ran into Greta, who was looking for a certain _father_ to play with her. But, since that certain _father_ was missing, I opted to read to her. Normally I read to her whenever you're at that other world, but you had disappeared, so…"

That explains it; I've never caught him reading to her because he always does it when I'm not around. "Ah, I see." I smiled at him kindly, "That's really nice of you, Wolfram. I didn't know you did that for her."

"Of course I would do that for her! Soon I'll legally become her other father, so it's only natural I'd do those sort of father-like things for her!" Oh no. Here comes the talk of marriage again. Why? Why does he have to always hint towards it? Why can't he just break the engagement?

…Perhaps if I asked him… "Wolfram, why don't you just end the engagement? Greta will still see you as her father even if you aren't legally her parent, so why can't you be satisfied with that?"

Wolfram growled lowly and I felt the sudden urge to run from the room. "_Satisfied?_ As much as I want to become Greta's father, there's also the factor that it'll be a complete blow to my pride if the engagement is to be broken, and I will not allow you to go off with some cheap hussy when we've been through so much together!"

"But, Wolfram…" I tried weakly, but Wolfram made another dark growling sound before turning so his back faced me. Well, that just wasn't fair! The whole engagement was an accident, anyway! It's not fair on me, to suddenly be forced into an engagement when I'm not even sixteen yet, and he expects me to accept it and learn to love him, even if he is a guy…

…Oh, wait a moment; I'm supposed to be seeing this from Wolfram's perspective, aren't I? Hrmm…well, the whole, 'Slapping-A-Person-Equals-Will-You-Marry-Me?' thing may be ridiculous, but Wolfram's grown up with that as the custom. And, uh…of course, there's the fact that everyone in this world appears to be bisexual.

But, what else is there? It's not right that I'm trapped in this engagement and he's being so expectant of me! I'm not allowed to break the engagement because he'll never forgive me for injuring his pride, and he refuses break the engagement.

Oh…but didn't Günter once mention that since Wolfram lost the duel that he and I had the day after I first arrived in Shin Makoku, that sealed the engagement and he wasn't able to back out of it, and the only one who could call the engagement off was me? So, in a way…he's trapped in this farce of an engagement as much as I am. And it's not right to have forced him to remain my fiancé for so long, and then if I was to suddenly call it off now…That would be…There's no way I want to hurt him like that…

Wow, thinking of the engagement in this way, it's no wonder he's always following me around and accusing me of cheating on him, since I've delayed in the process of breaking the engagement. He must think I'm intent on marrying him…

…Poor Wolfram. Man, I can't believe I'm feeling sorry for that jealous pretty boy…Despite the way he acts on the outside, he must be kinda insecure on the inside…At least I can sympathise with him a bit more about our predicament, and I've pretty much solved the mystery of why he refuses to let me go off on any of my adventures without him (Thanks to Murata's help).

Wait, I recall when we were in Big Shimaron that we had a conversation that talked about why he followed me in the first place. At first he had said, "I'm your fiancé! It's my duty!" but then, he had asked me if I understood why he followed me everywhere, so he was implying there was a _different_ reason…

"_Well, use that puny little brain of yours to figure it out before I give up and leave you!"_

'Give up and leave you?' Give up on _what?_

Anyway, I suppose since my plan is to get to know Wolfram better, I'll work out his intentions eventually. Man, I still can't believe I'm feeling sorrier for Wolfram in this situation then I feel sorry for myself. I mean, I'm pretty much just as worse off as he is…But, I still don't want him to feel so upset by it.

Without really thinking about it, I reached a hand forward and it landed gently on Wolfram's shoulder. "Hey…Wolfram? Are you still awake?" There was a deafening silence. "Wolf?" I tried again, but this time a quiet snore was my reply, and I pursed my lips. He really is exhausted…But I get the feeling he had wanted to fall asleep as quickly as possible to end our conversation. Now who's avoiding who, huh?

Well, I suppose I shouldn't badger him. If I tried to wake him up to just talk about the engagement, he'll not only be cranky for being woken up, but I doubt he won't resort to shouting if we do get into an argument. Ah, well…

There's always tomorrow, at least.

* * *

"Your Highness!" Günter called in his overly-dramatic voice, chasing after me as I ran away from him. "Please wait up, Your Majesty! It is your loyal servant, Günter! Oh, why must you flee from your royal and most humble servant?" Ahh! Oh, God, how the heck am I going to get away from him? If he catches up to me, he'll suffocate me with studies as usual; I need a day off once in a while!

I pretended to ignore him and act as if I was unaware he was after me, and proceeded to bolt inside the library, which I've recently found is a great way to escape certain psychotic and obsessive people. I slammed the door behind me and locked it, and eventually Günter's pounding on the door ceased and he gave up.

"Must you interrupt?" Wolfram's unhappy voice grumbled behind me, and I spun around to see he and Greta sitting in the corner of the library, a large, red book on Wolfram's lap.

"Yuuri!" Greta hurried over to me, beaming before tackling me around my waist. She had always been rather short for a ten-year-old, but I think she's finally growing a bit. "Yuuri, what's going on? Why did you shut Günter out?"

I laughed nervously, "Well, uh, I just wanted to come and see you guys instead of facing those dreaded text books. It would seem Günter would prefer I knuckle down and study hard, but there comes a time when I deserve a break," I explained to her carefully.

Wolfram 'hmph'ed and I glanced up. "You're such a slacker of a wimp. Honestly, how could Shinou have chosen you to become our Maou?"

"Well, thanks for your opinion on that," I said grouchily. "And don't call me a wimp!"

"Yuuri!" Greta said happily, tugging on my sleeve. "Wolf was reading me a story. Would you like to listen to it, too? We'll all be together – as a family!" She said excitedly, tugging on my sleeve harder. I can't help but feel a little apprehensive to give Wolfram the impression that this whole spending-time-together-as-a-family-thing is something I wouldn't mind, but at the same time, I do want to be with Greta. And it's apparent I can't escape, because I swear Günter is hiding just beyond that door, waiting for me to come out…

"Um…yeah, that sounds great," I said in a convincingly cheerful voice, and I looked at Wolfram to see his reaction. It wasn't much, but if I were to look at him closely, I can see that his eyes show he's pleased with the arrangement. Well, that's good at least.

I sat down on a chair that was adjacent to Wolfram's seat, and Greta hopped on my lap. "We were up to the part where Annissina was setting up her inventions for her trap to capture the giant Goala with wings like a Bear Bee's," She reminded Wolfram, while I just looked confused at the thought of a Goala with those little bumblebee wings. Of course, it would be cute…as long as it was in a tree…

"Ah, that's right," Wolfram said warmly, opening the book back up again. "Annissina was preparing her magic devices to wrap the giant Goala with wings like a Bear Bee's in a very large box. Once the beast was inside, she used another of her inventions to tie a ribbon tightly around it, securing it inside. Afterwards, she approached the Community Against Women's Rights and offered the present as a sign of peace. They took it gladly, and, of course, were surprised by what they found inside…" Wolfram looked bemused while Greta giggled.

"Annissina is great!" Greta boasted animatedly. "She's really clever!"

"Yes, it would seem that way," Wolfram agreed wearily, though in reality he looked unimpressed. "Annissina has quite the imagination it would seem."

Greta nodded eagerly. "Oh, yes! Please, Wolf, read me another one?" This is really startling; here's Wolfram, the most aggressive, impulsive and loud mazoku I've ever met, and he's reading to Greta quite pleasantly. This really is a side of Wolfram you don't see that much; it's funny I never realised he can be gentle and almost _compassionate_ in a way. It's so different to his usual attitude…

He looks really…relaxed. Who'd have thought he could _ever_ be relaxed? He always seems on edge and freaking out about something or another…

It's good to see it, actually. I think that if I try to understand him more, he will – as Murata said – become more at peace with himself. And that's what I want above all else…along with putting an end to the jealous accusations and rants, I mused to myself with an absent smile as Wolfram begins to tell another of Annissina's crazy short stories.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Short? Hm, maybe a little, but this is relatively the length of each chapter. Did any of you guys notice how I would switch from past tense to present tense a couple of times? Well, since we're in Yuuri's POV, it can be difficult to keep things in past tense when you have his present thoughts getting confused with the normal sentences...if that makes sense. Actually, you guys probably didn't even notice, so nevermind. xD

Also note that I have not seen all of the KKM episodes, and some things might not be completely accurate. Some of the things that I talk about that might have something to do with the end of the series are just from what I imagine to have happened from what I've heard. I know the general storyline, but I haven't actually seen the episodes, so I'm sorry if you guys think I'm smoking something.

Well, in order for me to continue, I'm going to require some support. Gosh, I'm so insecure, it's ridiculous...Anyway, basically I want you guys to REVIEW!

**REVIEW!**


	2. The Observation

**Chapter Warnings: **Mild coarse language.****

Author's Notes: Hm, 9 reviews so far, ne? Well, that's pretty good! Thank you everyone who reviewed! It's felt like forever since I posted a multi-chapter story (Not including Hentai Inuyasha...which I haven't updated in a while now oO;;) so I'm enjoying writing this. That's good for all of YOU. _(points at readers) _Because I clearly wouldn't be updating if I wasn't enjoying it, right? Well, anyway, read on!

**Disclaimer: Kyou Kara Maou! is not mine.**

Resolution: _a resolve or determination: __to make a firm resolution to do something._  
Observation: _something that is learned in the course of observing things._

* * *

**- In the Face of Anger -  
Chapter Two: The Observation**

Rather then being piled up with studies from Günter, it was Gwendal who whisked me off to sign some apparently 'important' papers. I decided that since Gwendal is normally the one stuck with this job – when it _should_ be me – I would take care of the papers for today. However, after four hours of being cooped up in that room with Gwendal and mountains of paperwork, I eventually became weary of it.

I was able to excuse myself for a while, claiming that the Maou should be allowed to take a break. Gwendal made a strange grunting sound, looking unimpressed. I laughed nervously, bolted from the room and escaped to the castle grounds. It's really great to be outdoors on such a fine day! The sky is completely lacking in clouds, and for whatever reason the grass looks extra green…

I planted myself in a shady area and leaned against the castle wall, and I stretched my legs out. I gotta remember not to lose track of time, though – _"You are to return to your paperwork in no more than half an hour," Gwendal told me firmly. "There'll be trouble if you're any later, all right, Your Majesty?" I gulped, "Yes, Gwendal."_ – and I also need to find time to have lunch.

_Clang! _"Pick it up!" I recognised Wolfram's voice, which sounded frustrated as he yelled at one of his soldiers. "Alright – again!"

I watched in fascination as the completely worn out soldier charged at Wolfram, his sword raised. In a flash of quick movement, the soldier's sword went flying yet again, and Wolfram stood victorious. "Your beginning move is weak!" Wolfram informed him impatiently. "Step in stronger; a strong first attack can give you the upper hand!"

"Yes, Your Excellency," The soldier responded, looking exhausted. "Is there…a chance we could take a break, Sire?"

"No!" Hey, that's not fair! Can't Wolfram see how tired that guy is? He looks ready to go six feet under…That poor guy; perhaps I should intervene? "You know how important it is to train hard today, don't you? You should be aware of what is going to take place!" Huh?

"Of course, Your Excellency," He replied quickly, albeit anxiously. "But, Your Excellency, isn't it just a practice match? It's not an official duel or anything like that, Sire…"

"Be that as it may," He interjected, eyes narrowed, "I wish for you and your fellow comrades to train hard. Keep practicing until they arrive, understood?"

"I understand," He confirmed tiredly, picking himself and his sword up and retreating to where the other soldiers were dueling fiercely. All of them look totally out of it…Wolfram looks tired, too. Just what is happening today, and why hasn't anyone informed me about it? Perhaps it's not that important, as that soldier said. But, then again, Wolfram seems to be making a fairly big deal out of it…

I approached the jealous pretty boy curiously, while Wolfram sheathed his sword moodily. He really seemed pissed off about something or another, hm… "Hey, Wolfram," I greeted. I should be careful to not get him angry. "What's going on?"

"What's going on is none of your concern," Wolfram replied curtly, his eyebrows narrowed in that, 'I-Hate-You-And-Everyone-Else' angle. "Gwendal told me that you would be signing papers today, so just what are you doing out here, Your Wimpyness?" Is he _sneering_ at me? What is the matter with him? He's seriously pissed at something or someone - and hopefully if it's a some_one_, that someone isn't me.

"I was just getting out for a break," I said, cocking an eyebrow at him. "You seem really bothered about something. What's up?"

"I said that it's none of your concern," He growled grumpily. "Stop slacking off and do your job as Maou. Having these long-winded discussions with me to distract yourself from your duties isn't going to work, so get _back_ to work." What? I'm not having a conversation with you as a distraction! Why can't you just tell me what's troubling you?

"Just so you know," I gritted out in frustration, "I'm generally concerned. You're more angry than usual, and I just want to understand why."

"Hmph!" Now, see, this is where learning to understand Wolfram becomes difficult; he doesn't let me in on what his issues are, and if he was to do so, he'd just become more hostile. He never lets me in willingly; it's only when I push him to tell me. But, even after all my questioning about it, he still refuses to tell me anything! I can practically hear Murata's voice inside my head, telling me to remain patient and I would eventually get it out of him.

I noticed Wolfram peering at something beyond my shoulder, and I looked back to see numerous soldiers coming closer. The leader of the group was Conrad, dressed in his usual tan uniform and a kind smile fixed on his face. "Conrad!" I called out to him, waving wildly. The last I had heard of him, Conrad had taken off to one of the neighbouring villages to check on the humans there, and I hadn't been informed of his return. I'm glad he's back; practicing baseball here isn't the same without my baseball-duo-partner-godfather-guy.

"Good afternoon, Your Highness," He said warmly. Oh no, not the formalities again!

"Don't call me that, Conrad," I reminded him sternly. "Call me Yuuri."

"Of course," He chuckled. "What brings you out here?"

"Just taking a quick breather from paperwork," I explained hurriedly. Since Conrad's here, so I'm sure he'd know just what is happening today, and _he_ should tell me, at least. "Hey, listen, Conrad, do you know if anything special is happening today? Because I overheard Wolfram and someone talking about it before, but Wolfram won't give me any of the details," I added with a glance in the jealous pretty boy's direction.

"I won't give you any details because, as I've said already, it's none of your concern!" He scoffed with a vicious glare. He's so aggressive…

"I'm sorry, Wolfram, but if His Majesty wishes to know, then I simply must tell him," Conrad said reasonably, but not looking all that apologetic.

"_Lord Weller!_"

"I apologise, Wolfram," Conrad reiterated before turning to look at me. "As far as I am aware, all that is happening today is my troops are having some rallies with Wolfram's troops to test how our training has progressed in comparison. I'm not too sure why Wolfram wouldn't want to let you in on this," He added bemusedly. Yeah, that's weird he'd keep something like that concealed from me. Hm…I turned to look at his face, and noticed something flash in his eyes. In the back of my mind, Murata's, 'Clearly-You're-Not-As-Wise-As-I-Am' voice whispered, _Pain_.

Pain? He's upset? Again? Why? I've seen an emotion like that flicker in Wolfram's eyes on numerous occasions, but I never could quite place just what it was. I thought of words such as anger, jealousy, bitterness and 'Give-Me-What-I-Want-Or-I'll-Sulk', but 'pain' is probably better suited. Why would he be in pain? What's hurting him? _What? _Is it something I said? Something I _did?_

"Well, Lord Weller," Wolfram barked in his usual hostile manner, "Since you're here, I suppose we could begin our matches. Agreed?"

"Agreed," Conrad affirmed zealously. "Your Highness, would you like to observe the matches? And then afterwards we could begin your training session?" Oh, yay, training, eheh…Somehow I think that no matter how long I train with Conrad, I'll never become close to his standards. He'll always be so much further ahead than me, unfortunately…

Nevertheless, "Sure, that sounds fine." I reasoned that at least I'll be able to get away from paperwork and Gwendal's scornful eye for a while longer. But, I doubt I'll escape _Wolfram's _scornful eye, I mused grumpily as Wolfram shot me a disapproving stare.

Even as the first few matches began between Conrad's and Wolfram's soldiers, I wasn't paying all that much attention. I was still thinking back to that pained expression that flashed for a brief moment on Wolfram's pretty boy of a face, pondering just what it could have meant. Wolfram's normally good at hiding his negative emotions – apart from anger (Although Murata seems to be able to see these negative emotions easy enough), so there must have been a very good reason for him to get upset like that. But, I still can't figure out why!

Okay, I'll take Murata's advice on this once again and attempt to see what happened through Wolfram's eyes. Let's see…I am pestering Wolfram about what's happening today and why he's so worked up about it, and he doesn't answer. I continued to ask, but he keeps on refusing to answer, and then Conrad shows up. I give up on harassing Wolfram and ask Conrad instead, who gives me an answer. Alright…alright…I still don't get it!

Wait…_wait_…WAIT! I get it, I think! I'll say that I was in Wolfram's situation, being pestered by someone…I don't want to answer…and then my half-brother who I am rather envious of because of his swordsmanship shows up, and the person who had previously been bothering me bothers him instead…Despite the fact that I don't want that person to find out, he disregards my feelings and gets the answer from another source.

…Ouch.

Oh, man, I messed up. Wolfram's upset with me because I wasn't _tactful_. If Wolfram really, really hadn't wanted me to know, I shouldn't have asked anymore. And I definitely shouldn't have questioned someone else about it, just because Wolfram didn't want to respond. God, sorry, Wolfram; I should have realised that you were so adamant about the whole thing, and I should have just dropped the subject. I would have found out eventually, without needing to ask. But, I was too impatient…

I snapped back to reality, and realised that a bunch of disgruntled soldiers were off to the side, observing there captains as they dueled. Wait a minute, Conrad and Wolfram are having a _duel? _So, Wolfram was so stressed out because he might have felt he still wasn't prepared for his fight with Conrad! I get it, now!

Numerous _clangs _resounded about the castle as their blades collided, and unlike Conrad, Wolfram looked sweaty and tired. However, to my surprise, they appeared evenly matched. I guess Wolfram has really improved a lot from all his training…I felt a little guilty, since I was inwardly hoping Wolfram might beat Conrad. Not because I like Wolfram more than Conrad, but because it'd be great just to see Wolfram's face when he finally did beat his brother. He'd be so pleased with himself, and Conrad would be proud of him…

Despite that my conscious was telling me that if Wolfram did win he'd probably become more arrogant, I called out to him encouragingly, "Go for it, Wolf!"

The moment I said that, he glanced over in my direction, a bewildered expression on his face, and that gave Conrad the opportunity to swing while he was distracted. _Clang!_ Oh, God, no…Wolfram's sword went flying out of his hand and landed heavily on the grass close by. His mouth hung open in silent shock, while Conrad stood still. Then, as if in slow-motion, Wolfram turned to face me, an outraged look on his face. "What the hell, Yuuri?" He screamed at me indignantly, and I felt a strong urge to duck into the bushes to hide. "You don't go calling out to me during a sword fight, you stupid _idiot! _Conrart!" He rounded on him, red-faced. "I demand a rematch, right now!"

Conrad gave a heavy sigh, and then smiled pityingly at him. "Wolfram, your rhythm has been thrown off. You won't be able to defeat me if you've lost your pattern and are unable to quell your emotions," He told him carefully. "Fighting again will only tire you out further, as well. And I hate to say this, Wolfram, but at the moment it appears you shall be the one to become worn out before me."

Wolfram made an odd sound of disbelief, and he looked really cut down. I stood up and headed towards the pair of them. I felt really guilty, since it's all my fault that he got distracted. "Wolfram, I'm sorry, I was just-" I tried but he cut me off, looking positively furious.

"Save your breath, wimp! Don't you even try apologising, damn you! Just leave me the hell alone!" He stormed off, dragging the tip of his sword along the grass, leaving a deep mark in the ground. I've really screwed up…But, I was just trying to cheer him on! I'm completely hopeless…

"Conrad, why don't you let Wolfram fight you again?" I pleaded with my godfather hopefully. But, he shook his head from side to side.

"Sorry, Your Majesty, but what I said before was the truth; he's too weary at the moment, and he can't think straight due to his anger. He wouldn't stand a chance, so it'll have to be another day," He explained, smiling at me. "You wanted him to beat me, Your Majesty?" Oh, erm…Yeah, about that…

"It-it's not like it's anything personal or anything like that!" I stuttered, waving my arms about. "Well, it's just…you know how he is…He really wants to defeat you one day, so I was just trying to encourage him…" I gave a depressed sigh, "But, that only resulted in _you_ beating _him_. Which is great, and all!" I added quickly. "It's good to see you're not losing your touch, eheh…But, I just…"

"You wanted Wolfram to be happy?"

"Yes." I blinked. "Well, that is, um…" He's practically grinning at me in that, 'I'm-Your-Godfather-So-I-Can-Pretty-Much-Read-Your-Mind' kind of way. Wh-what…? It's like he's smirking at me! And in that all-knowing kind of way…I hate it when people do this! It's like with Murata, how he can see right through me. It's like Conrad's got this personal joke going and he won't let me in on it. Darn it, this is making me feel really self-conscious!

"Your Highness," He addressed, interrupting my musings. "The matches are over now, so I'm prepared to give you your sword fighting lessons. Are you prepared?"

"Huh? Oh! I don't have Morgif with me at the moment, but…"

"You can borrow one of the soldier's swords to practice; I'm sure they won't mind," He affixed with a pleasant smile. "So, are you ready, Your Majesty?"

I prepared myself to reprimand him for the 'Your Majesty' title, but then I spotted Wolfram sulking off to the side. He still had his sword out, and was using it to stab at the ground moodily. Hm…a large part of me doesn't want to get Wolfram into an even fouler mood by going to see him, but at the same time, a part of me is saying that he'll fly off the handle if I agreed to practice with Conrad. Let's see…If I agreed to practice with Conrad, Wolfram will throw a jealous tantrum and might think that _I_ think Wolfram's not good enough to train me, and if I don't train, I'll have to return to signing papers with Gwendal. So maybe the question isn't whether I _should_ train, but _who_ I should train _with_…

If I asked Wolfram to train me instead…

"Uh, don't get offended by this, but I think that it would be best if I didn't train with you, Conrad," I told him glumly, staring at Wolfram's irate form to the side. "It's just…well…"

He gave me an understanding smile. "Yes, I see. Best of luck with the training, then," He offered cheerfully, and I felt a nervous bead of sweat that slid down the side of my face.

"Yeah, thanks," I muttered grimly, dragging my feet slowly over towards the jealous pretty boy. Alright, so, I'll tell him that I refused Conrad's offer to train with him, and then tell him that I was hoping he would train me, instead. Then he'll look surprised, and become enthusiastically enlightened and proceed to teach me. Brilliant; I just hope it goes that way, and I really hope he doesn't start throwing fireballs at me…

I seated myself noisily next to him and crossed my legs, turning to face him. He looked up, and his eyes flashed menacingly as the corner of his mouth twitched unhappily. "Go away, wimp!" He growled viciously, finally sheathing his sword. Well, I suppose I don't want to drag out his negative feelings towards me anymore, so I should start with…

"I'm sorry," I apologised sincerely, a somber smile on my face. "I'm sorry for calling out to you and throwing you off. I should have known to keep my mouth shut."

"What were you calling out for, anyway?" He mumbled in that, 'You-Are-A-Hopeless-Wimp' kind of way. Huh, what does he mean, 'why was I calling out'? Didn't he hear what I was saying? I swore he knew...

"I was offering you my support," I told him honestly while uncrossing my legs and wrapping my arms around them. "I thought it'd be great if you could beat Conrad, so I was just-"

"You idiot," He interjected grumpily, though there was no heat behind his words. "You shouldn't call out your support to me, wimp. If you seriously wanted to just observe the match, then you should have kept your mouth shut and just watched. And anyway, you should have been working with Gwendal, not out on the grounds," He reminded me, sticking his nose up in the air. "You're a completely unreliable Maou." I grinned at him. Heh, if I'm not mistaken, that's his way of thanking me for the support, even if I did distract him. It probably meant a lot to him, he just can never find the right way to voice his gratitude.

"Whatever, Wolfram. Now, listen," I ordered fixedly, "I came over here because I was also wondering if you wanted to train me in sword fighting. You know, if you haven't got anything better to do…?"

"Why are you asking me this?" He demanded in bewilderment. "Just go and train with Lord Weller, since he _is_ Shin Makoku's greatest swordsman."

I thought about going into a long explanation as to why I wanted to train with him instead of Conrad, but I just replied with a simple, "No."

Wolfram stared. "You're so illogical."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm asking you to train me. Don't tell me you don't want to?" I smiled slyly. "Well, if you don't want to, perhaps I _should_ go with Conrad, and…" I got to my feet but he reached out and snagged my sleeve firmly.

"You cheating wimp! _I_ am going to train you, and that's that!" He also jumped to his feet, drawing his sword. He fixed me with a sharp glare. "Got it?"

I laughed, "Right. I'll just need to get a sword and-"

"Here you are, Your Majesty," Conrad smiled from where he had been standing, which appeared to be at a close enough distance to have heard our entire conversation. Why, that eavesdropper…! He had Morgif presented in his arms, and his smile widened. "I took the liberty of retrieving Morgif for Your Highness while you were conversing with Wolfram." Yeah, right; you had one of your soldiers run off to grab Morgif while you stood nearby to just listen to our conversation! I don't know why, but Conrad's smile looks almost perverted in a strange and creepy kind of way.

"Well, thanks," I remarked suspiciously, making a mental note to tell Conrad to stop doing such creepy things. He bowed respectably before leaving, that pleased grin never leaving his face. There's that, 'I-Know-Something-You-Don't-Know-Because-I'm-Your-Godfather' air about him, and it's making me a bit anxious.

I heard a sound of grating metal behind me and saw Wolfram there, in his fighting stance with his sword raised. "Prepare yourself," He warned me with a conceited smirk. "Unlike Lord Weller, I won't be going easy on you just because you're a weak little wimp."

"Right – and don't call me that!" I snapped with little agitation. He's back to acting like his usual hot-headed self, not being all sulky and depressed due to his loss. I still feel guilty because I broke his concentration, but I think it's best if I put those distractions to the back of my mind since Wolfram's charging in for his first attack. With a mighty clang, Morgif is sent flying with a dignified groan. I sighed exasperatedly.

* * *

After several hours I collapsed onto the grass with a great, 'hooo…!' and sucked in a large amount of oxygen. It's weird, but even though Wolfram's a fierce fighter with a high level of skill, and the fact that he loses his temper easily and he is really impatient, I've felt like I've achieved a new level in skill with my swordsmanship. Conrad may be kind in his training, but he works me a lot harder then Wolfram. Sure, I'm exhausted from my training with Wolfram, too, but when I requested for short breaks during the day he would grumble an annoyed, 'Wimp!' but allow me to, nevertheless.

He'd give me great advice – not just with the way I held my sword, but with my stance and everything. Like to keep my legs shoulder-length apart, and to keep in a defensive position when waiting for my opponent to attack me. It was really helpful…And once, Wolfram had used a certain move to trip me up and I nearly fell over, but instead of just letting me trip over he actually caught me by the arm and lifted me firmly back onto my feet. I'm rather grateful about that, since my backside probably would have had a nasty bruise otherwise…

"Have I improved today?" I wondered aloud, and Wolfram turned to face me with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"You decide: Do _you_ think you've improved today?" He questioned testily.

I frowned before responding, "I think I have. A little. And that's thanks to you, since you gave me such great advice as my teacher," I said with a grateful chuckle. "Thank you."

It looked as if his entire body tensed for a long moment, before sticking his nose up in the air, a pale and indignant blush on his cheeks. "Oh, shut up with your gratitude, wimp. That's the last thing I want to hear from you." I think that's safe to say that he means, 'You're welcome'. Well, I think this learning-to-understand-Wolfram-thing is turning out rather well. It's been an enjoyable day…No meetings with neighbouring representatives, no studies, there were hardly any signing of papers, and-

Oh. My. God.

"ACK!" I screamed out in panic, and Wolfram jumped.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" He cried in outrage. "Why are you all of a sudden-?"

"I forgot all about Gwendal!" I said in distress, raking my hands threw my hair. "I completely forgot! Oh no! He's going to kill me! The papers still need to be signed, and he's probably popped so many veins by now that he's half-dead! Oh, damn it…!"

"Yuuri, calm down!"

"This is not the time to be calm!" I exclaimed wildly, hurriedly getting to my feet. "It's time to panic! Panic, and then run all the way back to Gwendal's office and apologise over and over…! Sorry, I have to go now, Wolfram!" I yelled over my shoulder, hearing Wolfram mutter, 'He's hopeless' as I left. I sprinted all the way through the castle corridors until I spotted Gwendal's office up ahead. I banged on the door frantically, tapping my foot in nervousness. The door swung open and Gwendal stood there, his eyes narrowed and cold.

"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" I repeated over and over, but his icy glare never melted. "I completely lost track of time, and I was training, and I-I-!"

"It's fine, Conrart already informed me of your training with my younger brother," Gwendal stated curtly, though he looked very displeased. "I will be the one to take care of the papers today. You, however, will be required to take care of them tomorrow, and the day after, and you will _not_ be taking any 'breaks'. Do you understand, Your Highness?"

He's so ready to kill me, regardless… "Sure, Gwendal. I promise, I'll do it – all of it – tomorrow and the day after, I swear!"

"Good," He commented, his eyes still narrowed with distaste. "I have a lot of work to do, so please leave me be." He closed the door behind him with a sharp snap, and I couldn't help but feel a sense of over-whelming dread because of tomorrow. He's so ticked off at me he'll probably invent some paperwork so I will be cooped up for even longer…

But, I mused optimistically, I've made some progress on deciphering Wolfram's behaviour. Taking Murata's advice really helped, and I think I'm really on a roll. Despite the doom I face tomorrow, nothing can ruin my cheerful mood.

"Your Highness!" Squealed Günter as he ran towards me, arms outstretched and tears flowing down his cheeks. "Oh, how I have longed to see you, Sire! It has been hours since I saw you, and I have felt such a powerful sense of loneliness when I cannot be by your side! Oh, Your Majesty-!"

Well, that could be a cause for great terror, since it looks as if he's going to squeeze me to death when he gets to me…

…It's probably wise to start running…

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Hm, yeah, I really loved this chapter, heh heh. I hope you thought they seemed pretty in-character, and that everything seemed realistic - by KKM standards, that is. xD

I doubt there are any typos, but if there are, my sincere apologies!

Oh, I am so frustrated with the lack of KKM DVDs being released in Australia at the moment...I have the entire first season, but only the first 3 volumes of the second season have been released in America, so it's going to probably take another year until they show up...Damn...

Anyway! Despite my eagerness to update and finish writing this story, I won't do any of that unless I get some reviews.

That's right, REVIEW, my good people!

**REVIEW**


	3. The Meditation

**Chapter Warnings: **Mild coarse language, Mild themes.

**Author's Notes: **I've finally seen the last episode of KKM, so hopefully I won't get anything messed up in my fanfics in regards to what happens in the show. Anyway, thank you for all your kind reviews! 23 for 2 chapters is great; thanks for your support!

**Disclaimer: Tomo Takabayashi is the rightful owner of Kyou Kara Maou!**

Meditation: _continued or extended thought; reflection; contemplation._

* * *

**- In the Face of Anger -  
Chapter Three: The Meditation**

Note to self: Do not _ever_ piss Gwendal off again. Ever. Never, ever again. _NEVER. _I was literally locked away for two days, and my hand is aching from all the signing I did. Not to mention the fact I was completely bored senseless, and rather then being allowed to leave to eat, the food was brought to me…It was probably the worst few days of my life. The whole ordeal was bad enough to give me a massive migraine.

"Your Highness!" Günter simpered adoringly. He had led me into one of the less used halls of Blood Pledge Castle, insisting that rather then having me locked up all day like Gwendal had, he was going to show me certain interesting things in the castle. I've got a bad feeling about when we reach the treasure chamber…We'll never leave… "This is an ancient scroll, you see," He praised, indicating at an exceptionally long scroll that was tacked up horizontally from one side of the room to another. The fabric was red with different mazoku characters sewn into it, and in the middle of the scroll was one of those strange lion-cross-fish things. "And, Your Majesty, do you know what it tells us?"

My eyes squinted at the text written on the scroll, attempting to decipher it. "Hm…well, I think it's headed as 'RANKINGS'. Is that right?"

Günter nodded happily. "Oh, how clever you are, Your Highness! It is an enchanted scroll which tells us the leading mazoku when it comes to how powerful our magic skills are." Wow, it can do that? But this thing must be horribly out-dated… "Centuries ago, the most powerful mazoku at the time created this scroll using his very own magic. It has the power to change accordingly whenever someone's magic is stronger than someone else's. I believe he created it because he was aware of how no one's magic could rival his own, and he just wanted to rub it in a bit by creating this, just so other mazoku could see his name at the top of the scroll. Oh!" He cried in excitement, pointing at one of the names near the middle of the scroll. "As you can see, Your Majesty-"

"It's moving!" I exclaimed in shock. It's true; one of the names that had previously been there faded away, three other names moved up, and then the same name that had faded appeared in an appropriate space. "That's incredible! What sort of magic did he use to do that?"

"We are uncertain, unfortunately, Your Majesty," Günter informed me gravely. Hm, so, this thing can tell us who the most powerful is in magic skills and who is the least. I wonder…?

"Where am I ranked?" I questioned curiously.

"Why, at the very top, of course," Günter said approvingly, indicating to my name. How can I be at the top? It's not exactly me who has all the awesome magic power, but my other personality – the Maou's personality. "Lady Cecilie is second only to you, Your Majesty."

"Huh," I muttered. That would make sense, since she was the previous Maou. "What are you ranked, Günter?"

Günter's eyes scanned the scroll for a second before pointing at his name. "It would appear I am ranked seventh. Gwendal is eighth. Oh, my, I have surpassed even Gwendal!" Günter cheered, doing an odd wiggle-of-a-dance. I stared at the name third from the top, not being able to read it.

"Who's the third?" I asked Günter interestedly. Günter frowned in slight distaste, but nodded in approval.

"Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld would be third."

"Oh, Wolfram is-_what?_" I blinked, stunned. I had no idea Wolfram's magic was regarded as something so great! I knew he was powerful, but I kinda always thought Günter and Gwendal would be stronger then him. "Is Wolfram's magic really that powerful?"

"I have to say that Wolfram may be a selfish, spoilt little brat, but his magic skills are definitely plausible," He admitted thoughtfully. "Where Wolfram is lacking slightly in his swordsmanship, he certainly makes up for in magic skills."

"Wolfram's not a bad swordsman!" I objected. "Do they have a scroll that tells us who is ranked in swordsmanship?"

Günter shook his head. "No. I know that Conrad would be currently at the top, where I used to be, but I have retired – in case you were wondering, Lord Wolfram would be ranked about tenth."

"Tenth is good, though!" I said defensively. "Wolfram's a good swordsman, really. I don't understand why everyone around here seems to think he's not …"

"Wolfram is better known for his magic skills," Günter told me reasonably. "I have heard a story from Lord Grisela Geigen Huber; he told me that he once challenged Wolfram to a duel out in human territory, and although he defeated Wolfram quite easily, afterwards Wolfram attempted to keep fighting, but with his fire magic."

"You mean…he was able to summon his magic, despite being in human territory?" I breathed in awe. I thought _I_ was the only one capable of doing that!

"Yes. And although unlike Your Majesty, he was not able to injure Geigen Huber because he could not keep proper control over his powers, but it was miraculous he actually could summon it in the first place. Therefore, his ranking as third best is definitely appropriate."

Hm…Lady Celi is ranked second more then likely because she was the previous Maou. I'm ranked first because of my other personality's powers. Technically, it's not my own power that has me at the top, which is unfair considering how hard Wolfram would have worked to master his magic. The only magic I can use when I'm normal is healing magic, and that's not helpful in a dangerous situation.

Hm, well, perhaps I should go locate Wolfram and have a talk about this. I've actually wanted to learn to control my magic without having to transform into the Maou. Since Lady Celi is out on one of her quests for free love (And not only that, she scares me a fair amount) I think it would be suitable to request some more training from Wolfram. I hope he doesn't mind…

"Your Majesty?" I heard Günter cry in distress, since he had not noticed I had escaped. "Where are you, Sire?"

* * *

Wolfram placed a hand on either side of his hips, an eyebrow raised elegantly in skepticism. "What is with you lately? Why do you suddenly want training from me all of the time?" I had managed to find him out in gardens, staring at one of the castle walls uninterestedly, obviously with nothing better to do. 

"Günter told me you were third in comparison to me and your Mother when it comes to magic," I explained to him quickly. "And I don't think I feel comfortable at the top of the scroll when I didn't even need to take the time to master my magic. So, I was just wondering whether you'd be able to show me how to use my magic without having to transform into my other personality."

"But, why?" He said bewilderedly. "As long as you have your powers as the Maou, why should it bother you? It's not like you always faint after transforming anymore, you know…"

"That's true," I acknowledged. "But, I still want to feel like I deserve to be ranked at the top! Come on, Wolfram…!"

"Yuuri, to be honest, I couldn't be bothered," He admitted grumpily. "Surely you could master it yourself?"

"I think that'd be rather hard," I told him, suddenly getting an idea. "But, I suppose there are Günter and Gwendal out there to teach me." I inwardly smirked at the agitated look he gave me. "Last chance: will you teach me?"

He gave a tired sigh. "Fine, follow me," He ordered and I did so. We walked through the numerous hallways of the castle, and Wolfram muttered things under his breath the whole way. I felt a tad awkward, so I decided to strike up conversation.

"So…just where are we going?"

Wolfram glanced back irritably, "Well, we're searching for a quiet place to train," He stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"How are we going to find a quiet place in the castle?" I wondered.

"Hmph," Wolfram scoffed, "The fact that I'm searching for one proves just how much effort I put in to please you, wimp." Damn that insult…!

Eventually we had left the inside of the castle and were out on the grounds. I followed Wolfram around to the back of the castle, since he seemed to know where he was going. He halted at the back, commanded something to the guards there who looked a little uneasy, and then they left. "Okay, sit down here," Wolfram indicated to the shady area on the ground, and I sat with my back propped against the castle wall. Wolfram sat down in front of me with his legs crossed and arms folded. "This is probably as quiet we're going to get," He stated. "Now, I'm assuming the magic you'd like to control is water, right?"

Well, I hadn't really thought about it, but water appears to be my strongest magic, so I nodded. "Yes."

"Okay. Your other personality appears whenever you become intensely angry, correct?" I nodded again. "If your regular wimpy self wants to be able to handle water magic without the need to transform, I think you'll have to focus on becoming as calm as possible." Huh? What does he mean?

"I don't understand…" I admitted blankly. Wolfram gave an exasperated sigh.

"Alright…Elemental magic is affected by the personality of the mazoku," Wolfram said slowly. "For example, my brother, Gwendal: Earth can symbolise seriousness, and a person who is solid and down-to-earth. In a panicky situation, Gwendal is able to think clearly and practically, which allows him to bring out his full potential with his element.

"Günter is Air, which can represent freshness; difference. And intelligence," He affixed. "You'll notice that though Günter is definitely a bit of an _airhead_ in normal situations, he is capable of thinking intellectually when in a combat situation. He tends to become a lot wiser when he fights."

"Oh, yeah, I've noticed that!"

"Well, then there's me – Fire." I could practically feel my curiosity bubbling by now. "Fire is known to represent anger, which probably suits me very well," He said with grim bemusement, and I frowned. "My tutors believed I was going to become an Earth controller like my brother, but I was always having problems mastering that element. Then, one day I got frustrated with my tutors and set the curtains on fire by accident." He smirked in a satisfied sort of way, as if it was a good memory to think back upon.

"Anyway," He continued, "Your element is water, which represents serenity, kindness, and the ability to protect people when in danger. Water can also be very vicious, which explains your Maou personality," He told me reasonably. "So, in order for you to tap into your water magic, you'll have to do some meditation and completely calm yourself. Your other personality is practically the opposite of your usual self, so when _you_ become angry, _his_ magic reacts. I think that's how it works, anyway."

"I see," I confirmed a little confusedly, and I was still bothered by Wolfram's words. "Wolfram, fire doesn't just represent anger, you know."

Wolfram blinked. "I'm aware, but I normally use anger to tap into my magic ability."

"Are you sure?" I challenged him. I'm not sure why I feel the need to say all this, but I want to make things clear to him. "Fire _does_ represent anger, but it can also represent passion, right?" Wolfram cocked his head to the side, obviously uncertain to where this was going. "Well, you're really passionate, right?"

"Well, I don't know," He answered honestly. "It's not like I think about these sorts of things a lot."

"You know what I think?" I said eagerly, and Wolfram narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "I think your magic is stronger when you are fighting over something you're passionate about, not just when you're pissed off about something."

Wolfram rolled his eyes. "Stop spitting out this random garbage," He grumbled moodily. "We're out here to teach you how to control your magic, not to listen to your opinions about my magic, wimp." Every time I attempt to discuss things to do with him, he changes the subject. Why does he get so awkward when we talk about him? He's always so uncomfortable especially when his feelings are brought into the discussion…

"Cross your legs," He ordered, and I sighed before complying. I felt a little startled when he suddenly grabbed both of my hands and brought them together. "Now, cup them like this and hold them there." I did so, and Wolfram released my appendages. "Right. Now, just relax and try and search for the magic inside of you. Close your eyes," He added firmly.

My eyelids slid shut, but I couldn't stop the feeling of self-consciousness that let itself known. Not only was I feeling uneasy and a tad vulnerable to be sitting here with my back pressed against the wall, my eyes closed and Wolfram looking at me with those hauntingly pretty eyes of his, but the drumming inside my head from the migraine is worsening. Wait, 'hauntingly pretty eyes of his'? What the heck? Oh! Right, I'm supposed to be meditating somewhat. Okay…clearing mind…clearing mind…

But, my mind really hurts! "I've got a headache," I whined, but kept my eyes still shut. "I just keep picturing those damn papers to be signed…and I can see Gwendal glaring at me, and-"

There's something pressing on both sides of my head. Something is pressed on both sides of my head. Hands. I recognised them to be hands; really, really soft hands, and the thumbs were resting comfortably on my temples. Wait a minute…these hands must belong to Wolfram!

My eyes snapped open, just in time to see Wolfram's face drawing nearer, eyes sliding shut. His nose nearly touched mine when I raised my hands and shoved him roughly in the chest, knocking him onto his back. _What the heck? Was he…was he trying to…?_

Was he trying to _kiss_ me? Oh, God…

"What the hell, Yuuri?" Wolfram cried outrageously, jumping to his feet with his face completely red. "Why did you do that?" He demanded furiously.

"Well, what were _you_ doing?" I squeaked, flustered. Heat crept onto my face, and I attempted to fight it down. I can't believe he would have taken advantage of me like that!

He growled indignantly, "You said you had a headache, so I was actually going to use my healing magic on you! Healing magic not only would cure your headache, but it feels really nice, so it would have helped you to relax!"

"But I opened my eyes and you were…you were right _there!_" I exclaimed embarrassedly, my arms waving about oddly. "I was so freaked out!"

"You stupid wimp!" He cursed, seething. "My healing magic works better when a part of the person to be healed is touching my forehead, idiot! Since _your_ forehead was what was in pain, it only seemed fitting to have _my_ forehead pressed against it, and the magic would work even faster and more efficiently!" Oh, so that…then, he wasn't…_oops_…

"Oh." I felt really stupid. "Sorry."

Wolfram swore under his breath and sat back up, folding his arms grumpily. "Wimp," He said for good measure, and I shot a glowering glare at him. He 'hmph'ed. "Does your head still hurt?" He inquired, his voice softened. Well, now that I've noticed it, it seems to have _intensified_ in pain…

"Um, yeah…" I murmured quietly, and felt his hands cupping the sides of my head gently, again. God, they're really soft, and if someone was to walk by and see this, it wouldn't look right…It would look like Wolfram was going to…

"Will you let me use my magic this time?" Wolfram requested with an almost teasing smirk, and I rolled my eyes.

"Y-yeah," I stuttered, mentally berating myself. Wolfram wouldn't have tried to kiss me, honestly! I can't believe I completely spazzed out like that, really…Wolfram's not the kind of person to take advantage of someone.

"Close your eyes," He told me firmly. Although, I thought bemusedly as his forehead pressed against my own, it _did_ and still _does_ look highly suspicious…I mean, here we are, hiding from spying eyes, with our foreheads pressed together and our noses brushing against each other…Oh, my face is glowing red, I just know it! Darn, I hope no one comes around…My headache is really bad…

Despite his order to close my eyes, I kept them wide open and stared. He's…so close…I can feel his warm breath…His scent…is nice…kinda like…some sweet-smelling roses…

I saw green in my vision, and as my migraine disappeared, I knew his healing magic was taking effect. Man, despite our closeness, I felt my awkwardness, pain and blush ebbing away quickly. His magic is so effective!

"Now," His voice interrupted my thoughts, "Allow the magic to calm you. Relax, and try and search for the magic inside of you. Try picturing scenes of water," He added helpfully, and I finally closed my eyes, still a little paranoid about our proximity. Okay, water…oceans…the pool my Mom keeps full so I can travel back to my house easily…hot springs…the bath…

Huh? I can see blue in my vision. A strange figure standing there, adorned in black with dark hair and dark eyes is there, too. His hair was a little longer then my own, and his eyes were narrowed. The blue was blindingly bright, and it was all I could see…The outline of that guy was still there, but his face was concealed by shadows.

"Yuuri!" My eyes snapped open at Wolfram's voice, and I glanced down when I felt something cool in my hands. It was a perfect blue sphere, shimmering and reflective like that of water. It rotated on its axis, rocking and wobbling in my hands. "It's incredible you could summon magic on your first real attempt," Wolfram commented in amazement. "That's great, wimp."

"Ha!" I cheered, and I brought my hands up to eye-level to get a better look at the sphere. "I did it! But, how do I make it take different shapes? Like, how you can make your fire turn into a lion, and-?"

The sphere gave a great tremble, and then broke free of its shape. It splashed onto my hands and into my lap, and I blinked haphazardly. "Uh…?"

"You lost concentration," Wolfram snickered and I shot him a sharp glare. "You need to remain focused on your magic if you want it to remain under your control." Well, thanks for telling me that earlier! Even if it _was_ kinda obvious…

"Try again," Wolfram said, still smirking in that, 'Oh-Well-I-Am-Definitely-Better-Than-An-Idiot-Like-You' way. He placed his hands on either side of my face again, pressed his forehead against my own and green once again covered my vision. It was a lot easier to concentrate with his magic to ease me…It feels really good…

"Your Majesty!" Shrieked a voice that I immediately recognised to be Günter's, and the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. Uh-oh, he's found me. "Your Highness! What are you doing out here, and with Wolfram for that matter?" He demanded incredulously. "Wh-why were you so close? Why are you _still_ so close?" He corrected in alarm, and I noticed Wolfram was still cupping the sides of my head while he faced Günter with an irritated look on his face. "Your…Your Majesty…why are you…? Why are you w-wet?"

I stared at him, and then slowly my eyes trailed down to my wet pants. I paled. "Günter…" I started, knowing that this looked _so_ wrong. He finds Wolfram and I alone, with Wolfram's hands and forehead against my face while my pants are soaked. Oh, God, no…!

However, before I said anything else, his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell onto the ground, flat on his back.

"Looks like he fainted," Wolfram stated with obvious amusement. I cried out in frustration and pushed Wolfram away, hurrying over to where Günter lay unconscious.

"Günter!" I yelled desperately, shaking the poor man. "_Günter?_ Günter!"

"We should get him back to the castle and find Gisela to take care of him," Wolfram said wisely, approaching Günter and I. "You know…" He smiled almost slyly. "When he awakens, they're going to ask what caused him to faint so unexpectedly. And he'll probably say something like, 'Oh, well, I caught His Highness and Lord Wolfram out behind the castle, and they were doing…!'-"

"Don't you even _joke_ about that!" I cried with a furious blush painted on my features. I leered at him angrily, heaving Günter's arm across my shoulder and I got to my feet, feeling weighed down. "Now, help me get Günter back into the castle," I requested as politely as possible, causing Wolfram to bristle.

"Pathetic little wimp," He insulted moodily, assisting me with getting my white-haired teacher back inside the castle.

"Don't call me a wimp," I snapped tiredly, not quite able to muster enough heat to actually sound irritated. This has become ridiculous…I think I'll stop this whole learning-to-understand-Wolfram thing for a while so I can recover from this incident. And hopefully so that Günter can recover, too. If he can.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I read on wikipedia (I love that thing) that Wolfram's magic is second only to Yuuri's. I was like, 'Huh? Really? YAY!' and I did an odd wiggle-of-a-dance. I decided Celi is more appropriate to be second, though, so I stuck Wolfram as third. Also, I hope you guys weren't confused with Wolfram's explanation about Yuuri's magic and such. If you're confused, don't worry; Yuuri's still a little confused, too! 

Next chapter is called The Cachinnation.

Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Makes sure you give me a REVIEW!

**REVIEW!**


	4. The Cachinnation

**Chapter Warnings: **Suggestive themes, language.

**Author's Notes: **Gosh, 35 reviews? I'm loving you guys! Keep reviewing and I'll keep updating! Also, if anyone who reads this also reads my Hentai Inuyasha! fanfic, I do apologise that I deleted it. But, I seriously doubt that I would have ever updated it, eep...Don't kill me!

Damn it, I've having a hard time writing chapter 10 of this fanfic...I just can't get myself to write it! I keep wanting to write in my other Yuuram fanfic (Not posted yet) and it's frustrating. I know what I want to do with chapter 10, I just can't get it to be written the right way. Damn. Anyway, read on!

**Disclaimer: KKM is not my property.**

Cachinnation: _to laugh loudly or immoderately._

* * *

**- In the Face of Anger -  
Chapter Four: The Cachinnation**

The next few days after that incident were tough. The moment that Günter had woken up, he had wailed for the whole castle to hear how he had caught Wolfram and I, '_in what had looked like an incredibly sensual position, and His Majesty was completely drenched in what appeared to be…_' At hearing this, Gisela had looked stunned, while Annissina wore her usual smirk. Gwendal's eye twitched a number of times before he had to excuse himself, and Conrad coughed, though it sounded suspiciously like a chuckle.

What was worse was that when I had tried to explain what had actually happened, Wolfram had refused to back me up. He just crossed his arms with an indignant blush on his face and his nose high in the air. Everyone from Ulrike to the soldiers had eventually heard about it, so wherever I went there were giggling and gossiping maids, soldiers smiling in an all-knowing way, Günter moping and shooting me depressive glances, and Conrad looking positively enlightened. There was also the fact that Wolfram had refused to speak to me since I had completely denied ever doing something like that with him, even if it _was _the actual truth.

When Murata had been informed about it, however, everything just seemed to worsen. He had left the temple and come to Blood Pledge Castle just so he could give me a pat on the back, grin in a perverted sort of way and whisper, "So, after _getting to know_ Sir von Bielefeld a bit better, what do you think of him now?" I slapped his hand a way and yelled at him for a while, and he was sent into hysterics. Conrad, who had been standing near by, once again coughed in a way that sounded incredibly like a laugh.

Basically I've become a great big joke of the castle along with being their King. Well, this just isn't funny! Things are so bad I feel like jumping into the nearest pool of water and going home to my Mum's miso soup and my own bed. Currently, however, I walked beside my godfather through the castle halls, and I sighed miserably. "Really, Conrad, it's not what Günter implied!" I whined.

"What are you talking about, Your Majesty?" Ooh, that wise guy…and he even used that cursed formality again!

"_Don't_ call me 'Your Majesty', and you know exactly what I'm talking about!" I snapped unhappily, folding my arms behind my head as we walked. "Everyone in the castle thinks Wolfram and I are intimate now or something!"

"Everyone already thought the two of you were," Conrad pointed out to me and I blanched. "You _do_ share the same bed, so people were bound to get ideas about it." Sure, it _sounds_ that way, but _sleeping_ is all we do together! …Oh, God…

"Argh!" I cried out in frustration and threw my hands up into the air. "I can't take this anymore! People keep questioning me for more information about what Wolfram and I were doing, and when I say we weren't doing anything, they just smirk at me and go, 'Oh, yeah, sure'. And then I'll ask Wolfram to back me up, but he just goes, 'Hmph'!" I raked my hands through my hair stressfully. Conrad gave me an understanding smile, so I know he's about to provide me with some helpful advice. Thank _God_…

"Maybe he just finds that the truth hurts," Conrad chuckled merrily. Wait a minute, what? _What?_ _WHAT?_

"What the _crap_ is that supposed to mean?" I spluttered embarrassedly. "'The truth hurts', I mean, what the? Are you implying that he'd rather be guilty instead of innocent in this situation?" Conrad grinned as heat crept onto my face.

"Oh, I don't really know the truth, Your Highness," Conrad said with an ignorant shrug. That…that _liar!_ "In any case, Wolfram hasn't been in a great mood for the past few days. Why don't you sort things out between the two of you in private?" He suggested not-too-innocently.

I clapped my hands together, giving him a pleading look. "Conrad,_ I_ know that _you_ know more as to why Wolfram's been in such a bad mood, so can't you just explain it to me? Pleeeeease?" I begged desperately. Conrad immediately gave me the most chipper smile he could muster, which caused one of his teeth to glint.

"Unfortunately, Your Majesty, I'm just as clueless as you are," He responded, successfully crushing my hopes. "If you want to know the truth behind Wolfram's behaviour, just ask him." He makes it sound as if it's so simple! Yeah, I'm just gonna wander up to Wolfram and go, 'Say, Wolfram, is there a chance you're annoyed with me because Günter didn't _really_ catch us doing something along the lines of _lovemaking?_' Yeah, I'm sure he'll give me a perfectly reasonable answer, and then forgive me for whatever the hell I've done.

I sighed dejectedly as Conrad and I continued walking through the castle halls. I glanced out one of the windows we passed and caught Wolfram sitting crossed-legged on the grounds. He was giving a bush a very heated stare…heated enough that the plant eventually burst into flames. Oh, bugger…Why is he so ticked off all the time? 'Maybe he just finds that the truth hurts'…No way! Conrad's just made the whole thing sound really perverted…

Which it isn't. Anyway, I suppose I should talk things over with Wolfram, and hopefully he'll stop scowling. If he doesn't, he'll start getting wrinkles like Gwendal, and then he'll become even _more_ pissed…

Hm, that want to return home is intensifying…

* * *

Alright, I mused determinedly before entering my bedroom, it's time to have that little talk with Wolfram. Said pretty boy was lying on the left side of the bed with the covers pulled up to his chin, a deep frown on his features despite the fact that he's supposedly asleep. I approached the other side of the bed and sat down on the mattress, turning my head to see Wolfram's back facing me. "Wolfram?" He didn't answer, but I knew he was awake. "You're not asleep; if you were, you'd be snoring."

He sat up so abruptly and fast that it made me jump, and I felt that strong urge to run away as he glared at me. "I do _not_ snore!" He scoffed defensively, folding his arms. His negligee had slipped dramatically off his shoulders from his sudden movement, and I forced my eyes to stare at his face.

"You _do_ snore," I informed him smugly, and he flushed indignantly. Well, it was the truth!

"I don't." Oh dear, here comes one of those petty arguments…

"You do!"

"As if."

"No, really, you do." This is becoming very tiring…

"I don't."

"You do."

"Don't."

"Do!"

"I _don't!_" He growled and ended up thwacking me with a pillow viciously until I stopped trying to tell him the truth. God, he just can't accept it; how ridiculous…_'Maybe he just finds that the truth hurts_'…That statement would apply more to this situation than to the other issue…I hope that's the case, because if Wolfram really does feel disappointed we weren't doing something…inappropriate…then I'm going to go sleep in another bed. This is weird, considering this is _my_ bed, and Wolfram just so happens to force himself into it…

A voice that sounded very much like Murata's told me to not rile him up any further and to ask him what was bothering him so much. I must say I'd have to agree with the voice, so I'll begin by stating, "You're angry at me."

His eyes narrowed, but he did not reply. I'm going to take that as a yes. "Why? What have I done to upset you, Wolfram?" I questioned him cautiously. His head snapped up to look at me with an intent that could almost be considered as murder, and he gripped the bed sheets tightly.

"What have you done? Absolutely _nothing!_" He shouted in my face, and I flinched horribly. What the heck…? "You stupid wimp! The fact that no matter how long it's been since we got engaged, you still won't even talk about it! You don't discuss just why the hell you have so many damn issues about it!" I blinked, clueless, and this seemed to make him even madder. "The very thought of the engagement repulses you, but did you have to go and say it in such a blatantly cruel way?"

"Hold up a second," I interjected hurriedly, and I saw flames dancing in his eyes. I suddenly remembered how that bush caught on fire from his glare, and I inwardly grimaced. "Don't you think 'repulse' is a bit strong? And what do you mean, 'in such a blatantly cruel way'?" I wondered bemusedly. "Cruel? How have I been cruel?"

"You narrow-minded moron," He insulted with a heavy groan, and I frowned at him. "So _what_ if Günter didn't _really_ catch us in the middle of something? You didn't have to deny it as if it was the least likely and most farfetched thing you'd ever heard of in your entire life!" I flushed. I mean, come on, the conversation we were having was a bit…Well, Günter thought we were…!

"C-come on, Wolfram, he thought we were…you know…" I muttered blushingly, bowing my head to look at my hands resting in my lap. "This whole thing is just…it was one of those wrong-place-at-the-wrong-time moments…"

Wolfram snorted, "Of course it was! Why, the very idea of it not being one of those moments is completely ridiculous! It's simply so far off that it's laughable!"

"Stop yelling at me," I complained and his eyes flashed dangerously. Hm…actually, I don't think 'dangerously' is the proper word for it. They flashed _something_ just then, but I can't put my finger on it. Could it be frustration? Weariness? Anger? Guilt? Wait, no, Wolfram doesn't really feel guilt…Hm, maybe he _does_ feel guilt…Either way, I'm still uncertain as to what flashed in his eyes just now…Could it have been…? "I really don't know what I'm supposed to say to you…" I admitted and he huffed moodily. What is he expecting me to say? Does he want me to say that it's not as farfetched as I made it out to be? But that would be like lying…I suppose if I was to think about it from Wolfram's position, and to see someone I…liked…denying having any sort of relationship like that with me, it would have hurt. So, then it was pain that flashed through Wolfram's eyes a moment ago?

If I was in Wolfram's position, I'd want the person who had upset me to say, "Sorry." Wolfram didn't look at me, a frown still on his face. "I'm really sorry, Wolfram. I wasn't intending to upset you, I just…freaked out a bit, you know me," I added, laughing.

"Hmph," He grunted, folding his arms and still refusing to meet my gaze. "Yes. I know you," He agreed darkly.

I looked at him, a worried expression crossing my face. "Wolf…" I murmured, using his nickname to try and get a friendlier atmosphere going. "Please don't be upset," I pleaded helplessly. It's true that he always looks upset, but in an angry sort of way. Right now he does look a bit angry, but I can see something like depression in his normally determined eyes. That glow of passion he normally has isn't present, and I don't like that. "…Still mad at me?"

Wolfram turned his head away from me. "Wolf…" I said miserably. "Come on; don't be so hung up over this…"

"Shut up," He muttered coldly. I really want him to laugh. I hate seeing him like this, and I hate the way it causes guilt to gnaw at my insides. It's an unpleasant and unwelcome feeling that I'd prefer to not have to deal with. I placed my hand on his shoulder cautiously. He tensed, but did not move to brush my hand off, thankfully.

I've positive that he's being troubled by something else, too. Surely something as minor as this wouldn't upset him quite as much, so what else could there be? Perhaps he's just thought too much into this to make it out worse than it really is…

I was aware that because of his choice of nightwear, my hand was resting on his exposed shoulder. My bare hand was touching his bare shoulder. My face turned red a little, and I shook the nervousness I was feeling off. It was strange of me to think of this, but his skin was really soft. Like, baby-smooth soft, and although it certainly looked that soft, it shouldn't be. He was a warrior; it would seem natural that his skin should become somewhat rough from all his training. I mean, _my_ hands are rough and calloused from baseball…I felt a tad awkward to rest my calloused hand on his smooth shoulder, but he didn't seem to mind it much – he wasn't as tense.

I gazed at his face thoughtfully; a part of me wondered whether his face was even softer, but I squashed that thought once I realised I had it. What's with me? Murata must have influenced me somehow after suggesting for me to understand Wolfram a bit more…Murata is evil.

I noticed Wolfram's blonde hair falling over his still frowning face, and I went to move the hair out of his face with my hand. I tucked the strands behind his ear, my fingertips unintentionally brushing lightly against his neck, and he shuddered, the corner of his mouth twitching. I blinked.

What was with that sudden movement? He still was determinedly facing away from me, his body tensing up again. I looked at him, puzzled, and then moved my other hand up to do a similar movement to what I did to Wolfram on myself. I lightly brushed my own neck, and felt the small gesture to…tickle.

Suddenly, I grinned at Wolfram slyly. "Hey...are you ticklish, Wolfram?"

He turned around to face me, and I removed my hand that has been resting on his shoulder. "Of course not!" He denied quickly. "Why would you ask me that?"

"Oh, I don't know…" I drawled, still smiling at him wistfully. "But people who are ticklish tend to deny that they are." Well, it is a fact, after all.

"Hmph! I wouldn't lie to you," Wolfram told me firmly. Oh _really_…?

"Is that the case?" I challenged, grinning. I moved my hand up, and he inched away from it slightly. "Sure about that?" I asked, and I ever-so-softly brushed my fingertip from the crook of his neck all the way along his shoulder. He shuddered violently, and his mouth twitched into an almost-smile. I beamed at him, and he glared at me.

"Don't," He warned me, but I brushed his threat off dismissively.

"Don't what?" I asked innocently, planting my index finger into the crook of his neck and wriggling it about. My Mom used to tickle me all the time when I was a kid, so I know all the sensitive spots. Judging from the way Wolfram's mouth was twitching and he was attempting to move away from me, this tickling method was working.

"Stop that!" But I didn't. "Yuuri! W-wimp! St…st-stop th-_thaaaaaat_…!" He gasped in some air sharply as I continued tickling him, and then – finally – he laughed. "Y-you b-better…heh…st-stop that…hehe…!" He was giggling! Despite my subconscious yelling at me for thinking it, Wolfram sounded undeniably cute. This side of Wolfram was such a contrast to his normal self that it was ridiculous. Normally he's hot-headed, accusing and violent, but now he's laughing and at my mercy. He looked really innocent, even though I knew better. It was like what Murata said, how people couldn't take Wolfram serious because of his appearance. 'Beautiful', 'Gorgeous'…He looked positively _angelic_ at the moment, I had to admit.

Plus there was the fact he wears a pink, frilly negligee. No one can take a person who wears something like that seriously.

His giggling must be contagious, because I soon found myself laughing as well. I was enlightened; he fell back on the mattress, trying to pry my hands away from his body. I felt adrenaline rushing through me, and when Wolfram tried to escape I pinned him down by straddling his waist. He attempted to push me off with his hands, but he was laughing too much to find any real strength. "Yu-Yuuri!" He cried out in between fits of giggles, "St-stop it! I'll kill y-_yoooooooou_!"

"But this is soooo _funny!_" I informed him with a wide grin, moving my hands everywhere to tickle his neck, under his arms and chest. This was just priceless…I'm pretty sure he's going to harm be bodily once I've stopped, but it will be worth it. It's felt like forever since he laughed; since I laughed.

Droplets of water slid down his cheeks, leaving red trails in their wake. His face was flushed from laughing and still attempting to breathe properly. I grinned triumphantly as he squirmed underneath me, still trying to get me off him, but was unsuccessful. "Yu-Yuuri! Stop!"

"No way," I responded, still beaming.

I was so absorbed in my amusement that I failed to hear voices outside the door. And by the time I did realise, it was too late. The door swung open unexpectedly, and I heard a shout of, "Now, really, you can't just-!" followed by a gasp. A dead silence followed.

I turned my head to the side stiffly, eyes as wide as saucers. In the doorway stood the red-haired maid, Lasagne, and Günter. Lasagne had her hand clapped over her mouth, a pink blush on her cheeks while Günter's jaw had dropped to the floor. Oh, man, this…What are they…?

And then I realised; the position Wolfram and I were in…! I, the twenty-seventh Maou of Shin Makoku, was straddling my fiancé's waist, my hands frozen on top of his body. And in return, Wolfram's face was red and sweaty, tears were streaming down his cheeks and he was panting heavily. And to top it all off, we were in bed, and Wolfram's negligee had suspiciously slipped down his shoulders during my attempt to make him laugh. This. Was. _So_. Bad.

"Your…Majesty…" Günter breathed quietly, swaying dangerously on the spot. Oh no, is he…?

"Günter, this isn't what it looks like, I swear!" I cried defensively while Lasagne had already ran off, squealing about collecting some bets. "Um… Günter…?"

Günter's body met with the floor a few moments later, after his eyes had rolled into the back of his head, signifying that he had fainted…again. I sighed. When I turned back to Wolfram I found he had sat up and was now staring at me with our noses barely centimeters apart.

I blushed, aware of our close proximity. "Wo-Wolf…ram…?" I stuttered self-consciously.

He gave me an, 'You-Stupid-Idiot-I'll-Kill-You-One-Of-These-Days' glare and then sighed exasperatedly. "Wimp."

I blinked, perplexed by his seemingly arbitrary comment. He then coughed suggestively, and I realised I was still straddling his waist. I quickly backed off, my face turning a deeper shade of red. He stood up and approached Günter, who was still lying unconsciously on the floor. He kneeled down, and prodded him in the shoulder sharply.

"He's too damn delicate," Wolfram muttered grimly, and I raised an eyebrow. "Honestly, how could he faint _again_…?"

I just _know_ this will end badly! The moment Günter wakes up, all hell will break loose. Again. And then the whole castle's image of us will become even more suspicious! And Murata will just laugh at me, because he knows it's not like that…Wolfram'll get all offended again, too…Damn…

Well, I decided, watching as Wolfram shook his head at Günter's form, I won't be able to stop Günter from proclaiming what he thought he caught us doing. If I tried to defend myself by saying, 'Oh, I was just tickling him!' everyone might think I was some freaky sadist…or _worse_... But, even so, I should be careful about what I say especially if Wolfram is around. I know that I should try and use a bit of euphemism, and instead of saying, 'Ahh! Are you insane? No _way_ were we doing something like that! That's disgusting!' I could just say, 'No. It's not like that.'

Wolfram, I doubt something like that will _ever_ happen between us, but I'll be careful with your feelings from now on. I promise.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **This was a fun chapter to write. I am hoping that the characters were still _in_ character. I feel that I did a good job with keeping Yuuri in character, but I'm actually worried about the way I sometimes portray Murata. Actually, nah, I'm not that worried...Murata does have his perverted side along with his Great Wise Man side.

...Wolfram is so cute when he laughs. XD

Anyway, I shall see you all in 2 weeks! In the meantime, please leave me a REVIEW!

That's right... Oh! The next chapter is called The Derivation.

**REVIEW!**


	5. The Derivation

**Chapter Warnings: **OC.

**Author's Notes: **You know, I just realised that the main problem with these chapters is that they're so goddamn short. I wish they were longer! Grr...But, unfortunately, all the events that take place in the chapters are supposed to go that way and end in that way, so it would be weird to change it. Ah well. ENJOY!

**Disclaimer: I am not Takabayashi-sama, so I am not the owner of KKM.**

Derivation: _the source from which something is derived; origin._

* * *

**- In the Face of Anger -  
Chapter Five: The Derivation**

Rather than facing the rest of the people of Blood Pledge Castle, I took to hiding away in my office and signings papers. Yes, I willingly agreed to do so, if I can just escape the knowing stares, whimpering maids (And Günter) and Murata's evil stare. Gwendal also appeared to want to spend even less time with me, and hadn't taken to watching over me while I signed. And so, I was able to get some peace and quiet.

Wolfram had left to check out some minor disturbances in the villages, so after the ruckus created from Günter's outburst about the 'Pleasurable moment His Majesty and Wolfram were sharing' had calmed down a bit, things had become deafeningly quiet. Everything was so…boring. The fact that I'm locked up in this room and signing papers didn't help.

The one thing I'm glad about is that Wolfram hadn't left the castle to avoid me; he didn't seem as bothered about me denying having that kind of relationship with him since I hadn't acted so insensitive about it. As I had promised, I was kind about it, and just calmly told everyone that Günter hadn't actually caught us doing something…even if they didn't believe me. Although Wolfram was slightly annoyed that something hadn't happened between us, I can tell he's grateful for my euphemism.

Ugh, these papers are so tedious. I'm barely reading what I'm apparently agreeing to, the lines becoming blurry and I can't register what the paper was asking me. My mind kept straying to different things like baseball, the fiasco with Günter, my home on Earth, and strangely, Wolfram.

I frowned, chewing on the end of the quill thoughtfully. Wolfram had been gone for a grand total of four days, and I've noticed that I've felt inexplicably moody and grim. Seriously, I even acted slightly snappish towards Conrad when I missed one of his pitches while we were practicing baseball, and although I apologised, his eyebrow had risen in confusion. What makes the matter worse is that I have a hunch as to why I haven't been in such a cheerful mood…

But…no. That can't be it; it was simply ridiculous. Perhaps it has to do with my age or whatever – the whole teenage, hormonal phase that we go through. So, maybe I don't have an actual reason behind my sudden moodiness? It _must_ all have to do with bloody hormones…I doubt it has anything to do with the almost irritable quietness around the castle, and that I have to grin and bear through all the agitation I am suffering alone from all the people in the castle about _that_ incident. And I'm _positive_ it would have nothing whatsoever to do with my lack of sleep…

It's so bizarre, I realised. I looked in the mirror this morning and actually saw dark shadows under my eyes from my restless few nights. I hate not being able to sleep properly! Normally my cause for tiredness is because I have many bruises inflicted upon me thanks to Wolfram's kicks and punches, and that he takes up all the room on a bed that could fit about five people in it. But, now I suffer from this odd prickly feeling all over my body – as if I'm craving some comfort, and hugging my pillow really doesn't seem to help – and a strange feeling off loss. Not to mention that, admittedly, the room seems much, much, _much_ colder…and _emptier_…

"_Uwaaah!_" I whined loudly, raking my hands through my hair anxiously. "_I miss Wolfram!_"

* * *

I had retired early to bed the following evening. There just didn't seem any real point staying up, especially with the sudden coldness around the castle. And by coldness I mean the atmosphere, not the temperature. Everyone seems to be feeling grim. 

Over dinner hardly anyone spoke. Gwendal hadn't opened his mouth unless it was to put food in it, and his forehead was wrinkled as he frowned. Conrad had only said a few words, and they were short answers in reply to some questions directed at him. Even Günter had lost his enthusiasm for mealtime discussions, and I found it extremely difficult to enjoy the dinner. Instead of sticking around for dessert, I excused myself and hurriedly headed to my room to collapse on my bed.

And here I still was, two hours later, still dressed in my black school uniform with my arm draped across my forehead. I stared at the ceiling blankly, feeling a great sense of loneliness and sadness. Of all times, I desperately wanted Wolfram's company right about now, but he still wasn't back.

The whole thing had happened so suddenly and quickly that I was still finding it hard to register that Greta was gone, and I had no idea when she would be coming back.

The day had started off normally…as normal as it gets when Wolfram is absent. Through some miracle, I had managed to relatively complete all of the paperwork that had been there yesterday, and so I was practically skipping down the halls. I figured I could locate Conrad and ask him to practice baseball with me for a while…and then I thought I should spend some quality time playing with Greta. With those ideas in mind, I started looking for the both of them in the castle.

My search led me to the entrance hall, which for some strange reason had become a gathering for Conrad, Günter, Gwendal, a handful of soldiers and a man I didn't know. When I headed closer to them, I could see the unknown man more clearly. He had shoulder length, wavy auburn hair and moss green eyes. His skin was white; he was tall and not very muscular, but rather very thin. He was dressed in commoner's clothing, which told me he wasn't a member of the Ten Aristocrats, plus he looked like an ordinary human.

"Hello?" I had said loudly, signifying my presence. "What's going on here?"

They all turned to face me, and I judged from their expressions that something bad must have happened. Alarmed, I walked faster until I stopped before them. "Is something wrong?" I inquired cautiously. Günter bowed his head slightly, unable to meet my gaze. Gwendal eyed me seriously and I felt more uneasy.

Conrad finally replied, "Your Majesty, this man comes from Caloria. His name is Adal Handsel," He informed me curtly, and I looked at the man. I had thought that if he was from Caloria, and from everyone's expressions, something bad must have happened to the country.

"Mister Handsel, is something up at Caloria? Are they being pushed around by Cimaron again? Is Lady Flynn okay?" I added worriedly, and the man smiled wryly.

"Caloria is fine; I am not here on official business," He stated calmly, and there was a strange glint in his eye. "It's more of a personal matter, Your Majesty." I gave him a strange look; the last time someone (Dokaskos) had come to tell me someone was here on a personal matter, Greta had been there, claiming to be my illegitimate offspring, and then attempted to assassinate me, so of course I was a bit hesitant by his words.

"And just what _is_ this 'personal matter'?" I wondered apprehensively, not liking how Conrad had given me a grim smile at my question. Handsel smiled at me mysteriously, and I heard footsteps coming up behind me. I turned and saw Murata there, looking at everyone wistfully.

Murata shifted his eyes from side to side at the stares we gave him, and pouted. "Oh, please continue the conversation – don't let me stop you," He insisted, obviously because he was interested in what was about to be said.

Handsel turned his attention back to me and said, "It is to do with your adopted daughter, Greta."

I blinked perplexedly. "Really? How do you know Greta?" I asked confusedly, rubbing the back of my head.

Conrad answered for Handsel, "Your Majesty, Greta's real mother, Izura, married Zorashiya, and six months later, she conceived Greta," He explained bitterly. "So, if she gave birth only six months after the marriage…"

"Then she was pregnant before she got married…" I realised, stunned. "And? Was Zorashiya the father and they had merely chosen to marry after she was already pregnant?"

"That is the story everyone goes by," Conrad acknowledged, "However, that is not the real story. She was impregnated by another man, and when Zorashiya found out, he decided it was best to just raise Greta as his own child and cover up the real details."

"But, then…who is Greta's real father?" I pondered aloud, bewildered. "Is he still alive?"

Murata spoke up, "Shibuya, when the Imperial House of Zorashiya was obliterated, Greta had already been sent to live with her Uncle and Aunt. Meanwhile, I'm guessing that her real father had avoided the obliteration of the Imperial House, too," He said wisely.

"He was in Caloria," Günter affixed knowledgeably.

My eyes widened, understanding their meaning. "So, then Mister Handsel is…!"

"Yes," Handsel confirmed wearily, "I am – biologically speaking – Greta's father."

One of the longest pauses in history occurred just then. No one could find the appropriate words to be said at that moment, and I just stared in mild horror at Handsel, who wasn't smiling anymore. No one was smiling, and it felt as if all the cheerful sounds around the castle faded out, and all I could hear was the blood rushing through my head.

I felt nauseous; if Handsel had come all the way from Caloria to Blood Pledge Castle, it wouldn't be just to announce his relations with Greta. I can tell he's here…because he must want Greta. Greta was going to be taken away from me, and if Handsel really was her father, there wasn't much I could do. Despite the fact that she's legally my daughter, it wouldn't feel right for me to keep someone else's child, especially if he wanted her back.

But, why would he only come to collect her after so long? Had he first gone to Greta's Uncle and Aunt, asking for his child? Had they told him she had run away, and had he been worrying about her for ages? Did he just continue searching for her, and heard that she had become my daughter? Or was there another reason? Had he been waiting for the opportune moment to appear or something?

It became harder to breath. I kept thinking, 'No, this cannot be real. I must be having some disturbing nightmare.' A part of me thought that maybe this whole thing was a mistake, and that this was some elaborate plan to steal Greta. And that he would use her as ransom, to lure me away from the castle and trap me or something like that.

But, the more logical part of me figured that Conrad and the others wouldn't take something like this lightly. They would have done tests to be certain he was the real deal, and not just be all, 'Oh, okay, if you say so'. This man really _was_ Greta's biological father…

Murata coughed. "Mister Handsel, why would you not appear to us earlier? Why would you wait until now to come forward about your relations to the Princess?" He questioned him, and I was thankful he asked, because I couldn't find my voice to do so.

"I never thought she would be here of all places," He responded honestly. "When Izura married Zorashiya, I left her life, not wanting to burden her by making her worry about the people discovering I was Greta's actual father. Years later, when the war between the Imperial House and its neighbouring countries began a war, I heard Greta was sent to her Uncle and Aunt's to live. I did not want to come forward, because I assumed she would be better off living with a wealthy family, rather than with me in Caloria.

"When I discovered she was no longer with Izura's brother, I went to them and questioned where Greta was. When they could not give me an answer, I began searching for her. I heard of the Maou's daughter's name being Greta, but I never dreamed it would really be her. I recently learned that his daughter was adopted, and I couldn't help but hope it was her…and then I came here," He concluded. He had the face of someone who was extremely tired, and looked like he wanted nothing more but to relax for the rest of his life.

I couldn't help but pity Handsel a little; he had to disappear from his daughter and a woman he must have loved, and then after ten years he found her, and she had been adopted. He would have felt crushed upon finding out, and I knew that all he really wanted was to have a relationship with his daughter.

"Your Majesty," Handsel began, cutting off my thoughts. "Please don't be wary of my sudden appearance; by no means do I want to take Greta away from you." I felt a bit more at ease by his words. "However," He continued, "I have a request."

"What would that be?" I prompted, dreading the answer.

"I am going on a cruise to get away from Caloria for a little," He said, choosing his words carefully. "I was hoping that I would have the opportunity to get to know Greta a little more and take her with me," He expressed. I looked at him apprehensively, inwardly grimacing.

"How long would this trip last?"

He paused thoughtfully. "One month at the longest."

I didn't know if I could deal with that. When I wasn't studying, signing papers or playing baseball, it was Greta I played with. More times then one she was able to bail me out from work, and we could just play around the castle. I wondered if I could really handle it with her not being there. And when I woke up in the morning, she wouldn't appear to hug me in greeting. For the next few days I'd fall asleep alone and wake up alone, and even when Wolfram did come back, the only thing I'd wake up to is a foot probably rammed into the side of my head. But, in any case, it wouldn't sit right with me if I kept Greta from getting to know her biological father.

I sighed, defeated, but then looked at him seriously. "I will agree, but whether she goes or not is Greta's decision."

I closed my eyes and rolled over onto my side, gripping the pillow tightly.

When Greta learned he was her real father, she had been ecstatic. She had run forward and tackled him around the waist, hugging him. "Papa…" She whispered, and my heart had stung. I had never been called that; it was always 'Yuuri'. Actually, she had called me that once, but that was when she had tried to trick everyone and attempted to assassinate me. It did pain me, and I was jealous that she had christened him as Papa.

We ran the idea by her – about her going on the cruise with him – and at first, she had hesitated. She admitted she wanted to get to know her Papa more, but at the same time, she didn't want to leave me or Blood Pledge Castle. Handsel gently persuaded her, telling her that she wouldn't be kept away for too long, but she still wasn't sure.

Finally, I told her to go; I had convinced her that it'd be a great experience for her, and I would be here when she came back. She looked at me uncertainly, but then smiled. We moved to embrace each other then, and she whispered, 'Thanks, Yuuri' into my ear.

I sat up on my bed, moving to the side and dangling my feet over the edge. I stared at the extremities blankly, feeling a tad numb. I felt a bit ridiculous, getting so depressed over Greta being away for a little while. I think everything happened too fast for my liking, and there's the fact I'm a little paranoid about the situation; a part of me thinks that once Greta gets to know Handsel more, she'll want to stay with him, and become a _real_ family with her _real_ father. Again, the more logical part of me (The one that has a voice like Murata's) says that she wouldn't abandon me like that, yet I can't help but doubt.

Handsel had regrettably informed me that they had to leave that day, since the cruise was in a few days. Everyone had been a bit stunned by this news, but no one more so then I. I didn't want to have to say a goodbye to Greta so soon; I wasn't prepared for it.

But as they left, I knew it was better that they had gone straight away; had they stayed another day, my resolve might have waned and I would have decided to just force Greta to stay put. I may be filled with a sense of loss (And a great sense of loneliness), but it could have been worse. That feeling I felt when I admitted I missed Wolfram was stronger then ever - that prickly feeling all over my skin that made my body crave comfort – it was so strong it was making me ill. I clenched the bed sheets tightly, and felt a sharp urge to squeeze the life out of my pillow, but I resisted.

I heard footsteps outside my door, and I became alert. I flinched when the doors creaked open, and light flooded in, momentarily blinding me. I stood up, making out the silhouette of someone in the doorway. "Um…Conrad?" I said, wondering if it was him.

The footsteps quickened, and my eyes managed to adjust. I caught sight of blue, and before I knew what was happened, something collided sharply with my right cheek, causing me to recoil. I blinked in shock, and my cheek ached painfully. I regained my footing and looked to see Wolfram standing there, which left me stunned; he hadn't been expected to return for another few days!

It finally occurred to me that he had just back-handed me across the face, and that he was quivering with rage. I suddenly became very, very afraid; for a second I forgot about Greta. "Wo-Wolfram?" I stuttered in alarm, and his eyes narrowed dangerously. "Why…why did you…?"

Before I could finish my sentence, he raised his hand and looked ready to strike me again, and I shrank away. He stopped midway through his movements, eyes burning into me. I glanced back up at him warily, completely stunned. "Wolfram…"

"Yuuri." His voice shook violently, and he looked ready to start hurling fireballs. "You…you stupid, insensitive wimp!" He shouted angrily, and I stood up straight, my eyes widening.

"Wh-what did I-?"

"Imagine my surprise," He drawled sarcastically, "When I received a message from Günter to inform me that the Maou – the _stupid, idiotic_ _Maou_ – had just handed over his only daughter to a man he had just met?"

I felt dread consume me. Oh, crap, I see what he's getting at! "Wait, Wolfram, please don't-!"

"Shut up!" He growled murderously, and I did so. "You…you are such a…I can't _believe _you would do something like this without even consoling me about it! You idiot! You _moron!_"

"Mister Handsel is his biological father!" I told him quickly, praying for him to understand.

"I don't care!" He cried exasperatedly, his fists clenched at his sides. "Whether you like the idea or _not_, I've always believed Greta to be my daughter just as much as she is yours! And then, the moment I disappear…I…I find out that she's been given away to some _stranger?_" He roared in disbelief, and I backed away steadily.

"Please, Wolfram…" I begged, but he shook his head.

"Insensitive, careless wimp!" He insulted menacingly, and I fell back onto the bed, looking up at him, fearing he might flambé me at any moment. "Do you…do you…can you not understand why I…? You…!"

"I'm so sorry…" I whispered desperately, and he looked positively livid.

"'Sorry', you say? Well your wimpy apology isn't good enough!" He informed me coldly, still trembling. "How would you feel…if someone you care about goes away for a long time and you don't even get the chance to bid them farewell…?" His voice asked me, softening.

There was something about the way he said those words that made me freeze and give him a thoughtful look. There was something…something behind those words. Something that didn't just apply to Greta, and it made me wonder. Could this have something to do with Wolfram's past? Something that he won't share with anyone?

"Wolfram…" I tried, but he moved back towards the door.

"I…I don't know if I can forgive you this time, Yuuri," He murmured finally, and I felt my heart sink. He moved out of the room hurriedly, pulling the door behind him and it snapped shut loudly. I stared emotionlessly at the wall, while I felt numerous amounts of negative emotions coursing through me. I raised my hand up and touched my cheek tenderly, nursing it. It still stung, and not just physically.

The last thing I _ever_ wanted was to hurt him, I mused miserably. I'm such an idiot.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **AHHHHHHHHHH! OC! YUCK-YUCK-YUCK! _(gets shot)_

How was that chapter? I've been nervous about posting this chapter from the beginning, and I hope it goes down well. The thought of the chapter makes my insides churn, but when I actually go through and read/edit it, I don't mind it too much. I'm appreciating the minor angst. Muahaha. I'm sorry for ending it there by the way, heh.

I LOVE WOLFRAM! He deserves so much love. _(sobs)_

If you love me and if you love WOLFRAM, you'll REVIEW right now. Right now.

Oh yes, and the next chapter is called, 'The Satisfaction'. I love the next chapter. The more reviews I get, the more likely I am to update! So review!

**REVIEW!**


	6. The Satisfaction

**Chapter Warnings: **Mild coarse language, spoilers for episode 56.

**Author's Notes: **Oh. My. God. 82 reviews? Are you guys _joking?_ That's incredible for just 5 chapters! (Especially since it's KKM fandom) Thank you all so very much!  
Anyway, so I posted this earlier then normal because I'll be up in Brisbane next weekend, and it's too complicated (Plus I'm rather lazy) to organise to update while up there and all that stuff. So, I'm just updating now. Next update will be 2 weeks from now.  
Also, someone told me that they believed Wolfram acted OOC last chapter. Hm...well, maybe he was a little, hitting Yuuri and all...but, then again, Wolfram often strangles Yuuri, doesn't he? xD. He wasn't really OOC in my opinion, but maybe I just view Wolf differently.

**Disclaimer: Well, no, KKM isn't mine.**

Satisfaction: _the state of being satisfied; contentment._

* * *

**- In the Face of Anger -  
Chapter Six: The Satisfaction**

I stared - not-seeing - at the carpet in the library. I hadn't slept a wink last night, and I was completely exhausted. With everything that had happened yesterday, I had known before I even tried that sleeping was futile.

And so, I had requested to see Murata in the library that morning. He had agreed to come, and now sat in a chair, watching me intently while I stared at the ground blankly. At first I thought to talk to Conrad, but since Murata was the one who suggested me to get to know Wolfram more, it seemed appropriate to talk to Murata about my current issue.

I hadn't expected Wolfram to sleep in my bed after his outburst, and he didn't. I'd never admit it out loud, but I think that had Wolfram had stayed with me that night, I might have at least gotten a few hours of rest, despite his ridiculous sleeping habits.

"Shibuya," Murata started, gaining my attention. "You called me here, and you haven't said anything for the past ten minutes."

I blinked several times, and then sighed. "Sorry," I apologised sincerely, sitting up straight and resting my hands on my knees. "I just…"

"This is to do with Sir von Bielefeld, correct?" Murata assumed knowingly, and I nodded. It's so creepy how he knows what I'm going to say… "I'm not surprised, really," He admitted, smiling. "You seem to have him on your mind a lot lately."

I blanched, and a blush crept onto my face. "_What? _But, I haven't had him on my mind as if I'm …like…You know what? You just made it sound really perverted, as usual!" I complained grumpily. He snickered.

"You had a row when Sir von Bielefeld returned to the castle, I'm guessing," He stated, and I nodded miserably. "You should have expected as much, Shibuya; Sir von Bielefeld has always felt that Greta was his daughter."

"I know, I know!" I replied, nearly reaching hysterics. "I…I know that…I _knew_ that…I just didn't consider it when I told Greta she could leave with Mister Handsel," I admitted guiltily. "I completely forgot about him when Mister Handsel was there, and I just…just allowed Greta disappear…"

"Let me ask you something, Shibuya," Murata advised steadily, and I looked at him curiously. "How do you think Sir von Bielefeld is feeling right now? How do you think he felt when he found out?" He asked me, and I stared at him.

"I…I don't know…" I mumbled honestly, and Murata interlocked his fingers, resting his elbows on the arms of the chair, giving me a piercing stare.

"Think about it for a second."

And so I did. Let's see…the best way to go about thinking about the way Wolfram feels is by putting myself in his position. Okay. I'm away from the castle, and all of a sudden I get a letter from Günter. It tells me that Greta – no, my _daughter_ – has been handed over to a man who goes by the name of Adal Handsel, who is apparently Greta's biological father. It also tells me that my…fi-fiancé…was the one who handed her over to the man without my consent.

I arrive back at Blood Pledge Castle and it's already dark. I head up to my…fiancé's…room, and upon seeing him, I hit him in my anger. I yell at him for a bit and my fiancé attempts to defend himself. In the end, I just leave the room and slam the door behind me.

"Well…" I murmured uncertainly, turning my gaze down towards my hands resting on my knees. "When he first found out the news, he probably would have been in shock." Murata nodded, prompting me to continue. "Uh…then, once the shock wore off, he probably got really mad. But, not just mad – he might have not believed it, and then gotten really upset. And…he would have felt betrayed when he realised _I _had been the one that allowed Greta to go without letting him say goodbye."

"Yes," Murata agreed grimly.

"Murata, when he first saw me…he hit me with the back of his hand across my face," I told him, feeling a twinge in my chest. "It hurt. A lot."

"But not just physically," Murata finished, and I silently agreed. "What did he do after he hit you, Shibuya?"

"He shouted at me," I said miserably, the memory still clear in my mind. "He insulted me; he called me insensitive and careless, and a stupid idiot. I tried to explain things, but he told me to just shut up," I grimaced. "He really looked like he wanted to kill me. He said that Greta was like a daughter to him, and I gave him an apology. He wasn't satisfied with it. He said he didn't know if he could forgive me…

"And then…and then he said," I paused, trying to recall his exact words. "He said something like, 'How would you feel if someone you care about goes away and you don't get to say goodbye?'." I frowned at him, musing to myself. There really was some hidden meaning behind Wolfram's words, and I had a feeling it had something to do with his past.

Murata smiled at me. "Well, knowing how Sir von Bielefeld is feeling and the way he took his frustration out on you, what are you going to do about it?"

I hadn't really thought about what I should do to fix things between us; I was still trying to accept the fact that Greta's real father was alive and currently had Greta with him. But, I suppose I should try and patch things up between Wolfram and myself. How would I go about doing that, though? Murata's giving me one of those, 'I-Know-Everything-But-I'm-Not-Telling-You-Anything' looks and it was ticking me off. He wasn't any help at all, really.

"Let's see…" I mused aloud, experimenting with ideas. "I should try and apologise again."

"There's a start."

"Yeah, but…" I kept thinking to myself, rubbing the back of my head in anxiety. "What should I…? Okay-" (My voice became suddenly serious) "-I'll try and talk to him in private. I'll make him listen to me, and I'll try and explain things to him."

"I wouldn't advise that," Murata warned cautiously. "The last time you tried to explain the situation he told you to shut up. So, what else could you do other then that?"

"I don't know!" I whined admittedly, and Murata smirked in bemusement. Okay, I am to apologise to Wolfram, but I _shouldn't_ try and explain to him why I did what I did? Well, he probably already knows the situation, so there's no real reason to tell him again...If I was in Wolfram's position, what would I want to hear?

Well, I'm positive I'd want to hear a sincere 'sorry', but what else would I want to hear? Would I want him to…understand why I'm upset? Would I want him to admit he was wrong for letting Greta go with out consoling me? That sounds reasonable…

I gazed at Murata, who was smiling mysteriously at me. "I would tell him that he has every right to be mad at me, I think." I fell silent, contemplating. "I was wrong to have done that without his consent, and I feel guilty about the whole thing."

Murata leaned forward, looking at me, grinning. "No use saying all this to me, right, Shibuya?"

"…Right."

* * *

Wolfram had made a point of avoiding me the entire day. Seriously, every time I attempted to speak to him, or just stand somewhat near him, he'd leave. I saw him training out in the castle grounds, and several shrubberies had been set alight from his fire magic. After the first hour of trying to track him down, it was obvious there was no way I'd have an opportunity to speak with him. 

That's why I was completely stunned when he showed up that evening, dressed in his usual pink, frilly negligee.

I had been pondering in my bed for about half an hour, trying to think up a plan to corner the jealous pretty boy. I had thought of just ordering him to come and meet me, but that would probably make him even angrier with me. I was wondering whether I should get so mad about something that I would transform into my Maou form, and then give Wolfram a long-winded speech about justice, but that might be a bit over the top…

I stared wide-eyed at him as he climbed into bed and pulled the covers over himself. The weirdest thing was that it was very late at night, and everyone in the castle had already gone to bed. I had witnessed Wolfram excusing himself for bed about two hours ago, and yet he arrived now of all times in my room. Bizarre. I sat up and looked at him. Obviously he was still furious with me, but he still wants to sleep in my bed? Out of duty since he's my fiancé? Or…what?

My gaze softened, his back facing me as he lay there. Maybe – just maybe – he felt the way I was feeling. Lonely? And that weird prickly feeling over my body, craving comfort…? Or maybe he just didn't appreciate how cold the bed felt. I blinked, flushing; that sounded perverted. Well, I thought determinedly, I have the opportunity to talk to him, and I'm not going to miss out on it!

"You're not asleep," I commented wryly. "Remember what I said about you snoring when you sleep?" There was a slight pause in his breathing pattern, and then he continued to 'sleep'. I smiled, getting an idea. "You know, the first time you get tickled is always bad, but the second time is worse, considering the tickler knows all your ticklish spots."

He sat up so fast I was surprised he didn't get whiplash. "Don't," He ordered firmly, looking ready to hit me if I tried.

I chuckled lightly, "Don't worry; I wasn't really going to."

He stared at me coldly before moving the sheets that had pooled into his lap, and sat up straighter. "What is it?" He asked tonelessly, folding his arms across his chest. Man, he's so furious with me right now...

"Well…" I began, meeting his stare. Actually, it was more like a glare, but I let it go - he was mad at me, after all. But, first… "Can I ask why you decided to sleep in here?" I inquired politely as he glowered. "I mean, aren't you pissed off at me?"

He just leered harshly at me, but I didn't look away. Eventually he sighed dejectedly and muttered, "Couldn't sleep." He 'hmph'ed grouchily. "But, I probably would have had more luck, seeing as how you would rather talk than sleep," He grumbled pointedly, and I had the decency to look slightly sheepish.

"Sorry, I just…" I trailed off, and turned away from him, my legs swaying slightly as they dangled above the floor. I heard more rustling behind me, and I glanced back and saw Wolfram had moved to sit behind me, his legs tucked up beside him and using his right hand to support himself. I looked away and sighed again.

"What are you getting all depressed for?" Wolfram snapped with little heat. He was right; why was I getting so depressed? Wolfram has more right then me to get upset over this…

"I'm just selfish," I admitted quietly. "I was too self-absorbed in my own misery to spare a thought about how you would feel when you found out." I gazed at my bare feet, feeling guilty. "I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"Don't say that."

I looked back at him in surprise, and then turned away again. "What do you mean?" I wondered perplexedly. I thought that he would have wanted to hear this. And thinking about it, what I said to him was truthful, right? So why would he tell me to not say that?

"Don't you dare say that," He whispered firmly. "Greta is your daughter, and you won't be seeing her for – what, a month? – and yet you're here telling me that you shouldn't be upset by that?" He said testily, and I frowned, smiling grimly.

"Yes, but I was the one who told her to go with Handsel, and meanwhile you didn't even get to say goodbye," I pointed out.

"That's true," He huffed in agreement, "But, that doesn't mean you have no right to be depressed about it."

Okay, now he's confusing me, and contradicting himself…Just before he said, 'What are you getting all depressed for?' and now he's telling me I have every right to get depressed? What in the world? I suddenly became aware he was still talking when he murmured, "It's not just her departure that's bothering you." That's a fair point…

"I guess you know me pretty well," I laughed dryly, finding the whole thing totally ironic, considering how it was me who was attempting to get to know Wolfram more, not vice versa.

"Of course," He acknowledged a tad obnoxiously. "I know my fiancé." I gave a nervous, almost high-pitched laugh at his words, praying that we didn't get into that particular topic right then. "So, then, what else is bothering you?" He questioned forwardly, and I figured I might as well answer truthfully.

"I'm worried…that Greta won't want to come back," I replied honestly, interlacing my fingers together, my back slightly hunched. "I keep wondering whether she'll want to return to me when her real father is alive and quite capable of taking care of her. The arrangement with the adoption documents could easily be terminated and she could live with Handsel." My hands tightened their grip on each other, and I bowed my head down, my bangs shadowing my face. "Why would she come back to me when she has a biological parent still alive?" I wondered quietly; hopelessly.

Silence stretched throughout the room for a long time, Wolfram having gone so quiet it was hard to hear him breathing. My worries pushed to the front of my mind again, and I felt my insides twist discomfortingly inside my gut. I hate this feeling...I wish Greta hadn't left...

I started when something slid underneath my left arm, curled around and placed itself gently on my shoulder. What…what is that? Some sort of appendage…a hand…Wolfram's hand…Why is Wolfram's hand wrapped around my shoulder? Wolfram's awfully close to me.Why aren't I pushing his hand off? Before I could voice my questions at him, he whispered, "You know Greta better than anyone; you've given her a happy life here at Blood Pledge Castle," He told me firmly, yet his words were strangely comforting. "Sure, you're _not_ blood-related…but you're more of a father to her then that man ever will be."

He moved closer; I can feel his breath on the back of my neck, followed by the pressure of his head resting on my back. My body stiffened from his touch, my mind screaming at me that this looked and felt weird, and that I should push him away. But, I can't find the strength or willpower to do so.

Once I got over the shock that he was practically hugging me from behind, I allowed his comment to sink into my mind. Despite my feeling of awkwardness to the closeness, I couldn't stop the small smile that pulled at my lips. His words were touching…as was his body. Both his words _and_ body were touching me, oh God…

Still, after about a minute of silence and of him not moving from his position on my back and shoulder, I relaxed. This was okay; it's not like it was anything in a gay and sexual way – it was just a comforting gesture from my friend, that's all. And now that I've calmed down a bit, I'll allow myself to be comforted. "Wolfram…thank you for saying that," I mumbled gratefully, and I continued smiling, feeling optimistic. "But…I still feel guilty for not consoling you before letting her go off."

"Hmph. Don't feel guilty, wimp," He replied, his voice muffled from his current position. My mind panicked for a split second when I realised how close his lips were to my shoulder/neck/body, but then I relaxed again. Whether it was the comforting hand snaked around my shoulder or the warm breath against my neck, it was soothing nonetheless. "It's not like Greta's _really_ my daughter, anyway," He added quietly, and I felt something in my chest ache.

"Not legally," I agreed. "But…she thinks of you as her father." Wolfram snorted in disbelief, and I felt that same pain in my chest again. How could he doubt what I said? As foreign as it sounds, Greta thinks of both Wolfram and I as her parents. I fought down the blush that attempted to make itself known from my thoughts. "She does!" I insisted, and my eyes kept on trailing down to the hand placed gently on my shoulder. I shifted them away, but they kept moving back, darn it. "She does, because…well, remember when she and Beatrice made that cake for Father's Day? She acknowledged both of us as her fathers!"

"If I recall correctly, she just asked me to bring you to where they were," Wolfram commented glumly. He shifted his head slightly, and I felt his eyelids flutter closed.

I sighed sadly, "C'mon, Wolfram, normally you're claiming Greta to be your daughter. This just isn't like you."

"Well, maybe you don't know me as well as I know you," He responded softly. I stiffened at his words, but forced myself to relax. I felt him backing away slowly but noticeably, and I lifted my hand up, wanting to make him stop his movement without really thinking about what I was doing. He stopped when he noticed my hand paused in midair above his own.

My mind was currently having a war with itself; half of it yelled that this wasn't right, and that I should let him move away, but the other half (Which always seemed to sound like Murata) was attempting to persuade me to continue my movement. Considering how Murata is wise and 'I'm-Generally-The-Most-Intelligent-Person-In-Shin-Makoku', I followed his advice. My fingertips brushed his hand, and I felt him breathe in sharply. I unconsciously held my breath, something wriggling around in my gut.

My fingertips moved gently over Wolfram's hand, and I found it incredibly difficult to just simply take the extremity and hold it. Eventually I squashed the voice that was shouting at me to stop my actions. Wolfram's hand lifted off my shoulder slightly and it backed into my palm. I tensed for a brief moment, and then finally – this was taking _far_ too long – I shifted my hand and my fingers wrapped around his hand. Did it. How in the world did I manage that without having a heart attack? I'm pretty pathetic, really…

"Yuuri." His voice was hushed, and his thumb was brushing against my own hand soothingly. My face was warm, my heart was beating faster then it should be and something was doing back flips in my stomach, but it was worth it, I think. Yes, I'm sure – because the way Wolfram whispered my name just then had sounded so thankful…and at peace. He's not the kind of person to say, 'Thank you' or anything like that (And it may have sounded a little out-of-place had he said that just then), but he gets his meaning across. My stomach twisted in minor discomfort when I realised he was thankful because I finally accepted his reassuring gesture. Guilt once again resurfaced.

A contented silence followed, and Wolfram had moved to rest his head more evenly on my back. Eventually, I spoke up, "Again, I'm sorry." My eyelids slid shut, and I inwardly grinned when I felt Wolfram's mouth twitch into a smile against my back. "Really. I still don't feel right about-"

"I know, I know," Wolfram muttered, acting grouchy and impatient, thinking I didn't know he was smiling. "Don't beat yourself up about it, wimp."

"Don't call me a wimp," I chided, grateful for the familiarity coming back into our conversations. Reflecting on what Wolfram had told me earlier, he was right; I shouldn't doubt Greta like that, and that she may want to get to know Handsel better, but she'll always want to remain as my – _our_ – daughter.

"Did it hurt when I hit you last night?" Wolfram questioned conversationally, but I heard the small amount of concern in his voice.

I paused, thinking about my answer. "It did…but, not so much anymore."

"Good," He whispered shortly, breathing out slowly.

My unease about the situation with Greta's biological father had lessened. Wolfram had convinced me otherwise, I mused thankfully. I no longer felt that sting in my heart when I thought back to him hitting me, and I supposed that even if Greta was gone for a while, I had Wolfram…plus Conrad and the others. I guess…it will be okay.

I squeezed his hand, smiling. It will be more then okay.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Honestly, I really love this chapter. What I don't love is the pathetic vocabulary I had when I originally wrote this...Seriously, I went through with a thesaurus and edited this several times. I still love this...I wish I could write fluff better, though. Like Mikage-chan...Love and War..._(drools)_

Uh, anyway...Again, thank you for all your kind reviews! You guys bring a smile to my face when I've had a day filled with assessments at school. Hope you enjoyed! Speaking of assessments...tomorrow I have to do a speech for English about climate change (Surprise!), a PE assessment, computing assessment, _and_ I have to hand in my Science assignment. It's gonna be hell, but I'll be so relieved once it's all over. Then all I need to do is practice for my Music Concert on Wednesday, and then finish my Art assignment by Friday.

Joy.

REVIEW!

Wolfram loves people who review, as do I.

**REVIEW!**


	7. The Incineration

**Author's Notes: **Bah, you don't understand how much effort I put into writing this chapter. Seriously, I spent the whole fortnight convincing myself to get over my minor case of writer's block just to please you guys...I'm glad I got this out in time, even if it is 11:37pm...Holy crap, it's late! And to think I have a school camp tomorrow...I expect reviews for my effort!  
Oh, and on that topic...103 reviews?! _(faints)_ You're all so very kind! Thank you so much!

**Disclaimer: KKM is the property or Takabayashi-sama.**

Incineration: _to burn or reduce to ashes; cremate._

* * *

**- In the Face of Anger -  
Chapter Seven: The Incineration**

Lately I've been inspired to practice more and more on my water magic. I still work on my sword practice, but not nearly as much. It's really awesome with how much I've improved! I can summon water dragons, and I can create these different shapes with the water…I can use it as a weapon, so I don't feel entirely useless anymore.

Günter – being his usual, enthusiastic self – decided that he wanted to witness my developed magic skills, and therefore arranged to have me demonstrate them tomorrow morning. And when he said 'demonstrate', he really meant 'test skills in battle'. And _that_ means I am having a duel with Wolfram tomorrow morning in front of not only Günter, but Conrad, Gwendal, Murata, and Celi – who had recently returned after having found no luck in free love.

I shifted uncomfortably on my bed, attempting to move so that there was a bit more space between Wolfram and myself. Eck, he just moved closer…I wonder if he really is asleep or just pretending...Hm…

For whatever reason, Wolfram's subconscious self seems intent on trying to cuddle me whenever we're sharing the same bed. Oof, there he goes…! His head had somehow shifted on top of my right shoulder, his right hand fisted into my pyjama shirt while the rest of his body was pressed embarrassingly close to my side. My face's burning and I feel sick from how flushed I feel…Not good…

What makes this whole situation worse is that even though he's asleep, he possesses a greater strength then my own. I honestly can't find a way to pry him off me, darn it! No matter how hard I try to move him, he shifts right back, or he just doesn't budge at all…

And to think the same guy who's snuggled up next to me is the same guy who I'm going to be facing in a duel tomorrow! Man, that brings back the memories of that day…when I defeated him by transforming into Maou…I can't really recall much that happened back then, but I hope that my other personality didn't hurt him too much…Wolfram's acted different since then, but maybe that's because the night before he was under the influence of that weird perfume of Celi's.

…Okay, Wolfram just moved even closer. Heat. Getting too hot. Must. Move. Away. Now. Alright, how do you move him away when he's got a vice-like grip on you? Inching away doesn't help, he just follows…Maybe if I tried kicking him…No, no, that probably wouldn't end well…

I turned on my side slightly to face him. Should I wake him up? He'll just get cranky at me, and he looks so sound asleep. At least his snoring isn't that loud, so I'm not going deaf with having his mouth so close to my eardrum. I moved both my hands up and slid them so my palms lay flat on his chest and then pushed against him lightly. Yes, he moved a bit!

I managed to pry him away from my side, so at least it's a bit cooler. His head had slid off my shoulder from the movement and now lay on the pillow…though he was still awfully close to me. And his hand has still got a tight grip on my shirt! Eep…

I reached up and grabbed his hand with my left one and tugged on it. Still latched on, okay…I pulled a little harder, but he just grunted in his sleep and fisted it tighter. He's still as stubborn asleep as he is awake! "Ah, c'mon…" I grumbled wearily, pulling his hand harder.

To my surprise, his hand released my shirt. Oh, thank goodn-! Wha-? I froze when the appendage that had previously been gripping my shirt reached to grab my hand instead. I just stared at his hand clasping my own, and it didn't even occur to me for a while that I had previously been attempting to move him away from me.

Ever since that time about a week ago – when I had finally accepted Wolfram's comfort – he's seemed to have taken this as an 'okay' to being able to hold my hand. Well, he wouldn't just randomly grab my hand in public (That'd be _so_ embarrassing)…it's more that he'd, well…

For example, everyone would be gathered around at dinner, and a rather depressing subject like war or Greta will be conversed. And then, the moment I glance down miserably at the table, or if I give a dejected sigh, or say something in an almost-defeated air, I'd nearly jump out of my seat when Wolfram's hand would wrap around my own. I guess the only real reason I haven't said anything to him about it is because no one can actually notice he's done anything since it's under the table…

The good thing about it is that Wolfram doesn't make a big show about it like he normally would. In fact, he'd continue adding his opinions to the conversation and act as if he wasn't doing anything out of the ordinary, which would cause me to stare at him in wonder. Wolfram's behaviour often doesn't make any sense, and it frustrates me to no end when I realise that I'm trying to understand his character when he's actually deeper then I originally thought!

I feel uncomfortable when he's holding my hand. The fact that I'm uncomfortable at the knowledge that it's comfortable with his hand in my own makes the whole situation worse.

Ahh, I don't know what to think of him anymore, I mused while gazing at his face. He has so many conflicting traits that it's hard to figure out why he does what he does. I mean, he's normally so loud and boastful about any of his 'accomplishments', and yet when I've somewhat relaxed and allowed him to do this, he chooses to be silently victorious. Argh, I don't understand him at all!

I stared at him thoughtfully for a while, until I eventually folded my fingers over the back of his palm. Oh well, I might as well just stop thinking about this for a while. This feels nice, so I'm not gonna bother working out any of the pros and cons that come with this sudden movement. He's asleep anyway…He doesn't know what he's doing.

And seconds before my eyelids slid shut, I swore I could see him smiling…

* * *

It's really hot outside, which just increases my desire to run away from all of this. Morgif was attached at my side, groaning in boredom. Everyone's eyes are watching either myself or Wolfram out in the courtyard. I seriously don't want to do this! I wouldn't have minded if there wasn't such speculation going on, and thinking realistically…Wolfram is going to _own_ me.

Murata had just finished drawing a ring in the dirt around us and then proceeded to take a seat. He'd decided that it'd be easier to declare a winner of each of the rounds – I can't believe we're having more then one round! – by having a ring, so whoever gets knocked out loses. Murata keeps the score while Conrad, Günter, Gwendal and Celi observe. I wish I was the one standing there on the sidelines…

"Your Majesty!" Celi sang out cheerfully, offering an encouraging wave and a joyous smile. "Do your best! You too, Wolfie! You can do it!"

"Hmph!" I returned my attention back to Wolfram, and felt very, very afraid by his suddenly evil smirk. "Well, wimp…let's see how long you can last before I have you begging for surrender." Why, he-! He chooses _now_ to be all cocky and arrogant? Grr, I'll have to do my best to take him down…!

"Wolfram, do not injure his beautiful Highness!" Günter pleaded helplessly from the side, causing me to sweatdrop.

"Let's begin, shall we?" Murata said with a large grin, looking far too amused by my current predicament. Sadistic little…! Oh, right, we're starting!

Alright, in order to summon my water magic I gotta relax…water…just gotta think of water…Okay, I got it! The water dragon suddenly surged out of my right palm and ascended above me, hissing lowly. Wolfram paused for a moment to admire my creation before flames came forth in all different directions to form a large, fiery lion. It roared menacingly, and for a second I hesitated. When Wolfram didn't make a move, I mentally ordered my own monster to attack. This really feels like I'm playing a virtual reality RPG game…

And then the flaming lion charged forward and the water serpent wrapped itself around the animal, causing it to growl indignantly. Water is stronger then fire, so I should have the upper hand in this situation! Alright!

I faintly registered the colour of an orangey-red before something collided sharply with my chest, sending me flying and landing flat on my back. Ugh, that really knocked the wind out of me…! What the heck happened? I think he just shot a fireball at me while I was distracted with the battle with the lion and the dragon…damn… Morgif made a loud and disgruntled, _'oooooh…!'_

"First round goes to Sir von Bielefeld," Murata cheered happily, taking note of it and still grinning far too joyfully while I managed to stand up, dusting myself off. Günter protested over Wolfram's attack, obviously distraught at the idea of me being injured. Well, it didn't hurt too much…It was strong to knock me off my feet, but I just got winded…

"Keep one eye on your opponent!" Wolfram barked, still smirking smugly as his flaming lion retreated to stand beside him. My water dragon seemed to have dissipated from my lack of concentration, so I'll just have to summon another…Hm, there's a water fountain behind Wolfram…Perhaps if I summoned one of my dragons inside the fountain, it could lie hidden and be in a perfect position for a surprise attack!

"Round Two: Start!" Murata declared, and I concentrated on summoning a water dragon from my palm while gathering the water in the fountain into the shape of a dragon. If all goes well…

"Go!" Wolfram commanded sharply, and the fiery lion ran towards me, fangs bared. Eep, it's too damn intimidating…It's fangs are _huge…_Oh, right, gotta keep concentrating…I sent my water creature forward and it wrapped itself around the lion. It twisted about, trying to shake my dragon off. I turned my attention to Wolfram, who had been calling forth more flames into a fireball in his palm. Okay, second water dragon – here we go!

"What the-?" Wolfram gasped in surprise when the dragon burst out of the fountain, darted forward and coiled around him. "This-!" He still tried to summon his fire, but the dragon's water body had bound his hands to his sides, preventing any fire from being created. Awesome, I got him…

Wolfram squirmed furiously, trying to break free. Mentally, I ordered the dragon to squeeze him a little tighter, preventing any form of escape. Okay, now what…I don't want to hurt him, so I guess I could get the dragon to lift him off the ground and place him outside the ring…Sounds good enough, and it won't injure him…

"Attack, now!" Wolfram cried out, and before I realised what was happening there was a loud hiss from above, and I glanced up in shock to see the lion bite the head of the dragon, and due to my lack of concentration its hold had weakened. The dragon dispersed, and then the lion charged back down to where Wolfram was. I was too busy watching the lion move to realise it had bitten the head of the other water dragon, which caused it to shriek in pain and disappear.

Crap, now what do I-? Oh, I should summon some water bombs! "Beings of water, I summon-!"

Before I could create a water bomb, however, the lion seemed to dash forward and tackle me in the chest, making me yelp. I felt the wind get knocked out of me for the second time then, and the lion rested on top of my chest, baring its fangs in my face. My chest felt like it was burning, and its breath was hot on my face, making me sweat.

"Second round goes to Sir von Bielefeld," Murata stated, and I blinked. Damn, I got knocked out again…! The lion leapt off me and ran back towards Wolfram, and for a while I couldn't move. My chest still ached a little, but I managed to stagger to my feet once the pain faded away. In the background, I smiled grimly at Günter's whimpers.

"Are you okay, Shibuya?" Murata inquired, looking concerned. I was panting lightly…Not only was I sore from hitting the ground twice, but it takes a lot out of me to summon all this magic. And meanwhile, Wolfram doesn't look like he's breaking a sweat! This isn't good at all…

"I'll be fine!" I reassured everyone, my determination to give Wolfram more of a challenge weighing out my common sense to give up. I need to believe I can beat him to win…But, what can I do now? The surprise attack strategy didn't work, and it normally does in RPG games…Hm, perhaps a different kind of surprise attack will work, I said inwardly; thoughtfully. Morgif made a moaning sound at my side, and I glanced at him, pondering.

"Let round three begin!" Murata's voice rang out, and Wolfram watched me with a blank expression, eyebrows knitted together. He must not want to attack first, probably thinking I'm weak at the moment. As nice as that is, one of us has to attack eventually!

I summoned two of my water dragons and sent them forward. I need to distract him and draw his attention off me…One of my water dragons attacked the lion while the other one soared up high into the sky. Wolfram appeared to have his attention focused on the dragons, so now's my chance…!

I ran forward, having been inspired by the way I beat him at that sumo wrestling battle on my second day in Shin Makoku. He looked back at me half a second before I got to him and I pushed him firmly in the chest. He nearly toppled back, but having noticed my sudden physical attack, he braced himself well enough to not fall back over the ring. He seized me by my shoulders unexpectedly and shoved me back roughly.

I nearly fell over, but managed to gain my footing. He moved further away from the outside of the ring, smirking. I felt the temperature increase, realising I had once again lost concentration on my water dragons, so his lion was probably floating directly above me. Morgif gave a panicked groan, and that's when I was struck by a sudden idea. Swaying slightly from exhaustion, I grabbed Morgif's handle and drew him from his sheath. To get rid of his flaming lion, I need to get Wolfram to lose his concentration, so this should work…

I attempted to swipe at him with Morgif, but he easily dodged it. He drew his own sword, and as the blades clashed, I felt the temperature decrease, so the lion must have dissipated…After a few more strikes from his sword, Morgif flew out of my hand and landed a few metres away, letting out a loud, _'oooooh!'_

This is my last chance, urgh…I'm so tired…I created my own water bomb and threw it at Wolfram, which miraculously hit him squarely in the chest. He fell back and landed on the ground, but he had previously been standing in the centre of the ring, so my bomb hadn't been strong enough to know him those extra few metres out of the ring. Now that he's at a disadvantage though, I could-

The fireball came so fast and unexpectedly, hitting me painfully and causing me to fly back and land in a heap on the ground. Ouch…that hurt just a _tad_…

I hadn't landed outside of the ring…I lay on the ground, Wolfram having disappeared from my vision. My mind yelled at me to stand up, but my legs were saying otherwise. I was too tired for this-_eh?_

The glint of a blade shone brightly in my face as the sword rested dangerously close to my throat. My eyes trailed up the blade which eventually ended at Wolfram, who was breathing heavily, but looked a great deal more composed then I was. If I make a move now, the sword'll nick me…My vision's getting kinda blurry…I feel so weak…

My eyelids drooped shut, and I was met with blissful unconsciousness.

* * *

My mind was still in a daze when I stirred lightly. I attempted to open my eyes, but it seemed that my eyelids were glued shut. I felt a dull pounding in my head and my chest was aching…but apart from that, I was pretty okay.

I was resting on something strangely comfortable, and something that felt like long, slender fingers were running through my hair. Ahh, that feels nice…It's relaxing, and judging from the dark green glow I could see in my vision, someone was using healing magic.

"…Totally irresponsible! You did not have to use full-strength when His Majesty is only learning how to control his magic without the help of his other personality!" Someone was ranting unhappily to someone else. I recognised the hysterical voice to belong to Günter, and when a voice that sounded just above me made an indignant, 'Hmph!' it could only be Wolfram. So, did that mean I was resting on Wolfram's lap? Was Wolfram the one using his healing magic? Was Wolfram making those really, really nice movements along my scalp which made my mind melt into a pile of goo?

…Surely not… "I wanted to test Yuuri to see how much he could handle before something like that happened," Wolfram explained impatiently while Günter made angry sounds somewhere else. "He's a wimp, so I should have expected him to have fainted like this…Well, it just proves that he's even wimpier then I originally thought," Wolfram mused aloud, and I was too content to grumble about his mild insults.

"Sir von Christ, you should not fret. I doubt Shibuya has been badly damaged; he was merely tired from using that much magic for the first time," Said Murata's calming voice from close by. "Come along, Sir von Christ…"

"I…" Günter half-protested, but by the sounds of the shuffling footsteps getting further away, Murata was leading him away. There was a pair of footsteps coming closer, and then I recognised Conrad's and Gwendal's voices.

"He seems to have made progress," Conrad commented in a delighted voice. "It appears all your training has paid off in the end, Wolfram."

"Of course it did!" Wolfram replied with an air of obnoxiousness, obviously pleased by his half-brother's praise. "Yuuri has definitely improved. In fact, if he weren't such a wimp, I'd almost say I was proud of him," Wolfram admitted, and despite his insult, I felt slightly touched.

"Let's just hope His Majesty is capable of recovering from this," Gwendal grunted sullenly, and I heard him turning on his heel and marching away. Conrad laughed lightly.

"I'm supposed to be training my soldiers now, so I'll let you take of His Highness until he awakens," Conrad told him, and even now I was still too tired to reprimand him for the formality. When his footsteps faded away, it was obvious we were now alone, and even though I hadn't heard her leave, Celi would have gone or she'd be simpering over Wolfram.

After a few minutes, my mind became less hazy and I was capable of rational thought. But, regardless of my sanity returning, I didn't want to move from my current position since it was so relaxing. His healing magic had made my migraine disappear, so it was okay. Although, normally when he uses his healing magic, he needs to press some body part of the person he's healing to his forehead to get it to work…Hm, maybe I just imagined that green glow…Maybe he didn't actually use healing magic at all, and it's just the gentle ministrations that made the headache go away…Or maybe I'm just going insane…

I was slightly surprised when Wolfram chuckled. "You know…" Wolfram trailed off, and I took a moment to contemplate just who he was talking to. Either someone was still here, or he was talking out loud to himself… "Normally when _you're_ asleep…_you_ snore."

…Crap. Oh, God, no…! _NO!_ My eyes snapped open as an embarrassed flush rose to my cheeks. I met his amused stare as the corner of his mouth twitched into a sly smile, and with an indignant and rather manly cry of, "_Eeek!_" I crawled as fast as possible away from him.

Oh, damn it, this is soooo embarrassing…! I can't believe this! How could he…he…he picked up on that, how? Must have been because I pointed that out to him when I tried to tickle him. Damn, damn, damn. What am I going to do to redeem myself? What if he gets _ideas? Nooooo!_

"A-ah! Wolfram! Hello!" I squeaked, panicked by his smirk. My face was hot…! God, I can't believe I let myself enjoy his ministrations so much…How…? How could I, just…? ARGH! No, he's never going to let me forget this, and…!

I blinked in bewilderment at the palm that had been extended in front of me. I followed the extremity all the way up to Wolfram's shoulder, and then my eyes fell on his face. His evil grin had disappeared and had been replaced by one of those kind, gentle, 'I-Only-Give-This-Wolfram-Smile-To-You-You-Wimp' smiles. Something's doing back flips in my stomach, but I'll pretend I'm relatively unaffected by his smile.

But, damn it! It's…a really nice smile and all…

"Come on, Yuuri!" I jumped by his nearly impatient voice and grabbed his hand, thankful for him quickly pulling me to my feet. I got pulled too far forward however, and I made another manly, _"Eeek!" _as I landed face-first into his chest. Well, I've always found it good when things go from bad, to badder, and then to baddest. This _suuuuucks_, I internally whined. What makes things worse is that I'm enjoying the heat coming from his chest and the sweet, rose scent that intoxicates my senses in the_ nicest_ way possible…

He placed his hands on either of my shoulders and moved me so I was standing straight on the ground. Ah, well, at least he didn't try to hug me or do something in some gay manner…That would have been awkward…I was grateful when he chose not to comment about my flustered features and instead said, "Good match today."

I gazed at him and offered a sheepish grin. "Well…I guess I did okay, considering I'm still learning…"

Wolfram gave another trademark, 'This-Is-Designed-To-Make-Your-Insides-Melt' smile before saying, "Yes. You did well."

He walked past me then, and before I could begin to follow I heard him call back over his shoulder, "Unfortunately, wimp, I did better." And with a final arrogant smirk in my disbelieving face, he headed back towards the castle with an almost swagger in his step. I was about to shout something after him, but found nothing was suitable to say at that particular moment, so I closed my mouth. He…He…! ARGH!

And so, I stayed in that place for a long time, seething.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Despite how weary I am from how late it is, I did have fun writing this. I find this chapter cute. This chapter actually _did_ hold some significance, you know...It's mainly about Yuuri learning to cope with his magic, and - of course - learning to get used to Wolfram touching him. He needs to stop being such a...such a...such a wimp? Yes, that could work...

Wolfram: Too right it does.

Anyway, I'm hoping to get a good haul of reviews while I'm off on camp. So, please REVIEW! I mean, after all, I put so much time and effort into this chapter...

And Wolfram was a total seme in this chapter! Yay!

Wolfram: _(smirks)_

**REVIEW!**


	8. The Notification

**Chapter Warnings: **Spoilers.

**Author's Notes: **_(sobs) _I am SO SORRY! I know - I'm late, I'm totally slack, I should be shot…But, um, there are reasons, really! First of all, the last week of school was jam-packed with assignments due, Maths assessments and History assessments. And then, that afternoon on the last day, I had guests coming over and staying until the 13th! So, you can't blame me, because even now I have to entertain guests as well as write…And then ff was being crap and wouldn't let me upload the bloody document…

On top of that, I had to sleep through Easter Sunday due to incredible stomach cramps that nearly ENDANGERED MY LIFE! That's right, I could have DIED (Metaphorically)! So, I expect some praise. Muaha.

And finally…REVIEWS! YAY! Thank you all SO much! Really, 131 reviews for just 7 chapters? _(faints)_

Oh yeah, and it has come to my attention that a lot of you are under the impression that Wolfram is going to be a girly, ukeish playtoy for perverted!Yuuri. Um…you'll see a huge explanation for that on my profile. xD

**Disclaimer: Takabayashi-sama is great!**

Notification: _an act or instance of notifying, making known, or giving notice; notice._

**

* * *

**

**- In the Face of Anger -  
Chapter Eight: The Notification**

The doors to the dining room creaked open as I entered, beaming. Today has been a really, really great day so far! Sure, it's only morning, but… Well, I'm still feeling particularly good! In fact, I'm sure Wolfram, Conrad and the others all agree with me. After all, the sun's out, none of those 'bad omen' birds have been seen in days, and apart from the slightly humid temperature, today is glorious!

I sweatdropped at the sullen expressions everyone offered me and the grim nods they used in a unison greeting. Um, why is it that I get the feeling that they're not sharing my thoughts? My musings stopped at Murata's presence, and he, too, had a glum look on his face. Eh, this doesn't look good…

I approached the table and took my usual seat at the table in between Wolfram and Celi, who murmured a quiet, "Good morning, Your Highness." She appears to be the only one not determined to ruin my day by some unfortunate news, so I gave her a genuine smile and began eating.

After placing something I've classified as 'bacon' into my mouth, I shifted my eyes to each of their faces. Conrad looks bothered by something or another, judging from the worried creases in his forehead. When he noticed me staring at him, he smiled faintly before returning to his breakfast. Yep, something's definitely up, because that wasn't his usual smile.

Gwendal looks a whole lot moodier then usual. One of his eyes looks as if it's in a permanent twitch, so it looks like he's either _very _troubled by the news…or isn't looking forward to telling _me_ the news. As for Günter, he's trying to hold a conversation with a few people, but there's definitely a prominent slump in his shoulders and a worried twinkle in his violet eyes. If it's affecting Günter like this, it really can't be good at all.

Murata, as usual, isn't revealing much emotion. I can't exactly tell what he's thinking due to the sunlight reflecting on his glasses, preventing me from seeing his eyes. But, I can see the small, unpleasant curl in his lips. I gulped.

As for Wolfram, he has barely touched his food and had been staring blankly at the table for the past few minutes. There's a far-off look in his eyes, signifying that he's deeply contemplating. He snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed I was staring at him confusedly, hoping that he'd give me some sort of sign as to what's going on. I felt something twist nervously in my gut at the concerned look he offered, and felt even more puzzled when he looked away, staring into space again.

"Shibuya," Murata spoke up in his powerful tone, "There's something important that we need to discuss."

Well, it's about time I got let in on what's going on! "Oh, okay. What's up?" What _is_ up…?

He drove my frustration a little higher when he paused for a moment to wipe his mouth on a napkin, and then even succeeded in making my eye twitch by wasting more time by adjusting his glasses in that all-knowing sort of air. Finally, he continued, "Your sixteenth birthday is taking place in a little over two months now."

"Er, well, yeah," I confirmed a little confusedly, not understanding where exactly this was going.

"Do you recall when I told you about what is to happen on a mazoku's sixteenth birthday, Yuuri?" Conrad inquired, and since he used my real name, this must be serious. I paused to try and remember, and then a scene where Conrad and I had been standing at the top of a castle filled my mind. This was after Greta had tried to assassinate me, hm…I'm pretty sure he said something about sixteen being the 'coming of age' number. Oh! And he also said that sixteen is the year where a mazoku has to make a promise to Shin Makoku, and-wait!

"Uh, yeah, I do, but…why are you guys bringing this up now?" I questioned anxiously, wringing my hands. "Shouldn't we talk about this a little closer to my actual birthday?" I suggested hopefully, wanting to put this talk off as much as possible.

"It's important we discuss this now," Gwendal answered in his cold voice, meeting me eye to eye. I shuddered under his gaze. "Knowing how unorganised Your Majesty is, we need to put as much preparation into this as possible." I was about to defend my honour when he cut across me by announcing, "This isn't something to be taken lightly."

"Your sixteenth birthday is highly important to Shin Makoku since you're the Maou," Murata explained knowledgeably. "This is a very big deal, Shibuya."

I pushed by anxieties away into the back of my mind, deciding to acknowledge the seriousness of this situation. If my advisors think it's important we discuss it now, I suppose we'll have to discuss it. "Okay, I'm listening," I confirmed, and Murata nodded.

"Good. I have been speaking to Ulrike about this for some time now, and we have come up with an appropriate decision you will make on the day," He told me, and I felt the urge to decline whatever they're about to say. If this is a promise _I'm_ supposed to make, it seems kind of unfair to have Murata and Ulrike decide it for me! "Shibuya, analysing your current status as Maou and after listening to the problems of the people of Shin Makoku…we think that it is best for you to swear you will no longer be making visits to Earth."

After he finished speaking, you could hear a pin drop. The silence was deafening, apart from the pounding of my heartbeat echoing in my head. Did…did Murata just say what I think he said? Is he really saying that he wants me to never see my family ever again? My family on Earth…H-how can he say this? Does he really think I'm going to make a vow like that?

Why…? Why is that the most reasonable decision they can think of? Can't they have something like…I don't know…increased funds towards charities or something? Giving money to the poor? What about getting some of the human countries to sign treaties and to confirm peace throughout the land? Why does it have to be something like _this?_

"Yuuri…" Wolfram, who had not spoken at all since I arrived, murmured my name in a concerned voice, making me look up at him. I knew every single one of my currently conflicting emotions could be read from the helplessness in my eyes, but I didn't care, because the only one who could see it at the moment was Wolfram. Wolfram, who had been the one to tell me to return to Earth when I was faced with a hard decision… Wolfram, who has always supported me…!

Without thinking, I latched into his hand under the table, squeezing it so that it was just shy of painful. He breathed in sharply at the contact, and it didn't seem to bother me all too much that he was probably getting mixed signals from me from all this touchy-feely stuff. Right now…I needed this.

"I'm not going to accept that as the final decision," I responded firmly, feeling Wolfram's slender fingers curl around my own hand. "I can't believe you'd try and claim that as the promise I am to make!"

"And why won't you accept that, Your Highness?" Gwendal growled sardonically.

"Gwendal…" Conrad began warningly, but he was ignored. Gwendal's eyes narrowed in an unfriendly manner, looking agitated.

"What do you mean 'why won't I accept that'?" I exclaimed in disbelief. "You're asking me to say goodbye to my parents – forever!" At that thought, true realisation hit me at what this vow would mean, and my stomach twisted into painful knots.

"He's asking you to reassure the country!" Gwendal glared at me, but I didn't flinch away. "The people are becoming restless with you constantly disappearing to that other world of yours!"

"I'm not even gone for that long!" I cried defensively, pausing for a moment to apologise to Wolfram when he winced at how tightly I was gripping his hand. Conrad and Celi looked confused at my apology, but said nothing. I loosened my grip slightly. "I only go off for a day! Maybe even a few hours! Three days max!"

"Keep in mind that time passes a lot faster in this world then on Earth," Murata reminded me gravely. "Going away for three days is going away for fifteen in this world."

"B-but-!" Having nothing more to say to that, I closed my mouth. This…this is so unfair…

Conrad tilted his head to the side, giving me a small, warm smile. "Yuuri, as hard as it is, this is the only real option you seem to have. By doing this, you will be able to stabilise the kingdom by reassuring the people."

"Sir Weller is correct," Murata acknowledged, and I gave Conrad a long, hopeless stare before turning my attention back to Murata. Wolfram wasn't giving his input, which was unlike him, so that meant he was neutral. As much as it upsets me he's not on my side this time, it at least means he's not against me, either. "Now that Shinou is gone, our kingdom is more vulnerable then ever before."

"But, why? Why is my disappearance so unnerving to everyone? Why is Shinou's disappearance freaking everyone out so much?" I asked dejectedly, my shoulders slumping.

"Everyone has turned to Shinou's voice and guidance for centuries, and now that he is gone, they turn to the Maou – you," Murata elaborated, and I felt my defensiveness against the decision slowly declining due to their reasoning. "And with you gone, who is there to offer them the guidance they need so badly?

"Who is there to take over when you go away? When you disappeared, the people were unable to find someone suitable to take over as Maou." I looked at Wolfram concernedly when he squeezed my hand tightly, a grim look in his eyes as he stared at his plate. "They were lost; it was chaotic, Shibuya. You can't scare them like that again, so you need to say goodbye to Earth. Our allies are also restless, and may turn against us if you do not reassure everyone soon.

"If you don't do it when you come of age, they're going to lose their faith in you. Ulrike and I think it is best if you stop these visits to your other world now, since you may choose to remain on Earth the more time you spend over there-"

"Okay, okay, I _get it!_" I half-shouted over Murata's droning voice, removing my hand from Wolfram's and standing up. "I don't need you to reiterate it a thousand times for me to understand how reasonable this decision is! _Fine_, okay? _I understand!_"

"Your Majesty, we know this is hard to have to-" Celi attempted to soothe me, but it just fired me up even more.

"Hard to _what?_ Hard to contemplate? Hard to understand? I _do_ understand all this, I understand that it's appropriate; I get all that!" I continued on my ranting, relentless. "I just hate the idea that you have decided all of this for me! Surely you understand how hard this is on me, right? Why'd you have to tell me now? Why'd you have to tell me that I'll have to say goodbye to my family when Greta's gone off with that Handsel guy? She's the only real family I have over here, and she's gone!"

I took several deep, shuddering breaths, glaring heatedly at everyone. It softened slightly at Wolfram, who at the moment wasn't looking at me if I was being some unreasonable, childish King. I knew I was, but he at least seems to understand where all of this is coming from.

"Look, I'm going," I declared, brushing past them all and heading towards the door. "I'm going to go clear my head. See ya."

"Shibuya!"

"_Your Majesty!_"

"Yuuri…!"

_Slam._

**

* * *

**

It would seem that my moods are in tune with the weather. This morning the sky was clear of any clouds, a wonderful shade of blue and the sun glittering down upon the land. And now, grey clouds were completely covering the sky, looking all dark and brooding. That's pretty much the way I'm feeling right now: dark and brooding.

I released a depressed sigh. I was lying out in the courtyard beside the water fountain, using my black jacket as a pillow. My hands rested on my chest, and the only things that seemed to be consoling me at the moment were the drops of water that hit my face from the splashing of the fountain. If I was in any other mood – at least, a more positive one – I'd feel relatively relaxed.

Unfortunately, I was feeling very riled up at the moment. _Really _stressed out, honestly. Like, some sort of massage would help, but there aren't any masseuses around here, which is overall depressing. My neck's getting bad cramps, meaning I'm very, very stressed out. Not good. I'll probably die from cancer or something.

Hm, dying seems like a good option at the moment… Actually, no, it doesn't. I'm not too fond of the suicidal thing, so I'm going to snap out of it. Right now.

…Well, I'm still miserable, but I don't want to kill myself anymore. This whole ordeal is ridiculous! It feels like I'm being punished. I mean, haven't I given up a lot when I became Maou? Now they're saying I have to give up everything I had on Earth! This isn't fair at all, no matter how good the results would be. An unhappy King would affect the kingdom, right? I should go run that past Murata, see if that'll change his mind…

Although, I doubt it. He's not the kind of person who changes his mind when he's made such a final decision. And that's what bugs me a heck of a lot! The fact that this isn't my decision to make, when it certainly should be…Ah, I want to be able to make these sorts of decisions on my own! I'm not a kid!

If I were to be judged on the way I acted before, however, one would think I was. My behaviour was childish, but…well, I was angry. I don't understand how…how Conrad could have been against me in all of this. _He's_ been to Earth-actually, they've _all _been to Earth (Except Celi)! They were all impressed by how peaceful Earth was in comparison to Shin Makoku, so why…?

I guess that doesn't have much to do with this. I'm just trying to find excuses now, or maybe I'm trying to find a reason why they'd be so supportive of Murata's idea…Hm, perhaps someone's got a grudge against me…I know that Gwendal does, but I've always been suspicious of Günter… Actually, maybe I'm being a tad unrealistic…

Hm…what other options do I have? We need to reassure the kingdom by having someone who can rule when I go off to Earth. Who would be suitable? Isn't Gwendal by regent? Wouldn't he be suitable? It didn't sound like he was keen on the idea…Hm, well, what about Wolfram? Eh, but he isn't ranked high enough to rule a kingdom…He's not the Prince anymore because of Celi's retirement, so the only option I'd have is to…marry…him…

No. I'm not going to do that. Wolfram trusts me, and I trust him. I'm not going to break him like that by marrying him for the sake of the kingdom. He deserves more then that; I care about him too much to do something like that and not be consumed by guilt…

Argh, this ground is really quite uncomfortable, I've decided. I got to my feet and dusted myself off, looking around. Where can I go now? My bed sounds rather inviting…It's comfy…Okay, I'm gonna go lie down on my bed and muse some more.

I was so lost in thought that I hadn't realised I'd left my jacket by the fountain until I'd reached my room. Growling and kicking my door in frustration (_Ouch!_ That hurt a fair bit!) I began the long trek back to the courtyard. This day has been all around upsetting…I wonder if I can just sleep for a long period of time…It'll take the stress of my shoulders after resting. Okay, I'm gonna take a nap right after I collect my jacket.

"Yuuri!" I jumped at the sudden voice calling out my name, recognising it to belong to Conrad. There were pairs of footsteps running towards me, belonging to Conrad and Wolfram. Wolfram was trailing a little further behind, holding something in his arms as he, too, was calling for me. I stopped walking and they slowed down as they reached me. "Yuuri…" Conrad breathed, slightly out of breath.

"Wha-?" I began, but I started when I found Wolfram suddenly standing less then a metre in front of me, a sharp glare in place. Ooh, his pretty face looks really scary when it's like this…!

"You idiotic wimp!" He insulted grouchily, and it was then that I noticed my black jacket was being held in his arms. I was about to point this out when realisation caught up with me: the fact that he was shaking in fury, looked ready to kill, and he had just called me a wimp.

"What have I done?" I replied unhappily, my eyes narrowing. "Don't call me a wimp!" I added.

"_Done?_ You scared all of us!" I was about to question him further when he went on, "You walk out after such a depressing conversation and disappear for two hours! When we go looking for you, we find your jacket all neatly folded beside the fountain! The _fountain!_ What were we supposed to assume, Yuuri?" I blinked, totally perplexed, before I finally understood what he was getting at. Oh, damn it…!

"You guys thought I had left?" I said in disbelief, and behind him, Conrad nodded solemnly. His smile was a cross between relieved and bemused. I felt a large amount of irritation bubble up inside of me. "Weren't you guys listening to half the stuff I said?" I grumbled indignantly. "I said I understood what was to happen! I'm not going to suddenly leave after saying that!"

"It sure as hell looked like you had left, wimp!" Wolfram growled angrily, face going steadily red.

"I'm not going to leave! I understand my responsibilities!"

"You're a careless, tactless, idiotic wimp!"

"_What? _Why are you getting so angry at me? It's not my fault you assume the worst, Wolfram!"

"It wasn't just _me_, moron! Big brother, Günter and the Sage are still out looking for you!"

"You guys think the worst of me, don't you?"

"You _are_ the worst."

"I am _not!_"

"You are _so!_"

"I haven't done anything wrong, darn it! I just accidentally left my jacket by the fountain, okay? I'm aware of my responsibilities to Shin Makoku! I won't abandon you, Conrad, or anyone else! I'm not a slack off! I'm not that _selfish_-!"

"Just _shut up, wimp!_"

Conrad, who had looked far too amused by our quarrel, changed his expression to one of surprise. I, too, was stunned when I felt a weight in the shape of Wolfram land against my chest. I was overcome by the smell of roses, and I felt fingers grip my white shirt while also holding onto the jacket in his arms. I paused for a moment, analysing our height difference, realising that he was shorter. Eventually I noticed his legs were bent slightly, so I hadn't grown. That's good; I've always liked how we're the same height, being at eye level…

But, what is with this sudden move? I…I'm really not sure how to respond to this. His entire being was trembling violently against me. He was…warm, and his scent is as intoxicating as ever. What…what is wrong with him? Is he really so upset by this? "Ne…Wolf? _Wolf?_" I murmured his name worriedly. My right hand came up to rest awkwardly on his slim shoulder, and meanwhile my left hand placed itself lightly on the small of his back. What should I do…?

"We…assumed the worst…no, _I _assumed the worst, because…I was so _afraid_, damn it…!" He admitted quietly, his voice muffled by his position. His grip on my shirt tightened drastically. "You…you have _no idea_ how…how…without you, when we thought you permanently left…after Shinou…it was so…for me, it was..." Every single emotion such as anger and frustration faded far, far away at his small confession, and my eyes softened.

"Lonely." I stated it more then questioned it, and judging from the way he stiffened at my words, that's exactly what it had been like for him when it seemed I had permanently left. Wolf… I glanced up at Conrad, whose smile had changed once again into an encouraging one. He wouldn't judge me…then it's…okay to… "Wolfram."

My right hand shifted so that my palm pressed against the back of his blonde head, and my left arm wrapped around his waist. I…was hugging him, I knew it looked…weird, but…it's only Conrad as the audience; he won't care.

I pulled Wolfram closer to me, my eyelids sliding shut as I titled my head so that my face was buried in his blonde hair. It was soft, and the smell of roses was even more prominent. Warmth. So much warmth is emitting from him, and so much tranquillity is filling me…Just because I'm here, with Wolfram, embracing him…

Why…?

If you were worried that you'd be alone without me once again…What would you want to hear? I doubt it's, 'I'm aware of my responsibilities here! I can't leave because of my duties!' Do you want to hear…a different reason…One that's just as good as the other ones? And just as truthful…? "I have a lot of reasons to stay here," I told him so quietly that I doubt even Conrad could hear. "And…you're one of those reasons."

No matter whose perspective you view my admission from, you'd still think it came out of the mouth of someone who was deeply in love. So, it's either all reasonable thought has left me, or Wolfram's scent has some drugging affect on me, because I'm not going to take back what I just said.

Wolfram moved so that he was standing up straight, which caused my head to move out of the way. I could feel the right side of his face resting lightly against my own, and I couldn't stop myself from humming in contentment.

"_Ohhh, Your Majestyyyyyyyyy!_" I felt the feeling of dread creeping up and devouring my soul at the sound of that all-too-familiar voice. I loosened my hold on Wolfram to look around, my eyes the size of dinner plates as Günter's form appeared. "You are still here, Your Majesty! Oh, thank all the Gods in the universe, you are not going to leave my side!"

"EEK!" I shrieked in fear, completely untangling myself from Wolfram and running very, very fast when I realised Günter had no plans of stopping. I bolted past Conrad, who was grinning from ear to ear, and past Murata, who I hadn't even _noticed_ had showed up, but was also beaming. I raced through the hall and out into the courtyard, nearly falling into the fountain when I had to suddenly stop. I turned around just in time to be slammed by a deathly glomp from Günter, and we landed in a nice mess in the fountain. It…is…freezing…!

"HEY!" I caught sight of Wolfram charging towards us, an intent of murder flashing in his eyes. "Günter, damn you! Get off _my_ fiancé!" He shouted furiously, also jumping into the fountain and pulling on Günter's clothing to try and get him off me. "Don't touch him!"

"Help me!" I cried helplessly, buried beneath Günter and dangerously close to drowning in a fountain, which would look horribly demeaning on my tombstone. I was grateful for when I was able to get out when Conrad and Gwendal had pulled the overly happy Günter off me.

"It's like a dream…" Günter was saying with praise, his eyes having gone all starry. Gwendal grabbed Günter and pulled him away, looking extremely agitated with the amount of activity going on. Murata was observing everything with great amusement, which annoyed me greatly.

"It's best if we get you inside. You can have a hot bath and then dry off," Conrad offered, and I felt so overcome with gratitude it seemed as if I was about to start drifting off the ground.

"Ah, yeah, that sounds really good!" I sighed joyfully, all the excitement having cleared my foul mood temporarily. Even the dark clouds in the sky were gone to be replaced by blue sky and white, fluffy clouds.

"Here." I paused in following Conrad and Murata back to the castle at the black garment that was suddenly held out to me. Wolfram had a firm – yet it always somehow looks unhappy or pouty – look in his eyes as he shoved my jacket into my arms. "I made sure it was kept out of the fountain, so it's dry."

"Oh…thank you," I said, giving him a kind smile. He 'hmph'ed, folding his arms tightly across his chest.

"It's nothing," He retorted, but I frowned when I heard the shaking in his voice and the chattering off his teeth. He got completely drenched from getting in the fountain, but he's a fire mazoku, so he feels the cold more. I stared at my black jacket thoughtfully as he began to head off after Conrad.

He was taken by surprised when I covered his shoulders by placing the jacket over them. "It's until we get inside and have a bath, okay? You're freezing," I stated, inwardly grinning at his bewildered expression.

"Huh?" He looked at me blankly, and I smiled outwardly at the steady blush that made its way onto his face. "Eh, I don't need this!" He tried to remove it but I held it down. If he really wanted it off, he'd have it off, so he's just being his, 'I'm-Going-To-Pretend-I-Don't-Want-This-Because-I'm-Wolfram' self.

"Just take it," I told him gently, but with a hint of firmness in my voice. "You know you want to," I affixed with a teasing smile, and his flush intensified. He looked like he was going to argue as he continued to blush hotly, but changed his mind.

"Hmph." He brushed past me, intent on ignoring me until we got into the castle. I watched him with a bemused expression for a few seconds before following him, my heart filled with some incredible happiness…and I don't even know why…but, I think it has something to do with Wolfram.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes: **I enjoy this chapter. Sorry if there are any typos!

ON ANOTHER NOTE: This weekend, I went up to Brisbane (Again) and went to the Brisbane Anime Convention: The SUPANOVA! YEEEEEEEE! I am so ready to glomp someone. Like Wolfram, and, and…reviewers. Yes, I love reviewers. Oh, yeah, guess who was there at the Supanova? YURI LOWENTHAL! OMG! Yuuri's English voice actor, heh. I got an autograph! AND I GOT TO HUG HIM! He's so_ CUUUUUUTE!_

I wish Mona Marshall had of randomly shown up…

THERE WERE HEAPS OF COSPLAYERS! AND LOTS OF KKM STUFF! I bought a Yuuri in a ram suit plushie (Hehehe, YuuRam...), Conrad in a maid's dress (For my friend), a Wolfram keyring (All the Wolfram ram plushies were sold out D:), and a HUGE KKM Wallscroll. YAY!

Also, my Gravitation box set arrived the other day. I managed to watch it all even while the guests were over, and I really enjoyed the dub version. I never really got into Gravitation when I watched it on youtube; gosh, what was I smoking? After watching the dub...

REKINDLED LOVE!

Anyway, these author's notes are getting rather long…Reviewers get to cuddle Wolfram! REVIEW! Oh, and I'll be posting everything that happened at the Supanova and pictures, so check my profile if you want to know more about what happened!

Oh, and I hope you all had a very Happy Easter!

**REVIEW!**


	9. The Abstraction

**Chapter Warnings: **Spoilers for episode 39, Mild themes.

**Author's Notes: **Well...I really have no idea what to say. I mean, it's been over a year since my last update, and I sincerely doubt that anyone is going to get back into this story after such a long hiatus, but...well, here it is. I was inspired yesterday to start writing again, and I had an idea for this chapter (I had such severe writer's block) and it's much better than what I originally intended.

I do apologise if the work isn't as good as it used to be because I haven't written any type of story in a year, so it might be a bit dodgey. In any event, I hope you all enjoy. Also, thank you sooo much for the 198 reviews! It means so much to me. I logged on to this site yesterday to read Mikage-chan's updated fanfic, and I thought to go and check how many reviews I had, and when I saw the number...It truly inspired me. Thank you all, once again!

I hope you enjoy! And I do apologise for any typos!

**Disclaimer: I don't own KKM.**

Abstraction: _1.__an impractical idea; something visionary and unrealistic. 2.the act of taking away or separating; withdrawal._

* * *

**- In The Face Of Anger -  
Chapter Nine: The Abstraction**

"Yuu-chan! Come here! _Quick!_" My mother shrieked at me from inside the castle, and rather than questioning what she was actually doing inside Blood Pledge Castle, I raced inside. Her voice sounded panicked!

I had previously been playing baseball with Gwendal – for whatever reason – who didn't seem too impressed that I was abandoning our game. He mustn't have heard Mom's cry...Actually, how did I manage to hear her shriek from outside? Eh...

I sprinted as fast as I could through the corridors, somehow feeling that I was about to reach my destination, and then all of a sudden I'd become lost in more winding hallways. I couldn't feel the perspiration running down my face, the thudding of my feet against the floor, the strain on my lungs or anything. This whole situation feels very surreal...

I glanced down at my hand and noticed a sterling silver ring on my finger as I slowed down to stand still. What was this doing here? I never wear jewellery, so what...? Eh?

Suddenly the ring disappeared. This seemed to alarm me for whatever reason – like the ring held some great importance to me – and I fell to my knees, scavenging around to find it.

"Yuu-chan!" I turned around and found my mother standing before me, looking very out-of-place in her Earth clothes against the corridors of the castle. I got to my feet when she held her hand out to me, and I lifted my own extremity up to take the ring she had sitting between her thumb and index finger. "Be careful next time. You don't want to lose this!" She said, sounding both chipper and serious at the same time, which was fairly odd. None of this was making sense at the moment...

Mere seconds passed and then the same thing happened again, in which I dropped the ring and then Mom randomly appeared with the item in her hand. I took it from her once again and slid it on my ring finger, in which she reiterated, "Be careful next time. You don't want to lose this!" She vanished as quickly as she showed up, and I was once again left with a frown on my face as I gazed at the ring on my finger. The more I stared at it, the more aware I became of my erratic heartbeat.

I seemingly drifted into another room, which wasn't a room found inside Blood Pledge Castle. It was, in fact, the living room back at my home on Earth. I was seated on the couch, gazing deeply into the emerald eyes of my fiancé, Wolfram. The rest of the house seemed to be deserted, which wasn't that unusual, but it was _definitely_ unusual to have Wolfram sitting with me on this particular couch.

Wolfram's eyes appeared to be very cloudy and dazed, because I couldn't pick out the different hues of green like I normally could. He was strangely out of focus, like I was staring at a blurred photograph of him rather than the real Wolfram. Except he was moving...closer to me, in fact.

I leaned in and pressed my lips against his cheek, which felt far too ordinary to be real. This whole situation can't be real. I allowed my eyes to close as Wolfram pushed his mouth against mine, and suddenly things were becoming very hot and heavy, as if steam was oozing out where our mouths connected...

And then Mom was yelling at me from inside the castle because she'd found that cursed ring that I'd lost again...

* * *

What...the _hell_...was that?

I found myself staring up from out of my bed, not really paying attention to the intricate designs on the ceiling. I was at Blood Pledge Castle, in my royal bedroom, where I had fallen asleep in last night like I normally do. A dream, I concurred inwardly, closing my eyes to avoid the sunlight filtering in through the window.

My hands moved to allow my head to rest on them, and I stared at my eyelids for several minutes, stirring my dream over in my mind. I could feel heat radiating off my cheeks...Has that dream made me _flustered?_ I only ever get flustered over nightmares, and that most certainly wasn't a nightmare...Er...Well, that is to say, it's not a _pleasant_ sort of a dream...but it was different, all right.

The fact that I kissed Wolfram in my dream doesn't surprise me. In truth, I've had many dreams where I've just leaned over and kissed Wolfram, either on the cheek, forehead or lips. Of course, those kisses were chaste...It was Wolfram that kissed me so passionately. I didn't instigate it, and it was a dream, so of course I was gonna go along with it! I would never consciously make-out with the guy...Maybe I should stop thinking about this now, 'cause I think my cheeks are getting warmer...

I let out a long, dreary sigh and opened my eyes slowly. I was greeted with messy blonde hair and sleepy emerald eyes, and it took me a few moments to register that Wolfram was hovering above me. Hmm...Wait a minute...

"W-Wolfram?" I stuttered in alarm. I can't handle the close proximity at the moment...

Wolfram gave a great yawn, covering his mouth with his left hand while leaning on his right, which was located on the other side of my body. He suddenly pressed his left palm to my cheek, and leaned in ever so slowly, and murmured, "...You're hot."

It took all of my willpower not to screech like a little girl and start hurling random objects at him (Which would have resulted in more injury to me than to him, because he tends to retaliate a lot more viciously). I sat up and nearly smashed my head against his in my attempt to scramble away. Did he just say I was _hot?_ As in, _sexy? _As in _hot stuff? _What the heck? Ohh, I must be still asleep...This isn't making sense...

"What the _hell_, wimp?" Wolfram snapped, my sudden movement waking him up a little. "What's got you so worked up?" He demanded.

"Er..." I replied blankly. Suddenly the image of Wolfram approaching me with his lips slightly parted filled my brain and I felt as if sweat was going to start trickling down the sides of my head. My cheeks were going redder as I became more flustered. "It's...it's nothing!" I exclaimed wildly, eyes wide in panic.

Wolfram glared at me in that 'You-Are-The-Biggest-And-Most-Dramatic-Idiot-I've-Ever-Met' type of way, and I merely squeaked in response. "I said you were hot," He said slowly, as if he was speaking to a person who had a hearing disability. "As in your cheeks," He unintentionally corrected, reaching out to place a hand against my cheek again. "You really are quite warm."

I stumbled over my sentences for a moment, trying to absorb what he had just explained. I almost laughed in surprise. "Oh. Right. Of course."

Wolfram's eyes merely narrowed, but not in the 'You-Are-The-Biggest-And-Most-Dramatic-Idiot-I've-Ever-Met' way. "Do you have a fever of some sort?" He turned his hand to place the back of it against my forehead, looking mildly concerned. It's nice to know he cares.

"No, no, I'm fine, Wolfram. Really," I confirmed with a smile. "I just had a weird dream and it got me a little worked up."

"A dream?" He inquired interestedly, and I suddenly became nervous. "What about?"

I backed away from him a little. I really, really don't want to go there..."It's nothing. Don't worry!"

"Yuuri!" Wolfram growled, obviously keen to know. Somehow I think that if I tell him that I had a dream that he and I made-out he would be more than pleased. I can't let him know. I just can't.

"It's nothing!" I said again. "It was just a bad dream! A nightmare! I'm over it now, so don't worry about it."

"What was it about, Yuuri?" He pestered, clearly determined. His eyes were lit up with a flaming intrigue that made my stomach turn to jelly.

I can't tell him... "Nothing. I was attacked by, um, a Bear Bee!" I lied, and Wolfram raised an eyebrow testily in response. He's not buying it, so I've got to make it sound convincing... "It was scary, Wolf! It had the face of those vicious Goalas and was leering down at me. I thought I was gonna die! It was so real!"

"Are you serious?" Wolfram looked extremely sceptical. "That sounds quite similar to that short story that Annissina wrote," He pointed out observantly.

"Er...yeah!" I gave a fake, nervous laugh. "I guess that must have been what inspired it! My imagination can run wild sometimes, honestly..." I continued my nervous chuckling while Wolfram glowered, still looking at me with disbelief.

Eventually he sighed (But it had sounded a lot like a growl) and affixed me with an 'I-Can't-Believe-A-Wimp-Like-You-Is-The-Maou' look. "Whatever, Yuuri. It's embarrassing that you got yourself so worked up over a dream about a Bear Bee," He informed me with a shake of his head. "Wimp," He added for good measure, much to my relief. At least he's gonna drop the subject now...

Wolfram swung his legs off the side of his bed and got to his feet. My eyes followed him as he headed over to collect his nicely folded, clean uniform that was sitting on the dresser. He began running his fingers through his blonde hair as he gazed at himself in the mirror, and eventually I looked down at the mattress, lost in thought.

A promise to Shin Makoku...Does it really mean that I have to give up my life on Earth? It's perfectly clear to me why everyone wants me to do it, but surely there's some other way to secure the country. I don't leave that frequently, and not for a long period of time (Even if two weeks or so pass in this world, I don't consider that to be too long), so I don't understand why everyone has to be so stern about me leaving at all. As the King, don't I get some pleasures? I mean, ruling this Kingdom becomes tiring – exhausting, even – and I deserve a breather once in a while.

And, of course, the Maou is allowed to miss his family. Wolfram, Conrad and Gwendal have their mother living in the castle with them, so it's not like they can empathise. Murata is in the same situation as me, though; if I give up my home, then he can't return to Earth either. Is he that willing to give up his life on Earth? What about his family? He's quite fond of my Mom, too...Won't he miss her?

I frowned at the thought of Murata. He was the one person I hadn't spoken to since the little meeting at breakfast five days ago. I can't stop thinking about that incident...It just won't leave me alone, and for good reason, I suppose. I picture my Mom, Dad and Shouri glancing out the window at that inflatable pool, half-expecting the water to start swirling when I make my unceremonious return to Earth...but I just never, ever come back.

Murata isn't even allowing me the chance to return to Earth in the months leading up to my birthday, 'cause he's afraid I'll opt to stay there and never return to Shin Makoku. I'd never have the opportunity to tell them I can't go back, and then they'll never know the truth...They'll just think I've abandoned them, or I've died, or something like that...Not knowing would be so much harder. The whole situation would be so much worse for them than it is for me...because at least I'd know I'd never see them again...

Wolfram's pink negligee caught my eye as he swept past me without a word. He was about to put his hand on the doorknob to head to the baths when I stopped him. "Hey, Wolfram..." I began uncertainly. What could I say? I don't know what I want to say, but I have this overwhelming desire to speak with him. I think...Hm...

"What is it?" Wolfram responded, obviously more eager to go and beautify himself in the baths than to have a conversation with me.

I looked at him in the eye as confidently as I could muster, and asked him the question that had been plaguing me for a little while now. "Wolfram, this promise I have to make to Shin Makoku..." I trailed off, watching as his face changed to show he had become more interested in what I had to say. "Well...I was wondering, just...What do you think I should do? That is, um...What would you do if you were in my position?" I sincerely would like to know, 'cause he was probably the only person who was neutral about whether I should give up my original home or not.

I gazed at Wolfram's contemplative face, very curious as to how he'd answer. If it turns out that Wolfram _would_ give up his family for the sake of the Kingdom, then...then I wouldn't know what to say. He'd sound an awful lot like Gwendal, or the way Wolfram used to be...Surely Wolfram wouldn't be so cold as to reject his old home...?

"I can't say for certainty what I'd do," Wolfram told me carefully, obviously trying not to encourage nor disagree with my views. "That other world of yours is a charming place, but I would be more willing to give it up simply because I wasn't raised there. I can't entirely empathise with you because I've never been in a situation like yours," He admitted, and my heart sunk just a little. "The Maou is required to do what's best for his Kingdom-"

"But why do I have to give up my family?" I cut him off in frustration, raking my fingers along my scalp. "It seems so unnecessary! Why can't I just make a promise to be around the Kingdom more often, or strengthen the ties with our allies, or something like that..." I paused hopelessly, and Wolfram sighed.

"Because it's not that simple. A promise like that isn't going to fill your people with confidence, Yuuri. Just because you say you're going to make less frequent visits to your other world doesn't mean you will. You always have a tendency of leaving at very bad times, too, and before you interrupt me _again_-" He added impatiently when I opened my mouth to defend myself, "-We are always in bad times. Sure, there's a reign of peace at the moment, but it's dangerous for the Kingdom if the King disappears at all. Where does that leave everyone? What would we do under an attack? You're certainly not going to command us to retaliate, so what would we do? Sit around and let them take control of the Kingdom? If we began a war that you didn't approve of, we'd be in a lot of trouble.

"And strengthening ties with the Kingdom isn't an appropriate promise. The leaders of other nations are out of your control, and they can choose to turn on you at any second. You can't make a promise like that when there's no way you can declare with absolute certainty that your allies are going to remain loyal." Wolfram stopped for a few moments to breath a little, and I just stared at him in awe. The more he spoke, the more logical everything seemed, and the more I understood why the measure had to be so drastic. But...but...I just...I don't want to give them up...

"Yuuri," Wolfram said sternly, his eyebrows knitted together in seriousness. "If you promise to not return to the other world that means you will _always_ be around to protect your people in case something goes wrong. Not just most of the time, but _always_. That is what makes this promise so appropriate."

I allowed my face to fall in my hands in defeat, exhaling slowly. This isn't right...Why do I have to give them up...? I don't want to give them up...I _can't_ give them up, because they're the ones who give me strength...

"So, you _do_ want me to make that promise then?" I inquired, feeling as if I already knew the answer.

Wolfram offered me a grim smile, which I had no intention of returning. "For the sake of the Kingdom, definitely," He admitted, and my chest ached just a bit. "For your sake..." I looked up at him, momentarily confused. For my sake...? "For your sake, Yuuri...I wouldn't dream of this on you. You should know that from when I told you to return to Earth after you defeated Shinou."

Wolfram looked sad – no, pained – as he stared at me, his lips curled downwards. It's as if he's suffering with me, and at that thought, the loneliness I've felt for the past two weeks since Greta left had disappeared just a tiny bit.

"I appreciate you saying that, Wolfram..." I told him solemnly. I really, really appreciate you in general, Wolfram... "I just...I don't get the chance to explain to my family what's happening. I never get to say good-bye to them."

Wolfram turned slowly to face the door, reaching for the doorknob and twisting it. "They'd surely protest at the idea, especially that older brother of yours," Wolfram reminded me, opening the door. Ah, Shouri would never forgive Murata or any of them for making me stay here permanently... "But I understand where you're coming on," Wolfram continued, pausing in the doorway to finish his sentence. "It makes the situation worse when you don't get the opportunity to say good-bye." And with that mysterious sentence, he vanished behind the door and headed off towards the baths.

I sat there for a while to ponder what he said, but the question kept popping up in my mind on what exactly he means when he talks about never getting the chance to say good-bye. To what? To _who?_ When was this? What is he talking about?

Maybe I'll never know, but I won't give up on working it out so easily. Hm...it seems that Wolfram is always a nice 'distraction' from all of the problems I'm having in the real world.

It makes me appreciate him even more.

* * *

"Conrad!" I proclaimed loudly as I entered my godfather's study. I noticed his form over by the shelves beside his desk, where he appeared to be holding a little rubber duck in his hands. Before I could ask him what it was, he placed it carefully back on the shelves and headed over towards me, a kind smile on his face.

"Your Majesty," He greeted, using that annoying formality again. Sure, I can kinda understand why he calls me that around other nobles and whatnot, but we're in private. This is a moment between a guy and his godfather, not a King and his servant.

"Don't call me that, Conrad," I reprimanded him as usual, and he just smiled wider. "Call me 'Yuuri'."

"Of course," He said apologetically, bowing his head just a little. "And just what can I do for you, Yuuri?" Hm, that's an interesting question...

"It's not so much you need to do anything for me..." I trailed off, not knowing whether to go on or not. Damn it, I've already approached him and I choose to become shy! I spent an hour rehearsing how this conversation would go, and already I'm opting to just run out of the room...And he's smiling me in that prompting sort of manner, so I have no choice but to go on...

I cleared my throat nervously, sweat starting to form on my forehead. "Conrad, I want to talk to you about something that's been bothering me," I said, speaking slowly to avoid bringing up the subject quickly. I want to delay this as much as possible.

Conrad fixed me with a serious stare, and urged me to go on. "What do you want to talk about, Your Highness?"

I ignored the formality and decided to just say it. "Conrad, I...I had a dream last night."

There was an odd silence as Conrad's expression went from serious, to confused, to bemused. "I see. Do you think it was a prophetic dream?" ...NO. NO! _Not_ a prophetic dream. If that's a prophecy, then Wolfram and I will...we'll..._eeek!_

"No, not at all!" I shook my head furiously, my face becoming hot. "It wasn't a prophecy at all!" No _way_ was that a prophecy...Oh God, my cheeks are flushed again...

"Then...it was a nightmare?" Conrad looked very bewildered, obviously expecting something a tad more serious.

I shook my head again. "No, no! It wasn't a nightmare, not a bad dream...It was a good dream, really! I just...wait, no, I take that back. It wasn't a good dream, but...I guess it wasn't a bad dream, so it definitely wasn't a nightmare...It's kinda hard to explain..." I rambled on, becoming more and more flustered as the conversation went on. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea...It was just a dream, after all...

"Then what was it about, Your Majesty?" Conrad said patiently, raising an eyebrow at my bizarre behaviour.

"Err..." I stuttered, kicking at the ground anxiously and glancing down at my shoes. The laces are untied on one of them...Maybe I should do it up now, to prolong the moment before I completely humiliate myself...No, no, I gotta say it! "Well, it was about my Mom, and this ring...and Wolfram was in it," I explained simply, and Conrad was eying me strangely.

"Alright then...What happened that has you so alarmed?"

"W-well...Uh...First of all, Wolfram wasn't there for a lot of the dream, he just kinda appeared at the end...Oh yeah, and Gwendal was in the dream too; he and I were playing baseball..." Conrad looked rather amused at the thought of seeing his older brother playing baseball with me, but I was too embarrassed to see the humour in it. "So, yeah, Gwendal and I were playing baseball, and then my Mom was screaming at me from inside the castle, like she was in trouble or something, so I dropped my mitt and ran inside. So...so I was running around trying to find her, and then I looked down and there was this ring on my finger.

"And it was important to me for some reason, and somehow it fell off and I was trying to find it. Then my Mom randomly showed up and found it for me, and told me to be careful with it. A few seconds later I lost it again, and she appeared and found it for me and said the same thing. And...and then I was at my home on Earth, in the living room, and Wolfram was there."

I don't want to go on. This isn't a good idea. Is it even appropriate to talk about these sorts of things with your godfather? Is it even necessary to talk to _anyone_ about this? It was a dream, after all...It's not like it actually happened...!

"Yes?" He encouraged, still offering me a kind smile.

I sighed heavily, as if the weight of the world was residing in my heart. "Wolfram and I...well, I kissed him," I blushed profusely. "And then...and then he kissed me back, but with...er..." I really, _really_ don't want to say, 'With tongue'. "He kissed me...very passionately..." I expressed lamely, closing my eyes tightly and pretending to disappear into thin air so I didn't have to experience this ridiculous moment.

There was a pregnant pause, and then Conrad cleared his throat. "Ahem. Yuuri, I don't mean to sound rude or unintelligent, but...I feel as if I'm missing the tragic nature of this incident," He informed me, and when I finally looked up I saw his eyes shining with mirth. "Truly, Your Highness – what is so bad about this dream?"

"Conrad, he _kissed me!_" I squeaked, my face turning beet red. "Surely you can understand why that freaks me out! I don't like Wolfram in that way, so why would I dream of something like that? I don't want him to kiss me, Conrad! Why did that even happen?" I whined pathetically, my body becoming overwhelmed with the desire to sink into a miserable puddle on the floor. "Is it supposed to be some twisted fantasy? Damn it, this must be Murata's fault..." That Great Wise Man must be putting thoughts into my head...!

"Your Majesty, calm down," Conrad pleaded, smiling with amusement. "This truly isn't something to get worked up about. A dream is a dream, and as far as I know, kissing a person in your dream doesn't necessarily mean you want to kiss them in real life." Oh, yes, please tell me more, Conrad...Reassure me that I haven't lost all sense and have fallen in love with that Prince...

"Is this the first time you've dreamt of kissing Wolfram?" Conrad inquired.

"Well...technically, no..." I muttered shyly, and Conrad's eyebrows lifted up in interest. "That is, well...I've kissed him before, but never at that..." I paused to think of the right word. "...intensity. Conrad, what's wrong with me? Why am I having these dreams? The other dreams where I have kissed him have never been so lucid, so why...? I mean," I felt my cheeks growing even hotter, "I woke up this morning and...my face felt really hot, and I was sweating a bit...Wolfram thought I had a fever."

"Yuuri, you mustn't worry so much about what goes on in your subconscious," Conrad said wisely. "Dreams are confusing to decipher, so don't add extra stress to your mind. Kissing a person can mean a lot of things, but usually it just means that you hold a level of adoration for the person you kiss, and not on a romantic level." Oh, thank you, Conrad...I'm starting to feel so much better... "It can also mean that there is a quality that Wolfram possesses that you wish you had. Truly, Your Highness, don't worry yourself about this. You have enough to think about at this stage in your life."

"Yeah..." I murmured, my blush slowly ebbing away. "That's true. I just...I'm just worried about a lot of things, and romance is just going to make things difficult..."

"So then...you have thought about having a romantic relationship with Wolfram?" Conrad questioned, frowning a little.

I flushed. "What-? No, of course not-! I mean...Argh...I don't know," I declared in frustration. Really, everything is so weird at the moment, especially between him and I..."Things are getting strange between Wolfram and I, and I don't know if it's because of Greta's real father showing up, or my birthday, or what..."

"You're both young; it's difficult to decide on things at this stage," Conrad said sympathetically, and I smiled thankfully. "I know how hard things are on you at the moment, and I don't mean to be too presumptuous, but..." I gazed at him curiously, as he inhaled deeply before going on. "What do you feel for my younger brother?"

Feel...for Wolfram? Wh-what? What does he expect me to say? 'No, your brother is just a friend, but I am yet to break the engagement' or, 'I am deeply in love with your brother. I am plotting to elope with him as we speak. Don't tell Günter...He'll pass out again.' Like, really...! "Conrad, Wolfram is my friend. You know that, right?"

"I do, Your Majesty," Conrad admitted solemnly. "I have another question, then. How much does Wolfram mean to you?"

Eh...eh? I... "Well...he means a lot to me," I told him blushingly. "He's come to mean a lot more to me recently, but in the past he's still been very important to me..."

"Another question, and I promise this is the last one: What would you do to make my brother smile?"

I paused for a long time then, having no idea what to say. Wolfram meant a lot to me, and I know that I meant a lot to him...What would I do to make him smile? Well...he seems to be angry so often, seeing him smile is like a breath of fresh air. It's a lovely smile, I admit to that...I like to smile at him and see him smile in return, instead of his usual angry bark or insulting remark.

That scene of him smiling down at me as he held onto my hand as I dangled off a clip appeared in my mind. Everything had seemed so hopeless back then, Conrad having betrayed me...and my body had been so exhausted from transforming into my other personality...I had no energy to pull myself back up. I was seconds from giving up and just falling to my death, and it hadn't fazed me in the slightest.

And then, he appeared and grabbed my hand right when I needed him. _"Finally, I caught you."_ He was smiling, his eyes illuminated with joy that he'd located me. The fact that he had been searching for me still bewilders me in so many ways...The smile he wore back then...He doesn't show it often, but when he smiles like that...I want to see him smile a lot, because when he does, he's just so...

"I'd do _anything_ to make him smile," I confessed earnestly. When he smiles like that, he becomes truly and unmistakably irresistible...

Conrad smiled gently at me, clapping a hand on my shoulder. "Well, Yuuri, I think that it might be better if you do give those dreams of yours some deeper thought." His eyes softened at my confused expression. "A dream is created out of your subconscious, and you're free to interpret it how you wish. What do you really think it means? What is it about this dream that has alarmed you so much that you've come to speak to me about it?"

Wolfram...and I...We...

I gave a great heavy sigh, bowing my head. Everything was becoming so confusing...

"I honestly don't know, Conrad."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **And that's the conclusion of chapter 9, which took me a year to upload (And about 5-6 hours to actually write T.T;;). Once again, I'm so sorry for making you all wait so long. Oh yes, just to ease anyone's mind, I have no intention of discontinuing this fanfic. It might take me a while to finish it, but it will - someday - be complete. I have another idea for a YuuRam fanfic too, but that won't be coming out until I've completely finished writing it beforehand...

So, what did you guys think? I think that it's steadily becoming more serious, which is appropriate. Did you guys enjoy it? I'd very much enjoy a review, since they really do inspire me. It's nice to know what people think of my writing style and the way I represent Yuuri's character development.

If you still love me, then REVIEW!

**REVIEW!**


	10. The Captivation

**Warnings: **Spoilers for Episode 52 (Conrad Stands Tall)

**Author's Notes: **Okay, so, I know it's been forever since I updated, but after watching the dub of season 2, I was so excited about the KKM fandom that I just had to update this! I've also developed an idea for a more angsty/drama-filled fanfic, but I won't post that until I've written basically all of the chapters.

On another note, does anyone know what date Yuuri's birthday is? I know it's in July (Omg, I had the biggest fail ever – I researched his b'day on google and some noob said it was on the 29th of September, and I totally believed it for ages until I remembered that 'Yuuri' supposedly means 'July' in Shin Makoku. Gah, biggest Godfather/Conrad fail ever! I'm sorry, Conrad! I forgot that your whole relationship to Yuuri is based on his birthday being in July! Waaah!), but does anyone know what date it is? I've heard the 3rd, the 23rd and the 29th as possible dates. Thanks.

Thank you for the 242 Reviews! I'm so thrilled!

**Disclaimer: Tomo Takabayashi is the official creator of KKM.**

Captivation: _to attract and hold the attention or interest of, as by beauty or excellence; enchant_

**

* * *

**– **In The Face Of Anger –  
Chapter Ten: The Captivation**

Silence. That seemed to be the only thing surrounding me at that point. It wasn't an unpleasant sort of silence, just...everything was quiet. It was nice, this peacefulness.

Mere minutes ago I was totally committing myself to something involved in my dream, but now I couldn't even recall what the dream was about. I consciously tried to grasp at it, just for the sake of remembering, but it slipped away too easily.

Slipping away...something...someone...no...

I felt the warmth of the morning sun on my face, and I squinted as I slowly peeled my eyes open. The decorative ceiling of my bedroom came into view, shadows darting across to the opposite side of the room.

My mind felt incredibly hazy. I spent several moments staring blankly up at the ceiling, but despite the sleep clearing from my eyes and movement returning to my limbs, my brain seemed to remain in some surreal state. It was as if everything I was looking at was about to vanish before my eyes, like a dream.

The room was way too quiet for my fiancé to be beside me. My eyes slid to the side and I saw the bed sheets twisted and ruffled from Wolfram's erratic sleeping movements, but the blonde Prince himself had vacated the area. The only thing beside me was an empty, messy space – and silence.

The silence seemed to be pressing on me. It was disturbing, but I couldn't summon the energy to get dressed and walk out into the corridor, where there would certainly be soldiers, and therefore noise. No, I kept lying on my bed, still and silent, like the room.

It was an odd thought to occur to me, but despite the tastefully coloured sheets, paintings, walls and ceiling, everything just seemed to remain grey. At least, that's what this room felt like today – grey. Just plain, old miserable grey.

I couldn't shake this weird feeling that something was missing. My hazy mind kept repeating, _"Colour, colour," _and it suddenly occurred to me that perhaps my last night's dream had been in black and white. It didn't happen often, but I did occasionally dream that all the colour in the world had disa-

The door creaked open suddenly and Günter appeared in the doorway, a bright yet slightly concerned look adorning his features. "Your Majesty! I'm so sorry," He expressed quickly, noticing that I was still lying down. "I hope I didn't wake you, Your Highness! But, you see-!"

"Is it late?" I interrupted, turning to look at him but not moving from my current position. Something seemed really off today. Maybe Bad Omen birds were lurking around the castle...

"Well, yes, Your Majesty. It is quite late," Günter admitted apologetically, his concern rising. "Sorry, Sire, but, you see...It's rather unusual for you to sleep in, so I was worried that you were feeling unwell. It is strange that Sir von Bielefeld would rise before you – the man is a glutton for sleeping – and so I thought I should come in and check to see if you're all right! Are you ill, Your Majesty?" He added, worry dancing across his eyes.

I offered him a sheepish grin. "No, Günter! I'm not sick at all. I feel fine, just a bit tired."

"Good Heavens! Is it because I woke you? Is it because I kept you up late studying yesterday evening? I'm so sorry, Your Highness!" His voice increased in pitch as the questions and apologies kept coming.

"No, no! Günter, please, it's fine! Really!" I assured him as best as I could, raising myself slightly out of bed as if to back up what I was saying. "I'm not _that_ tired! It's not your fault, I swear!" It really wasn't. The guy really needs to calm down about this whole thing...

I ran my fingers through the back of my head and sighed as Günter continued dishing out apologies and concerns. I stared ahead, not seeing the bed sheets or floor that came into my vision.

Everything felt so grey, I mused tiredly – and, truthfully, in confusion. What was this weird feeling, anyway...?

"Günter," I interjected again, cutting off his rambling quickly.

"Your Highness?" He said immediately. Ah, such formalities...

"I'm not tired anymore. I'm going to get dressed and have breakfast," I told him, sitting up completely now and fixing a smile across my cheeks. It wasn't totally insincere, I reasoned – my body felt energetic, but my mind was still lost in some strange, surreal whirlpool, just spinning and spinning and spinning... Lost in thought, I believe the expression is.

"Ah, Your Highness..." Günter's address interrupted my brain's dribble, "...Well, it's actually lunch time now, and the cooks have prepared many meals for lunch, but somehow I don't think there is anything from the breakfast menu available..." He trailed off, then looked up and saw my look of shock (Shock at the fact that I slept in 'till lunchtime) and misunderstood it.

"Oh! Forgive me, Your Majesty!" He wailed, causing me to almost jump with alarm. "You're the Maou, what am I talking about! You may have your breakfast! I will see to it, I assure you! I will not fail you, Your Majesty! Please forgive me! Dokaskos!" He called down the hallway to the bald man that was currently not in my vision, "His Majesty requests breakfast! Lunch meals are not acceptable! Inform the chefs immediately to prepare the most delectable breakfast in all of Shin Makoku for His Majesty! _Right this instant!_" He added before the man could protest about all the other duties he was supposed to be doing.

"Günter..." I tried to tell him that I didn't mind having lunch – since it kind of made sense to do so – but the look of determination and dedication in his eyes when he faced me was over-powering. I stared at him, speechless, and slightly fearful of his excessive enthusiasm.

"Your Highness, I will see to the preparations of your meal. A breakfast in bed it shall be! I shall return soon!" He darted out of the room and disappeared from sight, his wailing echoing along the halls as he retreated further from my room.

It was at least a whole minute before Günter's cries no longer reached my ears. I sighed, bowing my head tiredly.

Silence. Again. And a world of grey.

What's with me, anyway...?

* * *

Stuffed to the brim with pancakes, jam, crumpets, toast, omelettes, croissants, other savoury foods and a few exotic dishes that I was unfamiliar with – but were nevertheless delicious – I walked about the castle with a considerable ache in my gut. I nursed it with my right hand as I struggled down the hall, determined to find at least one of three people: Wolfram, Conrad or Murata.

Günter had insisted that I begin my studies after such a delicious and energising meal, but after pleading with him for a little while, I convinced him that I was too "out of it" to even contemplate the history of Shin Makoku. It was a little too much for my strangely slow brain to handle today. Heck, it's too much for my brain to handle any day...

Out of the corner of my eye I spotted my Godfather standing in the hall to my left. He appeared to be instructing two of his soldiers, and after saluting him, they marched away determinedly. I took that as my cue to approach him, and he offered me a warm smile once he noticed me. "Good Afternoon, Highness," He offered, using the word 'afternoon' a bit cheekily. I wondered for a brief moment if he had heard/saw Günter flailing down the hallways a little while ago.

"Ah, yeah, hi-ya, Conrad!" I responded, forcing enthusiasm into my voice. "Uhh, are you busy?"

"I always have time for you, Your Majesty," He said kindly, and I couldn't repress my sigh of relief. He tilted his head to the side analytically at my groan. "Is there something wrong?" He inquired.

"Well, not really," I acknowledged, scratching at the back of my head distractedly, eyes to the ground. "I feel like playing catch. Do you mind?"

"Not at all, Your Highness," He replied cheerfully, and I followed him outside the inner walls of the castle and onto a vacant grassy area.

Soon baseball gloves covered our left hands and we were pitching a ball back and forth to one another. Our pleasant chit-chat seemed to be missing from our usual games of catch, and so after a while I felt a blanket of awkwardness descend upon us. It was unnerving to play catch in such circumstances, I thought. Catch always seemed like such an entertaining pastime for us – it was our _thing_ – and yet, today, it didn't seem to satisfy me.

"Your Majesty," Conrad's voice penetrated my thoughts, "Are you sure there's nothing wrong?" Throw.

Catch. "Yeah, everything's fine," I lied, though I didn't really understand what the problem was myself. Throw. Catch. Throw. "Why do you ask?"

"You seem a little distracted today." Catch. "I thought something might be bothering you, Sire." Throw.

Catch. Throw. "Well, I guess I am a little distracted. It's weird." Catch. "It feels like I'm half-asleep. Not in the sense I want to go to bed-" (Throw. Catch.) "-but in the sense that I haven't quite woken up yet."

"Were you up late?" Throw.

"I guess, but I slept in 'till midday." Catch. "I dunno what it is. It's strange."

"Maybe you have a cold...?"

"Nah, I don't feel unwell," I informed him, throwing the ball again and lowering my glove. Conrad stopped tossing the ball as I continued speaking, "I don't know how I feel. I just feel...'off', if you know what I mean..." I trailed off uncertainly, not really sure if _I _knew what I was getting at.

Conrad tossed the ball into his mit, withdrew it and then tossed it again. He repeated this as he contemplated my words, trying to deduce my current mental condition. "Are you stressed?" He questioned. "Worried about your sixteenth birthday?"

"Wha-? Oh, no," I said, suddenly realising that those concerns hadn't entered my mind at all today.

"Is there anything stressing you at all?"

"No. I don't feel stressed. Honestly." It was actually quite alarming how relaxed I felt, even with my birthday steadily growing closer – it was less than a month away now.

Conrad also seemed perturbed by my sudden carelessness. "Really?"

I nodded slowly, but with certainty. "Yeah."

Conrad allowed confusion to overcome his expression as he frowned at me. "Yuuri," He began, using a more personal address, "I know this is a bit repetitive, but...Are you all right?" Concern crept into his voice. "You seem a bit...detatched."

I shrugged noncommittally. What a _detatched_ response... "I don't know. I _feel_ all right...like, health wise and physically, but...I dunno." I looked at him confusedly. "Does today seem dull to you?"

Conrad kept pitching the ball between his hands as he mulled my question over carefully. "I wouldn't say today stands out more or less than any other day," He replied. "Especially recently. Do you think today is dull?"

"Maybe dull isn't the right word..." I trailed off, tripping over my words as I became more self-conscious of how stupid I was beginning to sound. "Actually..." I frowned with determination, "Yes. Today seems dull. Grey, dull, and kinda boring." I fixed Conrad with a firm stare and he looked back at me with bemusement. "I don't know why. Today's just...not...vibrant...or colourful, or..."

Conrad didn't seem to know what to do except listen to my 'grey' ramblings, and in all honesty, I couldn't blame him for not really knowing what to say. What the hell was I going on about, anyway? The sky was cloudless and sunny, the grass was a proud green and multi-coloured leaves decorated large trees and littered the ground, creating a carpet of red, orange and yellow.

"I just don't get it," I tried hopelessly, bowing my head. "I feel like the world's just...so _grey_ today. I know that doesn't make sense at all... Sorry, Conrad..." I added embarrassedly, laughing a little as I closed my eyes and tugged at my hair anxiously. "I'm not making sense, am I?"

"I think I understand."

"Huh?" I opened my eyes and let my mouth hang open in surprise at the strength in his response. He was smiling gently, in that fatherly way that he always used. The guy must have the patience of a Saint...to think he actually has the capacity to sought through my verbal garbage and pick out the treasures that have some relevance.

What a guy.

However, instead of elaborating on his sudden epiphany, he simply said, "You know, I saw Wolfram in the courtyard earlier today." Before I could ask why he suddenly changed the subject, he said, "Maybe you should go see him."

"Oh, you think?" I couldn't hide my utter bewilderment at his suggestion, but his smile revealed nothing, albeit there was a glint of mischievousness in his brown eyes. "Uhh, well..." I looked at the baseball and our gloves uncertainly, and in response he pulled the mit off his hand.

"Hand me your glove, Yuuri," He instructed and I obeyed without question, tugging it off and tossing it to him. "I'll put this away. Go and see Wolfram."

I nodded and left, confusion swirling around me more and more as I walked.

Well, at least Conrad had some idea what was going on. Kinda weird that everyone works out what's happening in my life before I do...

* * *

I didn't spot Wolfram the moment I walked into the Courtyard. In the centre was a large circle of flowers, filled with those exotic flowers that Celi named after herself and her sons. I paused to observe the bright colours of yellow, blue, red...all of them were vibrant shades, and yet...

I turned to my right and saw the entrance to a canopy of flowers, petals wide open and bathing in the sunlight. I smiled gently to myself as I walked towards it, entering the area and noting the way the flowers managed to cast a shadow about the entire area because of how thick they'd grown.

Colours danced before my vision: blue, yellow, pink, red, green, orange, purple, and more. There were white flowers that looked like lilies and strikingly beautiful black roses hidden amongst the pink, blue and yellow. Even still, despite the vibrancy and beauty around me, I couldn't help but feel there was still...something...

And, as my eyes fell upon Wolfram's figure up ahead, everything seemed to click into place. His blonde hair blended in with the Beautiful Wolframs and the other golden flowers, and his blue and white uniform stood out against the mass amount of pink and orange surrounding him.

When he looked up at me, I couldn't help but stare in awe. Even though a pout was set on his lips and a slight scowl was directed towards me, it felt as if all the colour and vibrancy in the world had been transformed into a single person, and I was looking right at him.

As I got closer to him, I couldn't help but admit (Silently to myself) that he was the most beautiful thing I'd seen all day.

"Yuuri," He greeted moodily, and I suddenly snapped out of my current thought pattern. Embarrassed, I shook my head and scratched the back of my neck. Get a grip, Shibuya...! I mean, are you serious? This _is_ Wolfram you're talking about here! "You slept in."

"Ah, yeah, I guess," I laughed, my face flushed and my voice cracking slightly. Get a grip! Just _get a grip_, you idiot! "Uhhh..." I slapped myself across the face to snap myself out of my stupor, causing Wolfram to look at me in alarm.

"What the hell are you doing?" He demanded.

"Nothing!" I informed him definitely, then gave him a firm stare. "And why do I sense there's a reprimand in your words, anyway? Just because I slept in..."

"You're the Maou; you have responsibilities."

"And what about _you?_" I said, flabbergasted. "You sleep in almost every morning!"

"I always wake up on time to fulfil my duties," He told me with a scowl, offended that I was insinuating that he was lazy or undependable. "You, on the other hand, wake up early for other reasons and avoid responsibility at all cost."

I placed my hands on my hips in frustration, gritting my teeth a little. "I don't see why I can't sleep in every now and then! You do it all the time, so surely being a Prince, a soldier, my fiancé, or whatever, you would have a lot more duties than you let on!" I just referred to him as "my fiancé"...sounds so _weird_ coming out of my mouth instead of his...I said it kinda possessively, too...

I have no doubt in my mind that he failed to the notice the 'my fiancé', but he chose not to comment. Although, a smug smile did slide onto his lips the moment it left my mouth... "I think I would know my duties better than you do, Yuuri. Hell, I probably know _your_ duties better than you do!"

I sighed heavily, allowing my head to loll to the side. My eyes opened to find bright, golden flowers before me, and I extended my arm out to pluck one from the bunch.

Wolfram, for whatever reason, looked horrified. "Yuuri! Don't pick them!" He scolded angrily. "They're still growing!"

"They look like they're in full bloom to me," I replied irritably, twirling the blossom between my index finger and thumb. I glanced from the flower up to Wolfram and saw the expression on his face: his cheeks were red from his anger; his teeth slightly bared as he ground them together at my cool expression; his eyebrows were furrowed together in a frown; and his brilliantly vibrant, emerald eyes shone at me with such emotion I couldn't help but feel breathless.

"Beautiful."

"...What?"

"Beautiful Wolfram!" I recovered quickly, my face turning a bright pink. I held up the yellow flower as evidence. "See? It's a Beautiful Wolfram! Right?"

Wolfram's scowl deepened, and then he let out an audible sigh as he analysed the flower. "Yes, it is. Mother named it."

"Yeah, and that red one is Celi's Red Sigh," I said confidently, pointing at the bright red flower hanging above us. "That blue one is Conrad Stands Tall, and-"

"I hope you delivered those to the soldiers, wimp."

"Huh? Don't call me that! And yeah, I...did..." I stared at Wolfram strangely, a weird feeling ensnaring me. It was as if I could see Wolfram from an entirely new perspective. "Hang on...You..." I struggled to find the words.

In response, Wolfram turned and walked away from me, heading further into the tunnel of flowers. When I found the ability to stop spluttering and collect my thoughts, I dashed after him. "Hey! Wolfram!" I called after him, stopping once I caught up to him – he had paused at a certain area of flowers. Their petals seemed to be slightly shrivelled and the stems didn't seem to have the strength to hold up the buds. "Hey..."

Wolfram extended a hand out and hovered it above the wilted flowers. A soft and familiar green glow emanated from his palm, shrouding the flowers in magic. "Hey, uh..." My mind went blank for a moment as I watched, then I finally remembered what I was curious about. "You...you remember...do you?"

He didn't respond. I decided to phrase my question a little more clearly, "Do you remember me being there? Like, I wasn't there for long, and my hair was red, and I had contacts in, and Lady Julia was there! And your uniform was purple and the...the war was going on! And I-!"

"Yes, Yuuri, of course I do," He answered impatiently, cutting off my ranting successfully. I gasped quietly as the previously dying flowers suddenly perked up, their petals extending out and returning to a much brighter colour.

I saw the green glow fade away into nothingness, replaced by lively flowers that seemed to shine up at us. "That's...that's so strange that you remember!" I cried, my arms flailing around me in shock. "I can't believe it! And here I thought that when I entered the Demon Mirror I entered some alternative universe that didn't even exist, and...and..." Wolfram was smiling at me now; a cross between a smug and a gentle one.

"And that's what you call Fate, Yuuri," He told me confidently, as if there was no other possible explanation. "It was fate that you met me that day, just as it was fate that we were to be engaged."

"Err, I dunno about that..."

Wolfram pretended not to hear me as he approached another section of flowers and began to strengthen their stems again. "Absolutely, Yuuri. Fate. Why else would you go back in time to that period? After all..." His words became incomprehensible as my mind drifted into a cloudy, dream-like state – and the focus was Wolfram.

The focus was his beauty, it really was. Today, for whatever, reason, I couldn't ignore how amazingly bright his hair, eyes and skin were, and just how bright _he_ was... It was as if he couldn't stop shining today; today being the greyest day I'd had in a while, for whatever reason.

But then again, I realised, was it really only today that his beauty was so far beyond that of everything else in this world?

Mere nights ago, I had gone to my bedroom and found Wolfram already dressed for bed and dozing on the mattress. The gentle amber glow of the single light that was still on cascaded across his figure.

As I lay down beside him after getting dressed myself, I remember lying there for at least half an hour before I fell asleep. I hadn't turned the light off before I slipped into unconsciousness, and Wolfram gave me a good scolding in the morning. But...I couldn't take my eyes off him.

The amber light made his skin incandescent; it was _luminous_. His dark eyelashes contrasted brilliantly against that skin, and his cheeks were tinged with a faint pink. His mouth was parted as he breathed deeply – in, out, in, out...

I feel asleep gazing at him with a strange feeling settled in my heart. I remember how I just couldn't take my eyes off of him, his face, his parted lips...

"_Yuuri!_" Wolfram's hands were pressed firmly on his hips as he leaned forward and leered at me accusingly. "What are you thinking about? Have you been listening to me?"

I couldn't help but chuckle to myself, bemused by his frustration. When he growled I laughed louder. "Sorry, Wolf!" I actually giggled, despite his murderous looks. Smiling widely, I twirled the Beautiful Wolfram in my fingers and then slid it behind his ear, much to his surprise.

I grinned. "It blends in with your hair."

"That's probably where the inspiration came from when Mother named it," He murmured, but all the heat in his voice had faded entirely. Instead, a small, soft smile replaced his frown, and it really was a lovely sight.

He looked at the flowers to his left and tugged a black rose out of the earth. I allowed him to slide it behind my ear. This whole thing seemed a wee bit too girly for me, but I was happy anyway. "That flower was grown by my Mother too, you know," Wolfram said informatively.

"Oh? Did she name that one, too?"

"Yes, after you," He told me to my surprise. "'Yuuri Dreams Of Peace'. It suits a wimp like you." I wasn't sure if he was referring to the name of the flower or whether the black flower suited being behind my ear. It was a compliment, nevertheless.

We were quiet for a moment, gazing at one another with expressions that revealed – and hid – so much.

The entire time, my mind was screaming, "_Kiss him_."

But I didn't. And following today's events, I couldn't rationally work out why.

"You're probably wanted back at the castle, you know," Wolfram finally said, his smile never leaving his face. "The Maou shouldn't be hiding here in the flower gardens."

"I guess..." I looked at him, puzzled. "Why are you down here, anyway? Doesn't the gardener take care of the flowers?"

"Yes, he does," Wolfram admitted, "But tending to the flowers reminds me of the first time you and I met." I tilted my head to the side confusedly and he added, with annoyance, "During the war, wimp."

"Oh! And the Demon Mirror! And the Gardener had gone off to war, and-!"

Suddenly, Wolfram took my hand before I even had a chance to react. "Be quiet, Yuuri." He tugged me along, back out of the canopy and into the open courtyard, where I was almost blinded by the beauty of the castle, the sunset, and Wolfram. "Wimp! Let's get back – it's late!" He reprimanding me. His eyes were glimmering with happiness in a way that I had never seen before.

I let out a loud laugh, my heart almost bursting with the joy of just being with him. It was, I guess, irrational and foolish to act like this, but I couldn't deny how happy Wolfram made me.

"Don't call me a wimp, Wolfram!"

Later, as I fell asleep beside Wolfram - whose body glowed beneath the amber light - I came to a hazy realisation: 'Yuuri Dreams Of Peace'. Today, everything felt like a dream – waking up, breakfast, playing catch, the courtyard, Wolfram. Everything about today was surreal. A dream.

And apparently I dream of peace, which I couldn't argue.

So maybe _Wolfram_ gives me peace is his strange, argumentative, angry way. It was so contradictory, but it made sense in my sleepy, hazy head.

At the very least, today he brought colour into my grey world. Somehow, Conrad knew he would.

And subconsciously, so did I.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Fluff? Corny? Hey, at least it's a chapter! Leave me a review at let me know what you think, guys!

REVIEW!


	11. The Proposition

**Chapter Warnings: **None

**Author's Notes: **Hurray for a relatively quick update! Thank you everyone for the 265 reviews! Your support is very much appreciated!

About 4-5 chapters to go, I think. I haven't written the rest of this fanfic out so it could depend...I might end up waffling on for some chapters (i.e. Yuuri keeps thinking about a LOT of things) and then I might end up with 20 chapters by the end.

And now I bring you my longest chapter yet!

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! (Except this fanfic?)**

Proposition: _the act of offering or suggesting something to be considered, accepted, adopted, or done. _

**

* * *

**

– **In The Face Of Anger –  
Chapter Eleven: The Proposition**

It was as if slowly, _slowly_ – but still at a 'too soon' pace – I was coming to a steady realisation about myself and a certain someone. That certain someone, of course, was Wolfram. That's right... The guy who was arrogant, bratty, a total snob, and yet the most intriguing and beautiful person I've ever met in my life.

With my forehead pressed hard against the palms of my hands, I sat, hunched, on the steps leading down towards the courtyard. To be honest, I really felt like hitting myself.

I took a long, steady breath in and exhaled as I tried to collect my thoughts and put them together in some order that made sense. Okay...

You know what? This was all Murata's fault! _This whole thing! _

I glared at his smiling, wistful face that I conjured up in my head. Stupid, _stupid _Murata! Why'd you have to go and make things more complicated than what they were supposed to be?

It was bad enough that I had to be engaged to a guy in the first place. Murata didn't have to put the idea in my head to get closer to him.

I almost growled to myself in frustration. That jerk! He totally had other motives behind his actions that day: _"Try and get to know him a little better." _Pfft, and by that you actually meant, _"Hey! Shibuya! Why don't you develop some weirdly close bond with the guy and see where it takes you?"_

I could kill him. Damn him for making things more complicated.

Actually, what the heck am I talking about? I don't think 'complicated' is the right word. At least, not when it comes to the relationship between Wolfram and I. Things were great, honestly – I've never been happier with the guy, and he seems to be a lot less cranky than usual. But the _issue_ lies in the fact that other things have changed between us.

The holding hands. The way-too-friendly embraces. Hell, the skipping off into the sunset with flowers placed tenderly – maybe even _lovingly_ – behind our ears is SO not the kinda thing guys do with other guys! It's not normal! This stuff goes way beyond the 'bonds of mateship'!

Where the hell does that put us? It makes my head spin just thinking about it. I mean, sure, I like the guy a lot...the whole 'pretty boy' thing he's got going on is kinda attractive, too...but beyond friendship, I have no clue what I'm supposed to do.

I don't know what's happening between Wolfram and I. Well...actually, I do, but admitting it is just...just...

I gulped deeply. Come on, Shibuya, man up! Man up, you idiot! You should, like...I dunno...eat a spoonful of cement and just harden up! This is no time for pussy-footing around!

Despite my self-motivating inner monologue, I remained in the same hunched position, only now I was fighting back the urge to sulk and pout.

I hugged my knees tighter to my chest, mulling things over and over and over.

All I know is that there was nothing close between us prior to this whole 'Getting-To-Know-Wolfram-So-That-He-Stops-Trying-To-Kill-Me-For-No-Apparent-Reason'. He followed me around because I technically forced him into remaining engaged to me.

I blinked twice. Why did that make me feel sad?

I paused, then lifted my head, staring at the light plummeting down from the sun. That sunlight...it reminded me...

"_Finally, I caught you!"_

On the brink of despair...on the very brink of life and death and absolute despair...

"_Then I'll fall with you."_

"Wolfram..." I said his name, but it was so quiet that not even I heard it very clearly. I felt it, though – the way his name rolled off my tongue and passed through my lips. My hand had unconsciously reached to cover the left side of my chest, as if trying to suppress the rapid beating of my heart.

Nothing could stop it. My heart quickened its pace at the mere _thought_ of that moment...of him... I could feel my cheeks tingling from the pace and strength of my heart. Every single beat meant something. _Every single one_. The strength of its pulsations echoed all the way up into my ears, making me almost dizzy with the sensation.

The castle courtyard faded far, far away as I immersed myself in my memories. Memories of him and of _us_.

Wolfram von Bielefeld, a stranger at the time, looking down at me with a scowl on his face. Wolfram von Bielefeld, whose face showed nothing but rage when my palm first made contact with his left cheek. Wolfram von Bielefeld who took me to a nearby village because I was worried about Conrad and the others, and the possibility of casualties.

I sighed. Wolfram and I fell through the floorboards and discovered a mass amount of Bear Bees, which he aptly named 'our children'.

Wolfram came and rescued me from falling off the edge of the cliff, despite having to travel all the way into human lands just to do so. Wolfram had done so many things for me. Conrad and the others had bailed me out plenty of time before, and so had Wolfram. But, for whatever reason, the times where Wolfram rescued me meant more to me now than ever before.

I don't know why he means so much to me. But he does. He just _does_.

I rubbed my forehead, attempting to ease the tension that was painfully developing. Murata's scheme has really complicated things for Wolfram and I. Well, more for me, I guess.

Suddenly, Wolfram's voice began to echo inside my skull:

"_I have to follow you around because you're my fiancé!"_

"_Yuuri, you're my fiancé!"_

"_My fiancé!"_

And all of a sudden, a cold, unsettling feeling completely snaked itself around my heart, constricting it so hard that I could hear my blood – mixed in with fear and insecurity – pulsing in my ears.

The engagement. The very basis of Wolfram's feelings for me.

If I took that away, would he suddenly stop being 'in love' with me? Maybe...

But then, does that mean he doesn't like me as much as he says? He says it so confidently in front of me and the others. How can a person express their love for another so boldly?

Is it all false?

I bit my bottom lip, troubled by my sudden thoughts. Paranoia settled into my mind, and I couldn't stop the sudden onslaught of insecurities and confusion.

I thought I had worked it all out. To come to some sort of conclusion with my feelings was hard enough, but...what if it doesn't matter? What if Wolfram doesn't actually care about me?

I honestly never thought that he cared about me all that much. Maybe as a friend and as his ' fiancé_',_ but not as...a lover.

And now I had no idea what to do. I could search and search and absolutely pry my brain until I could work out some vague concept of 'the truth'. But, when it comes to Wolfram, I may never know what lurks inside his mind; what feelings are true in his heart.

"Wolfram..."

"_Yuuri! You're such a wimp!"_

"Hey there, Shibuya!" The familiar voice of Ken Murata suddenly jerked me back into reality, terrifying me at the suddenness.

"Wha-? Murata!" I breathed in rapidly to calm myself down, which earned an odd look from my companion.

"Err, you okay? Thinking about something...?" He trailed off, which allowed me the chance to shake my head quickly.

"N-Not really! Just spacing out! You know me, ha!" I tugged at the hair on the back of my head agitatedly, which Murata easily understood as a sign of nervousness. I could almost read the 'You-Are-_So_-Hiding-Something-From-Me' look. Damn him and his silent accusations.

After a startling and enthusiastic greeting, we fell into an awkward sort of silence. We hadn't, after all, spoken to each other until he graciously informed me that he and Ulrike were prohibiting me from seeing my family ever again. I wasn't sure if I was ready to talk to him when I honestly wanted to throttle him and the 800-year-old maiden.

In saying that, however, the guy knew me pretty well - he knew that I was still seething, and yet he approached me. Obviously it must be something important or something that would appeal to me.

"Nice sunny weather we're having, eh?" I said lamely, tapping my fingers along my knees, staring directly at the ground.

"Well, it _is_ Summer," He agreed, his tone revealing nothing. Then he turned to me and said, "Shibuya, have you come up with any alternative to what Ulrike and I have proposed?"

His question took me by surprise, and then the horrible feeling of knowing my birthday was rapidly approaching appeared within me. I hadn't really thought about this whole thing for weeks. I had been too focused on Wolfram to even _care_ about anything else, despite how important the whole thing was.

I didn't know what to say to him, so I simply replied, "No."

Murata sighed audibly, allowing his chin to rest on his hand. I turned to face him more fully, suddenly aware of his seriousness. "Erm, why do you ask? Did you think of something?"

Murata remained silent for a short while, as if he was internally weighing up the options. He moved to look me straight in the eye. "I have, as a matter of fact," He told me quietly, "But I haven't mentioned it to Ulrike. I haven't mentioned it to anyone."

A small wave of relief washed over me at his words, but a sudden burst of curiosity took hold. Why hadn't he discussed this with Ulrike? Would she not approve? Or...what? "Why haven't you told anyone...?"

"Because my idea is a bit...well..." He trailed off mysteriously, lacing his fingers together thoughtfully, a solemn expression forming on his face. "Do you want to hear it?" He inquired, slightly hesitant. He didn't answer my question.

"Well, yeah! Absolutely!" I said enthusiastically. "Surely _any_ alternative would be better!"

"Maybe," Murata responded ominously, which caused my curiosity to heighten. He took another moment to pause, sighed one more, and said, "The other option is to officially declare to the nation that you have chosen an individual to rule on your behalf while you're on Earth. This individual can't be anyone," He added before I could interrupt gleefully, "For instance, both Sir on Voltaire and Sir von Christ are not appropriate candidates."

"But why not?" I asked confusedly. They had taken care of the castle just fine when I had gone off on adventures with Conrad and Wolfram, so why...?

"Because I don't believe there is an adequate reason to declare them to be." At my perplexed expression he continued, "The country is well aware that they have fulfilled your responsibilities on your behalf while you've been off bringing peace to the rest of the Kingdom. I don't believe they expect them to continue doing so for no legitimate reason."

"I don't understand. By declaring them as being, well, the official...whatever...then doesn't that give them a legitimate reason?"

"But what's the legitimate reason behind giving them such powers?" Murata's gaze was hiding something, and I really couldn't work out what it was. "They are Aristocrats, but that's it. Sir von Spitzveg was granted such powers not because he was an Aristocrat, but because he was the former Maou's brother. Neither Sir von Voltaire or Sir von Christ, or any other Aristocrat for that matter, should be granted such irrefutable powers for no reason other than 'because you said so'. No, there needs to be more," His voice began to fade, becoming quieter and quieter until I had to lean in to hear him. "The celebration should unite the nation."

"Well, yeah, I figured-"

"Shibuya." His expression was stony. "I think you should make Sir von Bielefeld the Second-In-Charge."

I looked at him strangely. "Wolfram? Why him? Isn't his situation the same as Gwendal and-"

"No. It's different," He said to my baffled face. "He's your _fiancé. _At present, he holds a certain amount of power, but if he become your spouse..."

"My _WHAT?"_

"Shibuya, let me finish-"

"Murata, _no!_" I found myself shouting, outraged by the very suggestion. "I'm not going to use Wolfram like that! You're not supposed to get married for political reasons!"

"Considering that in this world political marriages are very common, maybe you should-"

"No! Murata, just...no!" I said finally when he opened his mouth to speak again. "I'm not doing that. I _refuse_ to use Wolfram like that!"

"A wedding ceremony would be sure to unite the whole nation," Murata tried to explain, but I could barely hear him over the sound of my boiling blood. "And through marriage, he would be granted political powers almost equivalent to your own. No one could question the legitimacy of his rule. You would be allowed to return to Earth! Sir von Bielefeld would obviously have the guidance of his brothers, too!"

"Murata, I think I see what you're getting at, but I just won't do it," I said firmly, my fists clenched. I was on my feet now, even though I don't remember getting up. "It's not right to do that to a person. I...I won't do it. What's more, I'll only be sixteen! Don't you think that's a little _young?_"

Murata stared at me blankly for several moments, watching me breathe rapidly from my sudden angry outburst. After a minute or so, I slowly lowered myself back to the steps, sitting beside him and staring ahead resolutely.

I couldn't do it. Not if I wasn't ready, not if it was for the wrong reasons, and..._especially_ not if Wolfram didn't genuinely have feelings for me.

Suddenly, Murata chuckled lightly to himself, causing me to look at him bemusedly. "I expected this reaction, to be honest. I thought I'd try anyway."

"You're crazy to think that I might say yes," I muttered heatedly.

"I know!" He cried a little too enthusiastically.

We sat silently together for a long while afterwards. My anger eventually vanished and was replaced with some form of contentment. It was nice to sit with Murata and just dwell in our own personal thoughts sometimes. Unfortunately for me, however...it also brought on a series of thoughts and insecurities I had forgotten before Murata had shown up.

That is, namely, the problem with my blonde-haired fiancé.

"So, you won't do it because you think you're abusing Wolfram's feelings?" I glanced at Murata, who didn't look at me, but a small smile was apparent. "I'm not saying I disagree. He cares about you, so it's not right for you to take advantage of that. Not to mention that you have no interest in men, so..."

"It's not that."

I felt Murata's eyes on me, but I had buried my face into my knees, sighing loudly. "It's not about the whole interest in men. It's about Wolfram's feelings, true, but not in the way you described them."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. It's more about, well...if he hasn't got a genuine interest in me, then he shouldn't have to, well..._marry_ me in the first place. Hell, he shouldn't even have to be engaged to me!"

"Shibuya, what on earth are you talking about?" Murata said incredulously. "What do you mean 'no genuine interest'? You think the guy doesn't honestly care about you?"

I suddenly sat upright, causing Murata to flinch slightly. I turned to him, and all my confusion and anxieties must have reflected in my eyes, because Murata's mouth fell open slightly when he saw my expression. "Maybe he doesn't. Maybe he just _doesn't_. Maybe it's because we're engaged, and it's just in his possessive, prideful nature to pretend we're a happy, engaged couple or something..."

"You're losing it."

"I am _not!" _I cried definitely, a sickening feeling starting to develop in my chest. "Would it surprise you that he only does it out of pride? That he does it just because we're engaged and I'm the _King?"_

"Shibuya, I would be totally flabbergasted," He informed me earnestly. "I'd be shocked; I'd be _amazed!_ How could you believe something like that?" He paused, analysing my distressed face. "I thought his feelings for you were obvious."

"I don't think so..." I trailed off miserably, bowing my head slightly so I was no longer looking him in the eyes. "Murata, I..."

"Why are you so worked up? Why do his feelings suddenly matter to you so much?"

He finally asked it. It stung to hear the second part of the question - "suddenly", as if to imply I hadn't given a crap in the past. And maybe I hadn't, but now...but _now_...

"I...I just..." I wanted to hit myself. Again. Why was I being such a _wimp? _

"Shibuya...?"

"I don't _know_, Murata!" I exclaimed in frustration. "I don't know why it matters so much, or why _he_ matters so much, but...that's the way it is. That's the way it is now, and maybe I was just too stupid to realise that that's the way it's always been!"

I couldn't say it. I just couldn't say it.

Wait, _what_ am I trying to say...?

"Shibuya, I..." And then he remained silent for several minutes, allowing me to calm myself. I inhaled deeply until my breath steadied and my urge to hit something – namely myself – died away. I felt so incredibly frustrated at that moment.

I kept my gaze averted from his but he continued to watch me, expecting me to say something else. Occasionally I glanced out of the corner of my eye to try and read his expression, and all I saw was a face of deep contemplation. What thoughts are swirling around your head, Murata? What conclusions are you deducing?

Suddenly, he stood up and brushed off his backside to clear any dirt. "I'm gonna leave you to it."

"Wha-? Really?" I said, trying to conceal my distress. "Wait, Murata-!"

"Think about my suggestion," He ordered pleasantly, offering me a vague smile. "It may be your only other option."

As he walked away, I considered two things: His suggestion, and his use of the word 'may'.

**

* * *

**

Hours later, once the sun had set and dinner had been devoured, I trumped to my room heavily. My arms hung low by my sides, defeated.

I felt so stupid and hopeless. Why did things always seem to be so damn _difficult? _Well, considering I'm the King of a great nation, _that_ could be one of the reasons...

The hallways seemed to be getting longer. The journey to my room seemed to take hours and hours, even though it usually takes me about five minutes. Maybe it was the fact that my feet were dragging and I was moving at the same pace as a tortoise. Or _maybe_ someone had magically extended the hallways specifically to grate on my nerves.

An eternity later, I turned the doorknob to my room and pushed the door forward.

The first thing I saw was Wolfram, the guy who occupied every one of my thoughts these days.

He looked at me in the eyes and silently acknowledged my presence.

"Wolfram..."

"Yes, Yuuri?" He replied.

I think I love you.

"It's nothing."

My response didn't seem to please him in the slightest, and he faced me more fully with his hands placed firmly on his hips. "What are you hiding from me, Yuuri?" He demanded seriously, his face bearing a frown.

I smiled a little at his irritated stance. "As I said, it's nothing," I told him quietly, which only seemed to annoy him more.

"I can tell you're concealing something from me! Quit being such a wimp!"

"I don't know if I can..." I sighed audibly, which earned a look of bewilderment.

"You don't know if...what...?"

"If I can quit being a wimp," I finished with a sad laugh, and I took several more steps into the room, approaching my side of the bed. My pajamas were folded neatly beside my pillow, and I scooped them into my arms and headed towards the small bathroom attached to our room.

Wolfram followed me but I didn't mind at all. "Yuuri!"

"I'm gonna have a bath," I informed him tiredly, opening the bathroom door to allow both myself and Wolfram into the room.

He continued to pry as the bath filled with hot water, and once I thought it was full enough, I stripped and slid into the water, releasing a joyous sigh as the warmth soothed my tense body.

"_Yuuri!_" Wolfram said angrily, "Stop ignoring me!"

"Sorry," I offered meekly, looking at him from the side. The rest of my body was completely submersed in the water, my aches fading into the steam. "I really needed this."

Wolfram pushed his bottom lip out as he glared at me. "Yuuri, I am your _fiancé_, and I don't appreciate your lack of respect! It's...it's just completely inappropriate! You shouldn't be so-"

He really was the most beautiful boy I had ever seen. No matter how many beautiful demons surrounded me, he always seemed to be a level above the rest. His beauty was angelic and his face was unbelievably perfect, as if carved out of marble. His golden hair reminded me of sunlight and his eyes reminded me of a lovely, blue-green lake.

"Yuuri! Are you not listening to me? _Again, you ignore me!_ You inconsiderate wimp!_ Damn you!_"

Even as he shouted at me, I still couldn't help but feel taken by him. His anger and his outbursts seemed to be...almost..._cute_. In a scary kind of way, of course. What a _weird_ thought – Wolfram, when angry, should never be considered cute; he should be considered _dangerous_.

Could the steam be affecting my brain...?

I came back to reality to see his face flushed with fury and his eyes shining with energy and emotion. Seeing his expression and still noting his ever-present beauty, my feelings suddenly took a downwards turn; sadness entered my heart of its own accord. It was so unexpected that there was nothing I could do to conceal it from Wolfram, although admittedly I was never good at hiding my emotions.

"What's wrong?" Wolfram inquired, looking confused. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I..." I looked at him and saw more than his physical appearance. I could see the beauty within – like a rose, it had just been concealed by thorns. Namely, his anger and jealousy. "Wolfram, I...need..."

"What do you need?"

I sat up in the bath, slid over towards the side where Wolfram was kneeling, and wrapped my arms around his body. At first he didn't seem impressed because I was soaked and I was wetting his uniform, but he quickly returned the embrace. I was thankful for this, because otherwise it would have felt even more awkward.

I tightened my grip on him. It was almost desperate, this hug – I didn't want to let go. Who'd have thought I could want him to hold me? And who'd have thought that I would initiate these kinds of affections?

"Yuuri...?" Wolfram's voice was quiet, his previous frustrations turning into astonishment. He held on tighter as I clung to him.

"I..."

I sensed a frown form on Wolfram's features. "Wimp. Say what you want to say."

"I don't know how to," I told him miserably.

"What do you mean you don't know how to? With _words!_"

"It's not that simple!" I buried my face into his neck and spoke in a muffled voice, "I don't know_ how_ to say it 'cause I don't know _what_ to say."

And it was genuinely true. Even if I had come to my own sloppy conclusions, I couldn't decide on what I should say to him. Do I tell him how...I feel...or, do I ask him how he feels about me? Do I want to know?

I sighed. If he does have deeper feelings for me, then where does that put us? Do we 'go out' or something? Do we do dinner dates and picnics? Is that how courting works in this world? Or do we declare a date for the wedding? Do we just skip the whole courting thing since we're already engaged? I don't know if I want to rush into something like that when I'm still really, _really_ confused!

Damn it! And with Murata's idea still fresh in my mind, all I can think of is that if we did get married, I'd be able to use that for my own selfish reasons.

Actually, what if I did confess my feelings for Wolfram? Would he automatically say, "I love you, too" and that would be it? What if he said that out of...I dunno..._pride? Politeness? _What if he said it just because we were engaged and he took my confession as a complete acceptance of the engagement? Would we get married and I wouldn't even know if Wolfram's feelings were true? Heck, I don't want to get married yet anyway!

Now I really, _really_ don't know what to do. I held Wolfram tighter.

"Yuuri, what's _wrong?_" He asked again, but he sounded more concerned than exasperated. "You're acting strange."

"I know... Sorry," I said embarrassedly, leaning out of his embrace and sinking back into the warm water. Somehow his arms were more soothing. "Stress is making me act kinda funny," I informed him tiredly, looking up at his puzzled face. I noted the large wet patch on his uniform from where I had been and added another, "Sorry."

Wolfram sighed loudly and crossed his arms impatiently. I smiled at him as he looked at me, unimpressed. "You shouldn't leave important decisions to the last minute," He reprimanded seriously. Naturally he assumed I'm worried about my coming-of-age ceremony. "Your birthday is less than a month away and you really should make a decision soon. You shouldn't have to make a rash decision the night before."

Somehow his words sounded so foreshadowing...

I gazed into his vibrant green eyes, remembering how those eyes were able to turn my grey world into something far more exquisite.

I wonder if love lurks behind those irises...behind that face so full of anger...

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts and returning to reality again. "I'll try not to be so irresponsible." I added, "Even though I usually am."

Wolfram nodded approvingly. "Good. The Kingdom doesn't need an irresponsible Maou."

"I know, I know...but unfortunately, they seem to have gotten one," I said sheepishly, laughing humourlessly.

Wolfram's eyes narrowed. "Don't say that, Yuuri. As the King, you should be more confident in yourself. Anyway," He began, allowing his hand to slide into the water, "The water is turning cold. You should get dressed and come to bed."

As he said this, an idea popped into my head. "Hey, not yet! Why don't we put more hot water in the tub and you can join me?"

Wolfram looked bewildered but I did note the flush across his cheeks. "This bath isn't as big as our normal one..." He trailed off uncertainly.

I beamed at him enthusiastically. "That's fine! I guess that means we waste less water, right? Come on! It's not like you're dressed for bed yet, anyway." He seemed to be very surprised by my request and remained frozen in his position beside me. "Look, you can even scrub my back if you want!" I smiled at him, but suddenly he looked suspicious.

"What are you planning?" He demanded with a scowl.

I blinked back at him innocently. "Well, a bath. For us. Don't you want to?"

"It's not that I don't want to," He admitted, his eyes still locked on my face, as if he was searching obsessively for any sinister intent. "But, as I said before, you're acting _very_ strange. You don't usually make requests like this, Yuuri. Even though you should, considering I am your fiancé," He said with an almost proud tone.

I offered him a shrug. "I know." I looked at him pleadingly, "Come on!"

It didn't take much to convince him. Soon enough he had shed his own clothing and slid into the tub, muttering to himself about how small it was. It wasn't, in reality – it was about the same size as a square, indoor spa bath back on Earth. In comparison to my large private bath, however, it wouldn't even be a sixth of the size...

Wolfram's eyelids slid shut as he allowed himself to become more comfortable in the bath. I watched him quietly as the steam wafted between us. The tips of his hair and his bangs stuck to his neck and face due to the dampness.

Despite his beauty, he was still a guy; his chest was completely flat and his muscles added to his masculinity.

I smiled at his gentle facial features. I wouldn't call his face girly but I wouldn't call it manly, either. You'd describe his face as being beautiful and the rest of his body as manly, I suppose. All-in-all, he is a really handsome sort of guy.

I didn't fight my blush that crept on at my thoughts, but I had to wonder...why do I have these kinds of thoughts now? I've always known that he was a very good-looking demon, but to actually be _attracted_ by his appearance, considering he is a guy...well...it was a little different...

"Yuuri," He addressed me firmly, his eyes opening again. "Scrub my back," was the order.

I gave him an odd look. "I thought you wanted to scrub _my_ back," I said confusedly.

"Yes, but it isn't always about _you_, even if you are the King," He explained, and then offered me a loufa determinedly. "Consider it a privilege, Yuuri, since I am your fiancé."

"Yeah, my fiancé...right..." I let out a sigh but accepted the sponge willingly enough. Wolfram moved closer to me and, once seated in front of me, he turned around to expose his back out of the water. His back looked as clean as anything, but I started softly scrubbing anyway.

I couldn't help but gulp nervously. As I scrubbed, my other hand unconsciously snuck out from beneath the water and touched his naked shoulder. His skin was undeniably soft, as I expected. Even though he trains almost as much as Conrad does, his skin hadn't turned tough from the work. My hands had calluses all over them from baseball, yet his skin was completely smooth and supple. I couldn't help but feel a little envious.

Being so close, his scent entered my nose and I gave a deep inhale, smiling to myself. He always had a nice fragrance.

I looked at his toned back and found myself mesmerised by it. I followed the contours of his muscles and my fingers followed my gaze. I hadn't realised I was so distracted by his appearance that I had stopped scrubbing, and Wolfram was now glancing at me irritably. "What are you doing?"

I suddenly blushed hotly. "Ehhh, nothing at all!" I squeaked embarrassedly. "Sorry. I was daydreaming."

"About what?" He asked immediately, suspicion evident on his face.

"Er, well...that is..." Instead of replying I resumed scrubbing his back, focusing all of my intention on the task and ignoring the frustrated look he was giving me. Eventually he 'hmph'ed crossly and turned his head to face the opposite wall again. I sighed internally, relieved.

A few minutes passed before I paused again and continued contemplating how perfect he was. Moments later, Wolfram turned all the way around to face me, but he didn't ask why I had stopped. Instead, he gave me a tired stare and said, "I don't think I have the energy to scrub your back, Yuuri." His eyes were half-lidded and drowsy.

I chuckled lightly. "That's okay! I don't mind. I can do it myself, anyway." I stared at his pupils, which had grown larger because his eyes were half-closed. Blushingly, I admitted that they were very...very...entrancing. And kinda hot.

Wolfram nodded, and then suddenly he slumped forward and his face landed on my shoulder and his bare chest was pressed again my own.

The blush on my face grew hotter and hotter. The water, which had now become lukewarm, was not the cause for the sudden heat rushing to the rest of my body.

Wait, wait...! What the-? I shouldn't be getting this excited! I should not be getting this-ahh!

The heat from my face rushed downwards and I almost flailed due to my sudden anxiety. Our proximity is too _intense_! We...we're _naked_, damn it! And the guy has basically draped himself all over me! What on earth is he doing? He shouldn't be doing stuff like this! And what's more, _this_ shouldn't be doing such...such _things_ to my body!

I gave several large gulps and tried to calm myself down, but the closeness was becoming too intense.

I was about to throw him off in alarm, but then I heard his quiet, even breathing, and I realised that he had fallen into a light doze. I listened to his breaths and we gradually fell in sync.

After several minutes, this meditative breathing eventually allowed the heat in my body to fade away, and all I was left with was the handsome, blonde prince in my arms.

I looked down at his crown of blonde curls and brushed his bangs from his forehead. A sleeping angel, I mused to myself. Where was this cheesy stuff coming from, anyway?

How bizarre things had become. It has always been my philosophy to love and understand everyone (My mother's influence), even your enemies. Because of this philosophy, I've always treated everyone equally and cared about everyone I've ever met: My parents, my brother, my godfather, my friends, my school mates, the people of Shin Makoku, and hell, even random people I talk to on buses and in the streets.

But now something has changed in me. I've come to understand Wolfram so very well, and I guess that means I've come to care about him so very much. I never wanted to treat anyone differently or above anyone else, but...well, maybe it's because I'm crushing on him, but he's the only person I think about these days. It makes me kinda guilty to feel like this since I know how much my family, Conrad, Günter and everyone else cares about me, but, well...he seems to mean so much more than anyone else does.

I gazed at the top of his head for a little while longer, musing to myself, and then bravely I pressed my lips against his forehead. He stirred a little (Which caused my heart to quicken in panic) but he did not wake up. I couldn't help but laugh a little to myself.

"Wolfram," I murmured quietly. "The boy I was engaged to at fifteen-years-old as a result of a severe misunderstanding." I rubbed my hand up and down his arm and smiled to myself. "The hot-headed spoilt brat who never takes 'no' for an answer; the boy who has sworn to protect me and is always passionate about being my fiancé..."

The boy who means so much to me in a way that is different to everyone else.

That is you, Wolfram.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes: **What I've noticed about Yuuri's thought pattern in this fic is that it's gone from Anime!Yuuri to Novel!Yuuri. To anyone who has read the novels, would you agree? He seems to talk about Wolf's looks and such a lot more, he thinks about things a lot more, and he's less of a douche bag in general. XD

On another note, does anyone else think that Yuuri's fears are realistic – the whole 'Wolf-Isn't-Actually-In-Love-With-Him' thing? I think it is but I would like some feedback!

Anyway...

**REVIEW****!**


	12. The Infection

**Author's Notes:** Took a little while for me to update this time. I've been pretty busy with work, and I've been sick as well.

Also, I've broken the 300 mark with 301 reviews! Thank you so much, everyone!

**Disclaimer: As stated in previous chapters**

Infection: _1. an infecting with germs or disease; 2. an influence/impulse passing from one to another and affecting feeling or action._

**

* * *

**

– **In The Face Of Anger –  
Chapter Twelve: The Infection**

Man, it's an amazing day to be outside, as per usual: sunlight lit up the kingdom in all its glory and not a cloud could be seen in the sky. The breeze was cool and pleasant, and all the soldiers were outside, attending to their duties while basking in this picture-perfect day.

Unfortunately, I was trapped inside. Gwendal finally cracked and silently threatened to make my life hell unless I agreed to do some paperwork. So, while everyone else was enjoying the warmth of the sun, I sat inside and tried to appreciate the streaks of sunlight that filtered through the windows behind me.

"_Your Majesty," He said through gritted teeth, "These papers cannot be approved by anyone other than you. I have taken care of _all _other papers, so if you can't take care of this work, don't be surprised if I reconsider your position as the Demon King." _As if he thinks I'm cut out to be King at the moment, anyway...

It's not like this work is particularly hard by any means – I only had to sign my name. Gwendal had read through all of these papers and sorted them into 'To-Be-Signed-By-The-Maou' piles, so I didn't even have to read what was written before me. I just signed 'Shibuya Yuuri Harajuku Fuuri' on the dotted line at the bottom and hoped that these papers would somehow benefit the rest of Shin Makoku.

I paused and stared blankly at the half-signed document.

Gwendal and I hadn't been on good terms for a while now... Ever since he sided with Murata and Ulrike in regards to my sixteenth birthday decision, I've been trying to avoid him as much as possible. The guy was aggressive and very, _very _opinionated when it came to these sorts of things, so opposing him was generally a bad idea (Not that I _didn't _oppose him regularly...). It was rare that he and I ever agreed on anything, and considering our perspectives are conflicting once again, all I can do is avoid arguments by trudging through paperwork.

I wrote 'Shibuya Yuuri Harajuku Fuuri' again, and again...and again...There are still four stacks remaining! And these are _huge_ stacks – the reason they're in stacks is because they would have fallen over otherwise! Meanwhile my 'signed and completed' pile barely exists...

Minutes ticked past and finally I groaned, stood up and stretched. The kinks in my spine were momentarily eased, and I moved out from behind my desk to approach the large windows behind me. The day was truly glorious, but I can't even go outside to enjoy it...sigh...

I pressed the palm of my hand against the glass and felt the warmth of the sun through it. I looked up towards the great globe in the sky and said to myself, "Time sure has gone by."

It's less than two weeks until the twenty-third of July...the day that I was born. And on this upcoming date I would have to make a decision I'm not sure I'm ready to make.

Give up my family or get married... Both of them are such huge commitments! Am I really expected to make a commitment like that at such a young age? Come to think of it, a normal mazoku would have the appearance of a three-year-old when they turned sixteen... Wait, how in the world does that make sense? Conrad mentioned that he chose to live among the demon tribe rather than with the humans... That's a big decision to make when you look like you should be in kindergarten. Man, I'll never understand how ageing works among mazoku...and Conrad's only half-demon, so that's even _more_ confusing...

"I want to take this thing seriously," I stated to the empty room, "I don't want to appear slack or non-committal. But, still..." I allowed my forehead to press against the glass unhappily.

I wanted to be a good King and do great things for Shin Makoku. Does that really mean I have to abandon my life all together on Earth? If not, then do I have to agree to a political marriage? I don't want any of that! I can't imagine a worst way to spend your sixteenth birthday: Completely severing your ties with your family and friends, or getting married before ever going out on a single date.

My family would absolutely _kill_ Gwendal, Murata and the others if they knew that they were the ones prohibiting me from returning to Earth. Mom and Dad would be outraged (In which Dad would typically have to calm her down, even if he wants to throttle them as much as Mom) and Shouri would go way over the top, as per usual...

"_Little brother, your big brother will protect you from these evil demons! They will not take you awaaaaaayyyyy!" _Man, I shudder at the very thought... Although, being kidnapped by my crazy older brother and being taken back to Earth wouldn't be _that_ bad, all things considered...

I want to be a good King! I really do, but I can't give up my family or Earth...I can't...

Likewise, I can't marry Wolfram, either. As appropriate as it would be since we're already engaged (Even though that was completely accidental), I can't go through with a thing like that when I still feel like a kid. Isn't marriage supposed to be a life-long commitment? I refuse to commit myself like that! I haven't got the experience or the maturity to say that I want to be with Wolfram until the day I die. As much as I care about him, I...

He wants to get married to me, I know that. But, what are his reasons for it? It's definitely out of pride, but is it 'cause he cares about me in the same way I care about him? It's hard to tell; the guy gives off the weirdest signals. Half the time he's yelling and screaming at me, and the other half he's saving me or holding hands with me... I don't get it.

"Then..." I looked towards the sun again, as if it was the source of my sudden burst of clarity. Have I learned nothing? Have I learned nothing from trying to understand him? For weeks and months I've been trying to get to know him; trying to understand his jealousy and his anger. To some extent I understand that he wears a mask to hide his true feelings – and that he's moody as hell **–** but if I can't even work out if he genuinely returns my feelings...

Wolfram, do I really not understand you at all?

"Maybe..." I murmured quietly, brows furrowed. "Maybe...it was my own feelings that I began to understand more..."

Several loud knocks resonated through the room followed by a call of "Your Majesty!". Barely able to conceal my scream of fright, I immediately darted back to my seat and pretended to look busy in case it was someone coming to check if I was getting my work done. "A-ah, yes? Who is it?"

"Your Majesty! It's me, Dokaskos!" The man announced from the other side of the door. "I have very important news for you, m'Lord!"

I stopped pretending to work and sat up straight, then I said in a clear voice, "Come in!"

The first thing I saw appear through the doorway was his shiny bald head, gleaming as if he had polished it recently. He was breathing very heavily, like he had sprinted all the way here. Hmm, now I'm curious... If he ran all the way here to deliver this message, then it _must_ be important. Good! If it's important enough, it might be a legitimate excuse for me to abandon my paperwork here and now! "Is everything all right, Dokaskos?"

Taking several more deep breaths, he straightened up and brought his hand sharply to his forehead in a formal salute. Just as quickly, he brought it back down to his side and bowed deeply. "M'Lord, it is related to the current situation of your daughter, the Princess," He informed me through his nasally voice.

My eyes widened in surprise. "G-Greta?" Her current situation? "Wait, where is she?"

"Your Highness, it would appear that she has returned to Shin Makoku," He elaborated, his voice clear and firm. Before I could ask more, he added, "In fact, she arrived at Blood Pledge Castle but a moment ago."

I blinked several times at him. "Wait, you mean she's already _here?_ _At the castle?"_ I asked incredulously.

When he nodded affirmatively, I could only stare at him – stunned – for several moments. I didn't move at all, completely frozen.

Then, to his alarm, I jumped up suddenly and began to bolt towards the door. He hurriedly moved to the side to allow me to pass, and then I turned and began sprinting down the hallway.

"Other way, Your Majesty! In the entrance hall!" Dokaskos called after me, which caused me to abruptly turn and hurry off in the opposite direction. The soldiers and maids observed me with great interest as I ran throughout the winding corridors and hallways, desperate to see for myself that my daughter had actually returned. How long had she been away? I'd lost track of the number of days and weeks. Had it been over a month?

I skidded to a halt at the top of the stairs that descended into the entrance hall. There was a small group of familiar people standing in the centre of the hall, although I couldn't see any sign of Greta. Curiously, I walked slowly down the stairs, trying to get a better look at the people standing there and whether Greta was with them or not.

Conrad, Günter and Gwendal noticed my arrival and turned to acknowledge my presence. With their bodies half-turned, I was able to see the individual who stood in the middle of them all, and...

"Greta!" I looked at her in awe, overjoyed at seeing her small figure back inside Blood Pledge Castle. Unable to contain myself, I leaped down the stairs (Much to Günter's horror) and hurried towards them, a large grin on my face.

"Yuuri!"

As I got closer, however, I began to slow down when I noticed that she didn't look as happy and healthy as she had when she had left. Well, she certainly looked happy to see me, but she also looked undeniably _ill_.

Her face was flushed and feverish, her eyes bloodshot and watery, and her nose was raw and appeared to look extremely sore. Used tissues were clutched in her hands, and her hair looked rather dishevelled, as if she had neglected to brush it for a few days.

The manner in which she said my name, too, sounded strained and croaky.

I was so caught up in my musings that I was caught by surprise – literally – when she ran up to me and wrapped her arms around my waist, bowling me over. "Oof!" Was the only sound that came out of my mouth when my rear made contact with the floor, Greta still clinging onto me.

"G-Greta..." Her face was concealed by my chest, so all I could do was stare down at her untidy, auburn curls. "Are...are you sick?"

"Yuuri!" She gazed up at me through watery eyes, her nose dripping ever-so-slightly. "I really missed you, Yuuri!"

"I missed you, too, Greta..."

"Your Majesty." It took me a moment to realise that a vaguely familiar voice was addressing me. Once noted, I saw Greta's biological father, Handsel, offering me a formal bow, his hands clasped behind his back. "Forgive me for returning her like this."

I didn't like the way he said 'return', as if he was implying she was an object he had borrowed. It was as if he had rented out a movie or something. Maybe I'm just being catty...

"It's..." It's not okay, really. "What happened? Did she catch a cold?"

"The flu, Your Highness," He informed me, appearing quite guilty. "During our cruise, the cool air seemed to badly affect many of the children Greta was playing with, and most caught terrible colds or the flu." As he said this, Greta coughed harshly into her hands, each cough causing a sick, twisted sensation in my chest. "Eventually Greta, too, caught the flu from spending time with them, and also from being exposed to the cold air."

Did he really allow her to play with all those sick kids? And, furthermore, did he allow her to be exposed to those cool, sea breezes? How can a parent be that _irresponsible?_ Of course she was going to get sick!

Although, considering this is possibly the first time he's taken care of a child, maybe he's a bit clueless...but getting sick in those conditions, well, anyone could figure that would happen!

...Maybe I'm just holding grudges 'cause he took Greta away from me for so long, but...well...I can't help but glare at him a little.

"I am very apologetic, Your Majesty." His guilt was shining through brilliantly, and he offered me another deep bow. "This is not what I intended to happen, truly..."

"The cruise was a lot of fun, Yuuri," Greta told me, gaining my attention. Despite her sickness, she looked at me pleadingly, with a small smile on her face. "He warned me that I'd get sick if I kept playing with everyone, especially since it was so cold, but I didn't listen!" Well, I guess I could forgive him a bit... "It really was a lot of fun..."

"Greta." She and I turned to face Gwendal, who offered her a stern yet kind expression. "Have you decided to remain here at Blood Pledge Castle? Or will you go with Handsel and return to human lands?"

I felt my insides turn cold at his inquiry, but Greta's response eased my concerns – "I want to stay here at the Castle. Papa already knows that's what I want to do," She added, looking at her father as she spoke. "I want to stay here with Yuuri and everyone else. But..." I looked at her imploringly. "...But, I want to see Papa, too. So, umm..." She looked at me again with her large, watery eyes. "So, Yuuri, would it be okay if he came to visit me some time?"

I agreed to her wishes in half a second, smiling at her comfortingly. "Yes, that's no problem at all." I stood up so I could address Handsel properly, resting my hands gently on Greta's shoulders. "Mr. Handsel, you have my permission to come visit Greta." I looked at him seriously, "Greta has put her faith in you, so be good to her."

Handsel seemed to be taken aback by my words, but nodded and bowed respectfully. "Absolutely, Your Majesty."

"Perhaps it would be appropriate for you to attend His Majesty's birthday ceremony," Günter said, and at his words I began to feel a little ill myself. The ceremony... "It's only ten days away now." ...it's only ten days away... Dear God...

"That sounds like a fantastic idea," Handsel agreed. "I have some friends who live nearby, so I should be able to stay with them." Suddenly, he looked guilty again and bowed. "With your permission, of course, Your Majesty...?"

I nodded but my insides felt shaky. "Y-yes, that's fine by me! You are welcome to attend the ceremony..."

He nodded and looked down at Greta, who was still standing with me. "I will take my leave now. I will see you soon, Greta."

I felt Greta's shoulders escape my hands as she ran to Handsel and gave him a hug (Although it wasn't nearly as enthusiastic as the one she had given me). "Okay, Papa. I'll miss you!" Maybe I was being selfish, but I couldn't help but feel sad by this whole situation. I didn't want to share Greta with her biological father...the connection between those two goes far beyond adoption papers...

Once Handsel had left the castle, I focused all of my concerns on Greta, who was having an awful coughing fit. "I'll take Greta to her room. Could someone fetch Gisela for me? I'm sure she'd be able to help Greta's cold."

Günter replied, "I doubt that Gisela can cure the flu, but I'm sure she could find something that would ease her symptoms. I will fetch her at once."

I turned to Gwendal and was met by a fierce, piercing gaze, which made me gulp nervously. "_You_ have paperwork, Your Majesty."

"I-I...well, yes, but given the current situation..."

"Go easy on him, Gwendal," Conrad encouraged him warmly, which caused his older brother to 'hmph' moodily. "I will go and find Wolfram. No doubt that he wants to see Greta as much as you, Your Highness."

"Call me 'Yuuri'," I reprimanded automatically. "And...yeah, that would be...for the best..." A vague stinging sensation tickled my right cheek as guilt snaked its way around my heart.

**

* * *

**

I hadn't witnessed this sort of scenario in a very long time.

Greta was lying down on her bed, being watched in a motherly-kind-of-way (Although I would not tell him that) by Wolfram, who applied a wet cloth to her hot forehead and rubbed at her hand gently. His eyes were gentle and loving, and they reminded me of the time I found him reading Anissina's stories to her.

Greta opened her bloodshot eyes tiredly to look at Wolfram's beautiful face. I wonder what it'd be like to be cared for by him if _I_ was sick...I hadn't been sick in a while, so I was probably due to be bed-ridden anyway...

"I missed you, Wolf," Greta murmured quietly, a tiny smile on her face. She groaned and closed her eyes tightly, obviously trying to deal with a thundering headache. "My head...hurts..."

Wolfram squeezed her hand a little, trying to console her. "Don't worry, Greta."

"I'm so sorry, Your Majesty," Gisela apologised sadly, stirring some odd-smelling potion in the other corner of the room. "My healing powers are primarily used for physical wounds, not illness." She looked at me culpably, as if it was all her fault for Greta's current state. "All I can do is prepare this potion for her, Your Majesty. You see, it doesn't speed up the healing process, but it helps to numb a sore throat and ease a bad fever, _and_ the steam from the potion helps to clear a blocked nose," She informed me. "What's more, I'm adding a certain herb that will make her drowsy, and sleep tends to be the best cure for colds and the flu, so..."

"Yes, thank you," I said gratefully, slightly overwhelmed by this magical potion. They really need something like that back home... Sore throat lozenges are _disgusting_... "Is it almost ready?"

"Yes, just a few more minutes, Your Highness."

"Y-Yuuri..." I quickly turned my attention back to Greta, who addressed me weakly. "You...you cured me once when I had a bad cold, remember?" That time on that ship... "Maybe you can do it again, Yuuri..."

"I'll...try," I offered meekly, kneeling down beside Wolfram and taking Greta's hand from him. "Although, I'm not really sure how I did it last time..."

I remember talking to her when I healed her last time, so...maybe I should try it again?

I concentrated on making her better; they were the only thoughts in my mind. I wanted her and _willed_ her to recover, 'cause I just couldn't stand seeing her so unwell. I talked to her and told her that she had to get better, because I was worried and didn't want her to suffer. I hadn't seen her in so long, and for her to be like this was just terrible...

After several minutes, she smiled, "My headache feels a bit better." I was relieved at her words, but then she suddenly withdrew her hand from me hurriedly and covered her mouth as she coughed severely. I listened to those harsh sounds and watched her small body lurch and heave, gasping for air. I felt sick and completely helpless.

"Damn it..." I cursed in frustration. "I'm sorry, Greta! I tried, but...I just..."

"It's okay..." She managed between her coughs. "My headache-" (Cough, cough) "-is a bit better now-" (Cough) "-so, thank you." She just wouldn't stop coughing!

"Your cough sounds terrible, Greta!" Wolfram said in distress. "Are you sure it's the flu?" He turned to me. "Yuuri, I've never had the flu 'cause mazoku are immune to it, but I know Conrad has had it before, so have you?" When I nodded, he continued, "Well, is it normally this bad?"

"Yeah...well, when I get it it's actually _worse_, but..." I could sense his worry and it was making me panic. What if this wasn't the flu at all? What if she has pneumonia? Or tonsillitis? Or bronchitis? Those conditions are just _terrible!_ And, furthermore, who decided that she had the flu, anyway? I don't think the doctors in this world are able to deduce as much as a doctor from Earth...! "Oh God, what if this isn't the flu? We need a doctor from Earth!"

"Yuuri, wait!" I got up, about to sprint towards the nearest body of water I could find. "We don't need a doctor from Earth! How would you get one here, anyway?"

"Look, I'll kidnap Rodriguez, it'll be fine-!"

"Your Majesty, I'm finished," Gisela interjected before I could freak out anymore. She brought a tall mug over towards the bed, and I decided to kneel beside Wolfram again, calming down. "I am quite certain she has the flu, Your Highness," Gisela assured me, although I couldn't help but think otherwise. "This will certainly help her, Your Majesty. The flu will run its course, but this potion will make the experience much less discomforting for her."

Greta sat up and took the cup from Gisela. She made a face at the stench, even though her nose was clogged up. "This doesn't smell very good, Miss Gisela."

She laughed a little. "I know, Princess, but it will make you feel much better, I guarantee it." Greta took a sip of the potion removed the cup from her mouth and swallowed, disgusted. "You'll get used to the taste. Try and breathe in the steam through your nose because it'll help to clear it."

"I can barely breathe through my nose at all..." She moaned, sniffing the steam and taking another sip of the potion. As she progressed through the cup's contents, I noticed that her pained expression seemed to be replaced with relief, and when she spoke it sounded a lot less croaky. It took her at least half an hour to down the entire potion, and by the time she finished, her eyes had become foggy and all she could do was lie down and close her eyes.

"You tired, Greta?" I asked, patting the back of her hand sympathetically.

She opened her eyes a little and peered at me, a lazy smile on her face. "Yeah...I am..." She let her eyes slide shut. "I'm glad...that I'm home, Yuuri...I missed you...I missed you, too, Wolfram...and everyone else..."

Then she was asleep and at peace. Wolfram placed the back of his hand against her forehead and announced that her fever seemed to have dropped considerably.

Wolfram and I stood up. "Thank you, Gisela," I said to her, who smiled and bowed in response.

"No trouble at all. I will come by every few hours to check on her fever and give her more of the potion."

"How long until this will pass?" Wolfram asked.

"I'd say that the worst of it will be over within a few days, although other symptoms may remain for a little while," She said informatively. She was right, I thought – the flu usually progressed like that for me.

I thanked her again and she exited the room, taking her medical supplies with her. Wolfram and I soon followed, closing the door quietly behind us.

"I'm happy she's back," I said to Wolfram, looking at the door rather than him, "But it sucks that she's so unwell. I really wanted to spend some time with her since she's been gone for so long."

"Yes, it's very unfortunate," He agreed solemnly.

I turned to face him, and when he looked at me, I felt extremely guilty. "Hey, um, I'm really sorry about...that whole thing...and how you didn't get to say good-bye when she-"

Wolfram interrupted me, "It's okay, Yuuri. I've forgotten about it." My eyes widened as he extended his arm so that he could touch my right cheek tenderly. "I'm sorry that I struck you."

I smiled at the touch and his apology. "It's...it's fine."

The gentleness of his caress matched his smile, and for a few moments we stood there, gazing at each other. Then, all of a sudden, I pulled my head away and covered my mouth as I sneezed loudly.

"Yuuri?" Wolfram looked at me concernedly, "Are you sick, too?"

His question made me worry – I _hated_ being sick. Colds and the flu absolutely _destroyed_ me, and I hadn't been sick in a while...

"Now that you mention it, my throat feels kinda sickly," I muttered, rubbing the back of my head as I mused to myself. "Hopefully it's nothing..."

**

* * *

**

But, of course, it wasn't.

It was still dark outside when I woke up, feeling incredibly unwell. My stomach seemed to rumble with discomfort and nausea, and my head ached as if I had eye strain. Groaning, I rolled out of bed and stood on my feet shakily. I had to go to the bathroom, but walking there really wasn't doing my nausea any good.

I couldn't take my time walking to the bathroom, either, because I _really_ had to go. I managed to relieve myself once I made it there, but on the journey back my head started to get dizzy, probably from low blood pressure.

But, _God_, my throat just _ached_. It didn't feel sore in a scratchy sort of way, but as if my glands had swollen up. I sat down heavily on my bed and reached for a half-empty glass of water, and drank all of its contents. Damn, my throat...

My body felt hot, feverish and sweaty, and my pajamas felt sticky and uncomfortable. I lied back down on the mattress but only covered myself in sheets because a blanket would be far too warm. My head was pounding and I winced each time I had to swallow. My eyes ached from tiredness and my body ached from the flu that was currently ravaging my body.

Mom, why aren't you here to nurse me back to health? Why? Because of Murata...and Ulrike...and because I'm turning sixteen...

I want Mom, and I want Earth...and I want to feel better, because my head and throat are just _throbbing_...

I...

**

* * *

**

I'm awake again... I didn't want to open my eyes because my headache was causing my eyes to twinge painfully. My stomach twisted, causing me to reach down and rub at it, as if it would ease my growing nausea.

I needed to go to the bathroom again. Groaning, I sat up, and brought the palm of my hand to my heated forehead. I shut my eyes tightly as my head spun from my movements. I looked to my right and saw Wolfram asleep beside me, and I contemplated waking him up. Squashing the thought down, I turned to the cup on my bedside table but remembered there was no more water in it. I had to go to the toilet, and then I could drink some water out of the tap...

I pushed myself off the mattress and unsteadily got to my feet. It must have been about five o'clock in the morning, 'cause the sky was a dark blue rather than pitch black. Nausea swirled around my stomach as I approached the bathroom, occasionally trying to rise up into my throat, but I fought it back.

After using the toilet, I scooped running water into my hands and drank it down. My throat seared with aggravation, making me hiss in discomfort. I splashed some water on my face, feeling the radiating heat on my forehead and cheeks. I patted my face dry with a towel and began to shakily head back to the bed.

Suddenly, my nausea intensified and I felt as if I was going to hurl. No, no, I didn't want to vomit, I had nothing to vomit up... My throat, it would _burn_...! I pushed the nausea back down, repeating to myself, '_Don't vomit, don't vomit, don't vomit...!_'

Then, all I could hear was ringing. Oh, God, not _this_... I stumbled towards the window as my vision began to fade into static, and the ringing got louder and louder until I couldn't hear anything else at all. I found the wall and used it to balance myself. All I could see was grey static, and as the ringing sound intensified, pressure built up inside my skull – my head felt like it could explode.

I was going to faint.

Breathing heavily and panicking, I managed to use the wall to lower myself to the ground. I rolled onto my back and lied there with my legs bent so that my knees pointed up towards the ceiling. My hands were resting on my uneasy stomach as I breathed in deeply, trying to ignore the extreme pain in my head. I wanted to cry out in agony as the pressure in my head got worse and worse, but my throat hurt too much to do so.

I need...help... My blood pressure is too low, so I need a sugary drink...that's what Mom always gave me when this happened... "Wolfram...!" I called his name with difficulty, desperate to wake him up. "Wolfram...hey, Wolfram!"

I squeezed my eyes shut tightly as the pressure in my head increased. Groaning, I kept calling out, "Wolfram...! Wake up, Wolf!"

Finally, I the sound of, "Yuuri...?" I heard his bare feet pad across the floor, and he cried, "Yuuri!" when he found me lying on the floor. I still couldn't see anything, but I sensed him kneeling down beside me and felt him move to lift my head off the floor.

"Wait, Wolf..." I groaned as he lifted my head. "I need to lie down. Gimme a second..."

"Yuuri, let me take you back to bed! You can lie down there, not on the floor..."

"N-no...don't move me, I...need to lie down..." I opened my eyes but I couldn't see his face, just static. "I can't see..."

"You _what?_" I could hear the alarm in his voice, and heard him move restlessly since he wanted to pick me up. "Wh-wha-? I'll get Gisela, hang on!"

"No, it's okay!" I assured him, despite his panicked/frustrated sounds. "I...I need you to get me a sugary drink, like...like juice..."

"Juice?" He said incredulously. "Why...?"

"It'll help, trust me," I told him, and I felt the pressure in my head begin to fade and my vision clear. I could dimly see his face looking down at me, his expression helpless and confused. "Trust me, it'll fix everything."

He didn't really know what was wrong with me in the first place, but he nodded and headed towards the door, no doubt going to give orders to one of the guards to get me my drink. As I waited for him to return, I lifted my head a little to see if I could sit up, but my head felt too dizzy, so I lied back down.

"Here," Wolfram said after a few minutes, producing a glass of orange juice and a straw. I smiled at him gratefully and took the cup in my hands. I elevated myself ever-so-slightly and sipped through the straw, feeling the juice burn my throat as I drank. I ignored the pain and continued drinking, taking small sips at a time and lying back down in-between.

"Yuuri, what's going on?" Wolfram asked concernedly, eventually helping me to sit up as I felt my dizziness begin to fade away. "Did you faint?"

"Almost," I told him with a mirthless laugh, sipping at my juice. My head began to ache again, and as I lied back down he allowed me to rest my head in his lap.

The ringing had disappeared, I could see again and the pressure in my head had faded, but now my body was racked with heat and shivers, and I shook subtly. Wolfram noticed my movements and looked extremely worried. "Yuuri..."

"I have the flu," I informed him, my teeth chattering. "When I get sick, waking up can be a real pain, and my blood pressure gets too low so I often pass out. The sugar in this juice helps to clear my head... Mom used to give me juice whenever I got sick."

"Are you sure you don't want me to get Gisela?" Wolfram's fingers danced through my hair and along my scalp. My fever caused my skin to be extra-sensitive, so his touch was sending shivers down my spine.

"You can get her in the morning, once she's awake," I said, my head becoming foggier as my fever progressed. "I don't want...to bother her...when I've managed alone so far..."

"Yuuri, you're burning up!" He said anxiously. "Gisela won't mind, Yuuri! I can go get her, and-"

"I don't want to be a bother to anyone..." I murmured quietly, turning so that I was lying on my side and reaching to grip at the end of his nightgown tightly. "I'll...be a good King..."

"Yuuri, what...?" His confusion was evident, I knew that much, but now I was rambling, and that was all I could do. He lifted me gently to my feet, and even though my head ached and I trembled from my fever and the effort, I knew that lying down on the bed would help immensely. He led me towards our bed and sat me down on the edge, touching my forehead with the back of his hand.

His hand felt a lot colder than my head, and I gasped at the touch in gratification. "Wolf, that feels nice..."

I could see him blush at my words, but he didn't respond. "Your fever is as bad as Greta's."

"Sleep...is the best cure for a fever..." I murmured, falling backwards on the mattress in exhaustion, despite his cry of, "Yuuri!"

He came around the other side of the bed and sat beside me, then helped to turn me so that my head was on my pillow and my feet were at the end of the bed. "Hey, Wolf," I addressed him in my deluded state, "Run your hands through my hair. It felt so nice..."

He complied and I smiled widely at the sensations. My scalp always became ultra-sensitive whenever I got sick, so the gentle touches made me moan quietly.

Wolfram seemed to be bewildered, thrilled and embarrassed at the same time, and seemed to pause whenever he heard me make a sound. He would continue his ministrations quickly, however, and soon I was so lost to the touch that my headache began to fade.

My fever was tiring me out and all of my previous nausea and pain had been reduced to a much more tolerable level. Wolfram massaged my scalp with his left hand and held my hand with his right. His thumb brushed against my knuckles soothingly.

"You know what," I whispered, and before he could say anything, I went on, "I can't imagine going to sleep without you being next to me."

"Yuuri..."

"And you know what else," I continued in my ramblings, "I am terrified of making a huge decision on my sixteenth birthday. I don't know what I want, but I know that I _don't_ want to abandon my family on Earth...so, does that mean my only option is to marry you?" He didn't say anything. "Murata loves to make things more difficult, and...I don't know if I want to marry you, Wolf. Not in these circumstances, you know? And not when I'm so young..."

I rambled more, even though I wasn't sure if he was still listening. He was still massaging my head, though. "I guess this could be kinda insulting to you, couldn't it? I'm really sorry, Wolf. I don't want to upset you. You know that, don't you?"

"I do."

"It feels like I'm trapped, Wolfram... Either way, something between me and the ones I love is gonna be destroyed all because of this stupid ceremony...I don't want to hurt you, Wolf. I don't want to hurt what we have, and..."

"What do we have, Yuuri?" He inquired.

"I...can't describe it," I admitted, squeezing his hand gently. He returned the gesture. "It's _so_ important, Wolf. It is. I don't want to screw things up."

"Do you think that marrying me will 'screw things up'?"

"Not in that sense, just...I don't want to marry you when I'm not ready. And if you're not ready. And if neither of us are ready and it's just so that I can keep travelling to Earth. Do you even want to be King, Wolf? I didn't think you felt yourself suitable or something..."

"I would do it for you, Yuuri."

I breathed in sharply. "Don't. Not for my sake, Wolf, please..." I opened my eyes and gazed at his face, his expression revealing his confusion and sadness. "You look so sad, Wolfram. Your smile lights up my life." His cheeks turned pink, and even though I was complimenting him in a romantic way, I wasn't embarrassed.

I was telling him the truth.

"Smile, Wolf." I smiled at him to encourage him. "Will you smile?"

"Oh, Yuuri..." His voice was so full of emotion as he said my name. Slowly, he lifted the hand he was caressing up towards his face, all his attention focused on the extremity. My eyes widened when I felt his lips kiss th.e back of my hand tenderly. I had never felt such a powerful and affectionate gesture from him, and I could barely contain myself as my heart fluttered desperately.

His lips were so _warm_.

He murmured something else, but he said it so quietly that the only reason I knew he had said anything at all was because I felt his lips move against my hand.

I wanted to reach up and hold him but my body was too weak, and my brain was too exhausted to think of anything to say. So, I mustered up the most genuine smile I could.

"I'm so glad you're here, Wolf. I'm so glad...that you're with me..." He moved my hand away from his mouth, revealing one of the most beautiful smiles I'd ever seen.

Eventually, my eyes slid shut again, and I felt him move so that he was lying beside me. I inched closer to him, my feverish body craving his warmth. I knew he was getting tired, too, so I allowed myself to relax and embrace unconsciousness.

Before I did, however, I couldn't help but ask him one more question. "Hey, Wolf... To be a good King, do I have to make sacrifices?"

I only vaguely heard his sleepy response: "No, Yuuri... To be a good King, you have to make good decisions. Decisions...that benefit everyone, including yourself."

Caught somewhere between dreams and reality, I promised myself that I would be a good King.

And that meant making a decision.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes: **Yuuri's all determined to be a good King now! Shame he doesn't want to be Wolf's hubby, but...eh... Yuuri's a huge wimp when it comes to marriage. What a douche. Then again, I'm 18 and I am _so_ not keen to get married, so...yeah. That kinda makes sense, although he did adopt a child...that was kinda weird...

Sorry, I'm rambling. XD Next chapter shall be out soon! I am quite inspired to write it.

This chapter took me HOURS. Honestly, it was just a lot of writing. I had next to no writer's block and it still took me ages. I sacrificed an entire day for fanfiction! I hope ya'll appreciate it.

**REVIEW!**


End file.
